Supernatural Phantom
by phantasmal-wanderer
Summary: When a young half ghost is running for his life from an older half ghost and two hunters meet the young half ghost on a hunt, I'm sure they'll all sing Kumbaya together! Sam and Dean find Danny while on a vampire hunt and decide to save him from the evil clutches of Plasmius. But what will happen next? Original title is original.
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: Yo, yo, yo, everyone! How are you all doing! So, long story short, I got this idea from my sister, saying, "why don't you do something with Supernatural?" Of course, I don't exactly know if this is what she meant, but this is what I came up with. I will state that I plan on finishing this story completely, so stick with me. If I don't make updates on this story for a while, it's probably because a test, or an essay came up that I had to deal with. Or family. Now that that's out of the way, it's time to start the story! This happens before Cas comes and before Phantom Planet. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Supernatural**

**Supernatural Phantom**

* * *

_Ch 1: Default Chapter_

Danny was low on energy and was beginning to fly lower to the ground. It had been weeks. Maybe even a month, he couldn't remember. He had been on the run for that long, with only one thing on his mind; don't stop moving.

The young ghost hybrid exhaled as he placed his hand on a nearby tree as he looked at the small town he was entering. It wasn't very busy, and it seemed to be normal…At least, to his standards. He almost tripped over an uprooted branch from exhaustion as he walked along the road. He ran a hand through his sweaty and unkept hair, not remembering the last time he could comfortably relax in a shower. Scratch that, he couldn't remember when the last time he actually sat down to take a breather.

"Damn…Frootloop," he mumbled as he started to rub his left arm with his right hand slowly. He remembered the encounter all too well as it had just happened a couple of days ago. Vlad Plasmius was after Danny, as he had escaped from his clutches a few days prior. He had kidnapped him from his family and then tried to coerce him into joining him. He would be trapped in a room, in the darkness and Vlad would be the only one to visit him. He was mocking him and belittling him, to the extreme he would dehumanize him. He had finally escaped, but as stated before, Vlad had found him. He had gripped his arm tightly and started to burn him with an ecto-blast. It hadn't healed yet since he wasn't up to full energy for his ghostly healing to take effect.

"You lost, sonny?" Asked a farmer that was working on a field. Danny was startled, mostly to the fact that he didn't expect anyone to be up this late, or working for that matter. It was around midnight, it was definitely not a normal working hour.

The boy chuckled nervously, "Just a wanderer," he stated with a sluggish grin. It had been a while since he had any human directly talk to him. Usually he would slink away from human interaction since it would be more difficult for Plasmius to track him that way.

The farmer looked at the boy with an inviting smile as he wiped away the sweat from his face, "Why don't you come to our little farm house? We're about to have dinner," he said as he placed a pitch fork down on the ground. Danny watched with weary eyes as he watched the pitch fork sink into the ground and then looked the man in the eyes.

"As much as I would _like_ to accept…I can't. Sorry," Danny said as he started to walk away, but then he heard a dark chuckle from behind him. Startled he quickly looked behind him to find the man on the road with a sinister smirk plastered on his face. "Uh…" Danny trailed with wide eyes as he started to back away when the man's smirk started to turn into fangs. The boy felt a shiver go down his spine at the thought of this being one of Vlad's tricks, but upon further inspection, he realized that this wasn't a ghost. It was something else…

"Silly, silly, boy. The _dinner_ can't _decline_!" He yelled as he lunged with his fangs barred as his fingernails started to extend into sharp claws. Danny yelped as he placed a weak ecto-shield up that lit up a faint green before going away as it deflected the vampire against its barrier. The vampire growled as it stood up, cracking its neck at an awkward angle before smirking at him again. Danny felt tight hands around his shoulders, holding him in place.

"I've got him, daddy!" Came a little boy's voice.

Danny glanced back and noticed that it was a boy around his age, if not younger and he cringed as he looked in front of him and noticed the man from before was a few inches away from him. Despite the situation he was in, the boy glared at the man, green eyes lighting up as he did so. "_Back_ _off_," he growled out as he tried to sound threatening.

The vampire laughed, "You're a real something kid. Don't know what you are, but I don't care. You're a meal ticket for all I care!" He yelled as he moved his tongue over his pointed fangs to further prove his point. However, when he was in mid action, blood appeared around his throat and some splattered on Danny's face as it did so. A few seconds later, the head fell to the ground and a man dressed in plaid with long hair stood a few feet away with a sharpened machete.

Danny blinked as he looked behind him and noticed that the boy who was holding him was also beheaded and a tall man, also dressed in plaid stood a few feet away, with a similar weapon in his hands. "Heh, Guttin' Vamps in the moonlight," he stated as he smirked. He then glanced at Danny who looked down at the ground, as if in shock at seeing a murder happen before his eyes. "Hey, kid, you alright?" He asked as he took a step closer with a bloody hand outreached towards him.

"Wh…You…" Danny stuttered as he took a step back, in an internal storm of his own emotions as he started to shake. He hadn't even killed a ghost before, and these two men just killed these…Vampires, as if they were nothing. "You're _crazy_," Danny stated out with narrowed eyes as he glanced at the tall man and then at the long haired man.

"Wait, you're misunderstanding. These things are – _were_ – vampires," the long haired one said as he also had an outstretched hand out.

Danny shook his head, "And that gives you the right to _kill_ them?" He asked in a loud whisper, completely in shock at the idea of murdering anybody, no matter what species.

The tall one shook his head, "Oh, we don't just _kill_ vampires. We gut, kill, skin, all things supernatural. Those monsters that your parents told you? Well guess what, they're real. And they're out for blood," he said with a small smile on his face.

"Dean-!" The long haired one started to say but was interrupted by a pink flash illuminating somewhere in the forest.

"Shit!" Danny yelled suddenly causing the two hunters to look at him simultaneously.

"You know what that is?" The long haired one asked with a raised eyebrow as he now faced the woods.

Danny looked around nervously as if trying to find a place to hide, though he knew it would be useless, "One frootloop who's out for an apprentice," he grumbled as another blast came from the forest, this time closer in proximity than the last one. Danny knew what Vlad was doing, he was giving him a running start; he was toying with him.

"Wait, what do you mean?" The long haired one asked as he looked at the boy expecting him to still be there, but found him sprinting down the street at an abnormal speed, despite the condition he was in. "Hey!" He yelled after him. "Dean, why didn't you stop him!"

"Come on Sammy…We were both looking at the woods and you're blaming me?" Dean asked with a teasing smirk on his face before twirling the blade in his hands lazily as he turned towards the woods. "Should we fight it?"

Sam shrugged, "I mean, we fight demons and other supernatural creatures…I honestly don't know what we're dealing with here," he said, a slight nervous tone as he glanced at his brother.

Dean nodded in agreement, "True…Let's go catch up to that kid. He seemed to know who, or what, this thing is," he said as there was another blast from the woods, this time knocking a tree over before a figure started to walk on the road with a sinister grin on its face that seemed to put the two hunters on edge, despite fighting monsters for a living.

"Ah, you're going after Daniel?" He asked as he started to chuckle darkly, "Make sure you at least break a leg of his. It will make catching him that much easier."

"What are you?" Sam asked as he narrowed his eyes. Though he hadn't taken a step closer to the thing on the street.

Dean scoffed softly, "By the looks of things, I'm guessing you're not a vamp…" He said, though it was more of a statement than a question. "But you sure do look like one!"

The man looked off into the distance, dodging Dean's statement as he smirked, "It's only a matter of time before I catch him. You see, it's like a game. He runs, I follow. Though there is nowhere for him to hide. What is that game that the kids call it? Seek and Capture?" He asked rhetorically as his smirk widened.

"You're not going to touch him," Sam said with upmost confidence as he narrowed his eyes.

"I believe this has nothing to do with you hunters. We have stayed out of your business, and I would appreciated it if you would not meddle in ours. Besides, what you hunt is what the boy is. How are you going to protect him? Hmm?" He asked as he disappeared into an eerie pink smoke as it disappeared into the air.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances with each other. "So, we're going to go after him?" Sam asked as Dean started to chuckle.

"I'll get the car," Dean said as he started to sprint down to a side road where he had dropped his 'Baby' off.

* * *

Danny wasn't sure how long he had been running, but he knew he couldn't stop. He couldn't go back to that place. He couldn't let Vlad get him again. He needed to get home, if it would be the last thing he did. He slowed down, not being able to feel his lungs as they burned intensely from the constant usage.

"Gr…Great," he mumbled as he was slightly hunched over as he breathed in deep breaths, trying to breathe again. If he had the full use of his ghost powers, he wouldn't have had this problem.

"Daniel," came Plasmius' chilling voice as his form manifested beside the boy, and Danny's eyes grew wide as he immediately moved to gain some distance. The older half ghost allowed him to gain an 'advantage' as he watched the boy with amused eyes. "Are you ready to go home now?" He asked with a smirk as his fangs showed.

Danny felt a shiver go down his spine as he took a step back, "I would like to go back home to Amity Park…You know, my _real_ home. Where my _family_ is," he stated clearly as he narrowed his eyes.

Vlad let out a chuckle, "Come now, Daniel, you are bashed and beaten. How long do you think you can last like this?"

"As long as I need to," Danny said with no hesitation.

There was a whirring of a car engine, and Danny had to dodge out of the way as he saw what was coming, fortunately, Vlad didn't as he turned around with a raised eyebrow. "What in the-?" Vlad began to ask but was forced forward by a car running into him. He was sent flying into the nearby dense forest, and Sam rolled down the window as Danny looked even more fearful at the two brothers in the car.

"Get in if you want to live," Dean said with a small smile on his face. "I've always _wanted_ to say that…" He trailed as his brother gave him a dirty look.

Upon hearing a dangerous growl in the woods, Danny decided that he'd rather take his chances with these two than ever having to face Vlad. He quickly opened the car door, not bothering to calm his beating heart as the car started to speed off into the distance. Danny had to have closure as he looked back and noticed Vlad standing in the middle of the road with a curious expression on his face. The boy decided to not push his look, or his curiosity as he faced the front and let out a sigh that he needed to release since yesterday.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked as he turned slightly in his seat to face the boy.

Danny nodded as he closed his eyes, "I think so…" He stated as his eyes then shot open and he looked around his body with his hands.

Dean diverted his eyes from the road as he glanced in the rear view mirror of his car, "Whoa, whoa! Why are you freaking out!"

"Because…" Danny trailed as he found what he was looking for. In his hand was a tiny tracer that Vlad had planted on him. He didn't know when, must have been when they were talking. He opened the window and threw it out. "He placed a tracer on me," he said as he slid back in the seat. The first comfortable surface he had the pleasure on sitting on in a few weeks.

The brothers were silent for a while before Sam looked back at him, "About that…Who _was_ that guy?" He asked as Danny tensed up.

"He…His name is Vlad Plasmius and…He's a ghost," Danny said as he looked at the roof of the car.

"Uh…Look…" Sam trailed as he tried to get the boy's name.

"Danny," the boy said with slight hesitation.

Sam nodded, accepting the information, "Danny," he introduced, "We've dealt with ghosts…And…They were never that powerful."

"Yeah? He's the Ra's Al Ghoul of ghosts. He's always one step ahead of me; as if everything involving is a little game that he can twist and manipulate…" Danny trailed as Dean's head perked up.

"I understood that reference!" Dean yelled with excitement.

Sam casted a small glare at his brother before turning his attention back at Danny, "Why does he want you so bad? I mean, you're human, aren't you?"

Danny shifted uncomfortable as he looked between Sam and then at Dean, "Look I appreciate the help, but you can just drop me off somewhere and you won't have to bother with me again. Because believe me, you'd rather not have to deal with the frootloop."

"Kid, we've dealt with all kinds of different monsters, I _think_ we can deal with this one," Dean said with a reassuring smile.

"He kills people if anything about our secret gets out," Danny stated with a sigh. "I haven't seen him do it, but people who have tried to help me in the past got…" He trailed.

Sam nodded, "Got it. But we're hunters. We're not _normal_ people, Danny. We want to help you."

Danny shook his head, "I'm only half. I'm half human. The other half of me is a ghost," he said quietly.

"That's impossible. You can't be half ghost…" Dean mocked as he shook his head. Sam gave him an incredulous look and Dean shrugged.

"I'm Sam, and this is Dean. We're going to help you, Danny," Sam said with a small smile.

Danny seemed to narrow his eyes in confusion, "Why? Aren't I one of those monsters that you skin, or kill?"

Dean chuckled, "Don't be silly, we burn their bones or exorcise ghosts."

Danny glared, not finding that funny in the least, "I'm just weak right now, but I need to get back home. My family is worried about me."

"Why aren't you with them now?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He kidnapped me," Danny stated as he sighed, leaning back into the back seat, "It was such a stupid trap, I should have seen it coming."

Sam nodded as he readjusted himself in his seat, "Listen, Danny, I don't think it's a good option to go home right now. That's the first place he'll look. Maybe even use your family as a hostage."

Danny stared at the roof of the car again as he nodded, "You're probably right…Why didn't I think about that before?" He asked, almost scolding himself. "I can be so _clueless_ sometimes."

"We promise we'll be careful with salt and iron, alright champ?" Dean asked as he looked back at Danny.

Danny's head perked up in confusion, "Why would that-? Salt and iron?"

Sam rolled his eyes as he turned around in his seat, "Don't worry about it. Right, Dean?" Sam asked as he had a light smile on his face.

"I won't have to…Kill anything…Will I?" Danny asked slowly, yet nervously as he addressed what had been on his mind since meeting the two hunters.

"Think of yourself as a…_junior_ hunter," Dean said with a smirk.

Danny glared at Dean and he started to chuckle at the boy before turning his attention back to the road. The boy was too exhausted to keep his eyes open as he closed them, finally sleeping in a peaceful sleep for the first time in a few weeks.

"Oh, Danny, one more thing-!" Sam began to say but stopped when he noticed his sleeping form. "I'll ask him tomorrow then…" He trailed as he turned back around.

"Let the kid sleep, Sammy. You don't know what he's been through," Dean said as he shook his head slightly.

Sam nodded, "I guess I know what it feels like to be you now, Dean," Sam started, but seeing Dean's confused face he started to talk again, "Being a big brother."

Dean chuckled, "Yeah, but you'll never be as good as me," he said broadly as he gave his brother a smirk. "Should we go check on Bobby? It's been a while…"

"I think we should get Danny away from Plasmius however way we can…There's something seriously off about that ghost…" Sam trailed, as if in thought.

"Sam, there's something seriously wrong about this entire situation. That's why we need to be strong. There's someone relying on us, and we can't let him down," Dean said in a serious tone, making his younger brother look at him.

"I feel bad for Danny," Sam teased before Dean punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Bitch," Dean stated with a grin on his face.

Sam smirked at him, "Jerk," he said as he looked out the window at the passing of street lamps.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N: Here's the first chapter! Tell me what you guys think! And have an awesome week in this week of March! Hope everyone had an exciting pi day, by the way!**


	2. After the Storm

**A/N: You guys have been blowing up my e-mail. I honestly didn't think this would become as popular as it did. Wowzers, man. I was going to add more to this chapter, but seeing the high demand of my updating, decided to just stop it here. I wanted to focus on Bobby/Danny bonding starting from this chapter, and probably into the next chapter as well. Because, you know, Bobby knows more about kids than the two brothers do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Supernatural.**

* * *

**Supernatural Phantom **

_Ch. 2: After the Storm_

Danny groaned slightly to himself as he felt his body on top of something more comfortable than the cold hard ground that he was accustomed to. He opened his eyes and didn't recognize his surroundings as he started to panic slightly. His breathing became more rapid as he quickly sat up and darted his eyes once again around the room. His only thoughts were that Vlad had somehow caught up with him and captured him again.

"Danny?" Sam asked cautiously as he entered the living room that was cluttered with mountain of books. It was at that moment that the young halfa became aware that he was on top of a couch that was severely in disrepair. He sighed as his right hand fell on top of his heart as he calmed himself down. "You alright?" Sam asked as he stepped into the living room with a cup in his hands.

"Yeah…" Danny trailed as he looked down at the ground. "Where are we?" He asked, looking into the hunter's eyes.

Sam gave him a slight smile as he handed him the cup, "A good friends. He's like an uncle," Sam explained as Danny nodded taking the cup from him and looking down at its contents. The brown murky liquid and bitter aroma coming from it let the boy realize that this was coffee.

He nodded as he placed it down on the table, "Not that I'm not grateful that you guys saved me…" He trailed sheepishly but then regained his confidence that surprised Sam, "But when do you think I can contact my family?"

"That's a little rough," Sam admitted as he sighed softly, "I mean, you said that ghost captured you?" He asked, trying to form a decent argument. This wasn't too hard for the hunter, considering he was in law school a few years ago. "I would wait at least a month…" He said softly and Danny looked depressed as he looked down and Sam felt the need to restate his idea, "At least a month, Danny."

"But he could take over my town! Or my family!" Danny argued as he stood up with a heated glare. However, as soon as he stood up, he swayed on his feet and fell back down onto the couch as he groaned in pain. His injuries still hadn't recovered since his ghost powers weren't completely back yet.

Sam chuckled lightly, "In any case, you won't be going anywhere in your condition," he stated as the front door opened before slamming shut and heavy footsteps were heard.

Danny glared at the statement, "I've taken worse," he mumbled under his breath off handedly as he tried to not scoff at the hunter.

"Is Sleeping Beauty up yet?" Dean asked with a smirk on his face as he entered the living room with a bottle of beer in his hands. He had grease stains on his hands and oil on his jeans. Dean didn't wait for an answer form his brother as he looked at the young halfa looking at him in mild confusion, "Hey there, champ! I have someone I want you to meet," he said as he stepped to the side as a middle aged man stepped into the house with a hat on top of his head. "This is Bobby."

"Is this him?" Bobby asked as he eyed the boy up before rolling his eyes, "The way you two talked 'bout him, I assumed he was a little more muscular…" He trailed as he shook his head, entering the kitchen which was conjoined with the living room.

Danny spared a glance at his arms, thinking that he was quite muscular underneath his baggy clothes. He then looked at the two brothers in front of him, "So what's the plan now?" He asked in slight curiosity and half boredom. He thought he was taking this entire situation well, considering the circumstances.

Dean chuckled as he brought over a chair and sat the opposite way on it, making it so that his arms were leaning against the back of the chair, "You don't have your hocus pocus magic back, right?" He asked with a grin.

"I'm half _ghost_, not half _wizard_…" Danny stated and Dean nodded as he rolled his eyes upwards at getting upwards in slight annoyance.

"Anyways, we were thinking that until you get your magic back, you should stay here with Bobby," Dean stated and Danny narrowed his eyes at the statement, not taking it too well that they were dumping him off with a complete stranger, even though they were strangers themselves. "Hey, don't give me that look. He doesn't bite…" Dean trailed as he stood up from his chair, "Much," he added with a smirk while dragging the chair off to the side and out of the way where he had originally had it.

Bobby scoffed as he entered the room with a cup of red liquid in it and handed it to the boy, "Don't listen to this idjit, I don't bite at all. I can't even bite much of anything these days," he grumbled with a roll of his eyes.

Danny looked down at its contents and found this cup better than the other one. This one was juice, and not a bitter tasting café drink. "Thanks," he stated as he took a sip, feeling parched from last night's events. As the liquid went down his throat it felt so refreshing to have something down it and to genuinely enjoy his beverage. He always had to hastily drink it and then light it on fire with an ecto-blast…and his powers gave out a couple of days ago.

"Well?" Bobby asked, growing impatient, "Are you two going to stand there all day? Or are you going to get your selves out and work?" He asked as he walked out of the house. "And don't drag me into any of your weird cases."

"Oh come on, like you didn't enjoy finding information on witches!" Dean chided as he smirked, running out of the way the older man went out of.

Sam smiled at his older brother's antics as he looked down at Danny, "Just focus on recovering, and we'll go from there, alright?" He asked as he started to walk away.

Danny narrowed his eyes in confusion, "Where are you guys going?" He asked with piqued interest.

"A hunting trip. Around Montana," Sam said curtly as he turned around and gave the young halfa a small smile, "We'll be back in a few days at most, don't worry," he said as he exited out of the door.

Danny was left to his thoughts as he placed the empty cup next to the still steaming cup of coffee on the table beside him. He relaxed his body into the couch and closed his eyes slowly.

…

…

"Honestly, Daniel…" Vlad's voice came from the surrounding forest, "You can't keep running forever…" He trailed on menacingly as Danny could faintly hear the sadistic smirk in his lingering voice.

The young halfa shivered as he felt a chill overcome his body. He had managed to get out of the mansion in Wisconsin and didn't dare look back as he continued to look forward. He could feel the sweat roll down his face as he shook it off violently with his head. "Come on, Fenton…If you don't get away from him _this_ time…" He trailed as he tried to not think about the outcomes.

"Where are you going to go?" Vlad mocked as a pink ecto-blast illuminated the small portion of forest behind Danny, and the boy dove into a bush to avoid being seen. He didn't bother using his ghost powers, as he knew he would need to conserve it for when it really mattered. "If you go back to Amity Park, I'll just as easily bring you back here…" He trailed as he fired another ecto-blast, and Danny tried to hide deeper into his hiding spot as a result. "Just know that this is the second time you got away…" He trailed as his tone grew darker and assertive, "And the last."

The young hybrid could hear the menacing footsteps that were beside him as he held his breath. The older halfa could track his ecto-signature, that's true, but when it was this weak, he was taking his chances. Suddenly there were glowing red eyes leering through the bush at him and he could see Vlad's sinister smirk as the boy's eyes went wide with fear. As the older hybrid lunged for him, Danny dodge rolled backwards out of the bush and sprinted in a random direction, hoping that it didn't lead back to the mansion.

"Daniel!" Vlad yelled, amusement in his voice, "That was a good dodge…" He trailed as he now hovered a few feet above the ground, "But having a good dodge won't save you," he said as he smirked.

"Keep running, keep running!" Danny yelled out loud to himself as he heard car engines, and the sounds of traffic on a busy highway. He felt relief in his chest as he let out a breath slowly. Just as he was about to see the highway, he felt a hand latch onto his throat and thrust him upwards. He yelped in surprise and pain as his hands immediately darted to his captor's hands, trying to get Vlad to release him.

The older halfa teleported to the front, all the while still holding the boy in the same position, "You _almost_ succeeded…" He trailed as he shook his head, though Danny couldn't help but feel that there was a sense of proudness stirring in the man. He internally cringed when he thought that he was making the crazed frootloop proud in a sick way. "I hope you enjoyed the physical activity…It's time to go back into your room, now."

"No!" Danny yelled as he started to kick his feet wildly in the air, trying to get Vlad to let go of him. "Let go of me! Let me go!" He yelled as he could do nothing but let the man take him where he pleased.

"I know how much you like your room, son…" Vlad trailed as he started to teleport, "I'll make sure to spend the entire day with you tomorrow."

"Let. Me. **Go**!" Danny yelled, unleashing his ghostly wail as Vlad was sent backwards while he was in the middle of teleportation. As Danny fell onto the ground he didn't have time to catch his breath as he turned intangible and ran into traffic, catching an invisible ride on a speeding semi-truck.

…

…

"Kid…Kid!" Bobby yelled, trying to wake up the boy that was sleeping on his couch. Or more like having a coma on his couch. He hadn't stirred in a few days, and he thought it was something that his kind did, so he didn't question it. However, now it was a little questionable and worrying that he hadn't woken up.

Bobby took a step back from the boy as he started to glow a green color and his sleeping form started to levitate slowly in the air, "Balls!" Bobby yelled as he ran to the kitchen and brought out a bottle of house hold salt and started to make a circle around the couch. He glanced up every then and again and noticed that the boy was releasing ecto-plasm all along his living room walls at random angles. It was scorching the wall paper off the walls and left a tiny fire in its place. "Kid must be fighting something," he mused as he tried to stay calm as he completed his circle. Once he was done, Danny plummeted onto the couch with a groan as he opened his eyes.

"What…" He groggily mumbled as he looked around him. When he saw Bobby poke his head from behind the couch, he jumped in surprise as he sat up suddenly.

"You alright there, kid?" He asked with worried eyes.

Danny blinked in confusion before he realized where he was again and nodded, "Yeah…" He trailed as he nodded again, "Yeah," he repeated, "I think so."

Bobby sighed in relief, tired of watching over someone that he didn't know shit about, "Good. Because I'm tired of not knowing what to do 'bout you," he said with a slight roll of his eyes.

"Sorry," Danny squeaked out a small apology with a sheepish grin, "Uh, where's Sam and Dean?" He asked as Bobby shrugged.

"You know as much as I do. Those morons didn't call. Not once," Bobby started to rant with a shake of his head.

Danny stood up with worry, "Should we go after them? They could be in trouble!" Danny yelled as he took another step, only to be met with a forcefield that smacked him in the face as he collided against the salt barrier. "What the…" He trailed as he placed a hand against the salt barrier again.

Bobby's eyes went wide as he turned around, "Shit…" He mumbled as he walked over to the circle and kicked away a part of the salt, freeing the young halfa as he took a step away from the couch. "This must mean that your powers are back?" Bobby asked with wide eyes.

"I…Think so…" Danny trailed as he closed his eyes, "Going ghost!" He yelled as two white flashes of light appeared at his midsection and revealed his ghost counterpart; Danny phantom. Danny had a wide grin on his face as he stretched his hand out in front of him, letting the green ecto-energy come to him before he close his hand completely, allowing it to disappear.

"Well holy shit," Bobby muttered as his eyes widened even more so in amazement, "If anybody ever told me that someone was half ghost and half human, I'd laugh and spit in their face…"

Danny chuckled, "Does this mean we can go look for Sam and Dean now?" He asked with a grin.

Bobby shook his head as he grabbed a bag that was in the corner of the living room. From what Danny could gather, it had multiple guns sticking out, as well as knifes. "Thought you'd never ask," he muttered under his breath as he started to head out the door. Danny turned back to his human part as he followed him out and noticed a green truck.

"Where did they say they were?" Danny asked with mild curiosity as he opened the truck door and hopped inside of it.

"Montana…" Bobby mumbled from the end of the truck, though the boy could still hear him since the windows were open. And also since he now had his super hearing back.

Danny's heart dropped a couple of beats as he realized where that state was located, "Isn't that by…Wisconsin?" He asked with fear creeping into his voice.

Bobby, not realizing the terror in the boy's voice rolled his eyes as he threw his hunter's bag into the bed of the truck before opening up his door and sitting into the driver's seat. He closed his door with a teasing grin, "What, lactose and tolerant?" He asked as he put the keys into the ignition and started it up.

"Something like that…" Danny trailed on as he tried to compose his anxiety that was forming. Vlad wouldn't get him, he just _wouldn't_ get him again. He would fight tooth and nail until he got away, but if Vlad weakened him to the extent that he had before, the boy wasn't sure how long he would manage to get away from the psychotic older halfa.

**To be continued…**


	3. The Halfa, the Witch, and the Hunters

**A/N: Hello everyone, and welcome back! So many people followed/favorited/reviewed! Thanks to everyone who likes how the story is going so far. So, the title of this chapter is a -cheap- knockoff of a famous chronicles of Narnia book title. Ha. I thought it was clever, anyways...I am so terribly ashamed of that 'intolerant' typo that I had made in the last chapter. That was...Ugh. So, this chapter focuses on some more Danny/Bobby bonding and the next chapter will get some of the plot moving!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Supernatural.**

* * *

Supernatural Phantom

_Ch.3: The Halfa, the Witch, and the Hunters_

Bobby sighed as he turned up the heater in his truck. It was strange, it was the middle of July, yet here he was feeling like he was in October. He kept driving for a minute, and then felt a shiver run down his neck. "More like December," he mumbled underneath the Metallica that was playing at a medium volume. He turned the heat up once more, this time having the setting all the way to the red.

He shifted his position in the driver's seat as he placed one hand on the steering wheel lazily; trying to get his mind off of why it was so cold in his truck. A small, chilly gust of wind came over his body as goosebumps were making themselves visible. "Why the _hell_ is it-!" He yelled, as he glanced over at Danny, who must have been experiencing the same abnormal phenomena that was circulating around his car. He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed that Danny had composed a tiny snowflake in his hand and was staring at it until it fizzed out.

The old hunter had noticed that the young halfa hadn't heard him, or at least hadn't quite registered what he had said. He rose an eyebrow as he observed the boy's actions as Bobby watched him to do it once more, seeming to be caught up in his thoughts as he mindlessly formed another snowflake on top of his outstretched hand. "Are you content yet, Jack Frost?" Bobby asked sarcastically as he turned down the radio slightly, making the boy jump in surprise.

"Huh?" Danny asked in confusion as he fisted his hand at being addressed and looked at the old hunter quizzically.

"You've been making Christmas happen for the past five minutes, kid," Bobby said as he shook his head, "And _believe_ me, I was counting the minutes," he stated dryly as he turned up his air conditioning, now that the temperature had gone back to the summer heat.

Danny rose an eyebrow, "I have?" He asked under his breath, mostly to himself, "Sorry, I'm just a little nervous."

Bobby shook his head, "Didn't know you hated cheese so much," he said as he rolled his eyes, not fully grasping why the teen had such anxiety held up within him. "Well, we're almost there," Bobby stated as he shrugged lightly as he turned on his turn signal, shifting lanes slightly.

"You know…There's no one else on this road," Danny said as he half smirked, "You don't have to use your turn signal."

"You never know when an invisible car will ram you out of nowhere," Bobby explained as he shook his head. He then narrowed his eyes in agitation, "And who's a fourteen year old to tell _me_ how to drive?" Bobby asked, almost in a teasing voice.

Danny chuckled softly as he crossed his arms, "That's true…" Danny trailed as he looked out the window and noticed the city sign; Helena. The green sign slowly faded from view as he looked up in time to see Bobby slam on his breaks. The young halfa wasn't prepared as he was launched forward, the only thing saving him from slamming into the dashboard was the restraining of the seatbelt. "Whoa!" Danny yelled out in surprise as he looked up at Bobby for an explanation as to why he slammed on his breaks, only to find the older man wide eyed.

Taking notice of his gaze, Danny also looked forward, and almost wished he hadn't. Cars were abandoned in the streets forming makeshift alley ways, and there were numerous trails of blood, but seemingly strange enough, there were no bodies to coincide with the trails. "Kid…" Bobby trailed as he slowly opened his car door, his body stance straightening to that of a professional. "Stay close to me," he ordered in a stern, yet soft tone. Danny nodded as he also opened his door and stood up to his full height next to the truck. He noticed that the old hunter had gotten his hunter's bag from the back of the truck and slung it over his shoulder carefully, as to not bring attention to himself.

"What…" Danny trailed as he started to walk forward towards the blood, seeming to be mesmerized by the fact that there was so much on the ground. He only stopped when he felt a tight grip on his shoulder. Not too tight that he would cringe in pain, but a comforting and protective grip. A grip that he hadn't felt in a while. Having regaining his senses he shook his head slightly, clearing his head. "What do you think did this?" Danny asked in a hushed whisper.

"A witch…" Bobby trailed in slight disgust as he released his hand off of the boy. He always hated having dealt with witches, and that's why he argued against Sam and Dean taking this case. "A nasty one at that," Bobby added with caution as he stepped over a trail of blood.

Danny watched him take a few steps before mimicking his actions, not wanting to have someone else's blood on the bottom of his shoe. "Do you think Sam and Dean are-?" Danny was about to ask, but then was suddenly on the ground with Bobby on top of him. An onslaught of arrows were being fried in-between the cars and the boy could hear Bobby curse under his breath.

"Hunter's traps…Which means that Sam and Dean must have…" Bobby trailed, not fully coming to grips with the situation that he was forced into. He glanced down at Danny, who had eyes wide with panic and fear. "You were almost turned into Swiss cheese," Bobby stated with a smirk on his face as he got off the teen and put his back to the car they had dodged behind. "You alright there, kid?" Bobby asked as he looked at where the trap and sprung from using the rear view mirror of the car.

Danny nodded as he copied Bobby's movements, "But you know, I could have turned intangible," he said as he glanced around the area as well.

Bobby face palmed dramatically, "I didn't know you could do that!"

"You didn't ask!" Danny retorted with a grin.

"Next time you tell me exactly what you can do, before we do things!" Bobby reasoned, though he was slightly flustered and out of breath from arguing.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Bobby," Dean said as he came walking in-between a makeshift alley that was formed by the broken down cars. "And Danny," he added as he took a few more steps forward before coming to a complete stop. "Didn't know you would come here after us…" Dean trailed as he looked around the area, trying to pinpoint exactly where the two of them were. "But you really _didn't_ need to. Sammy and I are _perfectly_ fine here. Go home."

Bobby scoffed, "Idiot must be enchanted," he mumbled under his breath as he shook his head.

Danny cocked his head to the side, "What does that mean?" He asked as they noticed that Dean was getting closer to their location and decided to crawl into another makeshift alley of cars, to gain distance.

"It means he can't control himself…" Bobby trailed as he looked in another rear view mirror and smirked to himself, "Not that he had much control of himself anyway."

"What should we do?" Danny asked as he noticed that Dean was getting closer to them again, and they were running short on places to hide.

Bobby rolled his eyes, "The only thing we _can_ do is kill the witch," he said as he got out a cross bow from inside of his bag.

Danny's eyes widened, "Wait, wait, wait," he said quickly, "You're not really going to kill her are you?" Danny asked, lingering fear in his tone. After seeing Bobby not making any movement to lower his weapon, or change his mind, he raised his voice an increment. "There has to be another way!" He yelled slightly.

"Is that Danny I hear?" Dean asked as he hopped on top of the car they were hiding behind. He leaned down to look at the two of them, who were surprised that he could even move that fast. "You're looking much better, sleeping beauty!" He yelled as he smirked; showing off all of his teeth as he took out a jagged knife from his pants and swiped down at the two of them, causing Bobby and Danny to dodge roll in opposite direction.

"Balls!" Bobby yelled under his breath as he lined up his cross bow with Dean's foot as Dean looked over at Bobby when the old hunter was prepared to pull the trigger. His finger was slowly being pulled towards the trigger, unsure if he could actually shoot the man whom he considered as a son.

Dean spread his arms open to his sides in surrender, "Go ahead, Bobby. But we both know you won't do it!" He yelled as he waited a few seconds as he waited for the old hunter to shoot his projectile, only to slowly put it down. "That's what I thought," Dean taunted as he hopped down from the car. He rearranged the knife in his hand to a more sturdy position. "Bobby Singer," he addressed with a sinister smirk placed on his face, "Never the one to hurt a family member…" Dean trailed as he shrugged. "But I'm not like you!" He yelled as he charged towards Bobby, and the old hunter was too in shock to move out of the way.

However, as soon as Dean was prepared to swipe, his body lurched backwards as he suddenly stopped moving, and was now slumped over. He looked back up and had a soft smile on his face, "Whoa, this is really weird…" Dean stated as he looked at his hands. "This is what Dean sees? And why do I have the need…To eat pie?" He asked to himself as he looked over at Bobby with a grin.

"…_Danny_?" Bobby asked in disbelief.

"Who else could do this?" Dean asked sarcastically with a shrug. "I mean, aside from the freaky witch powers."

Bobby seemed to be at a loss of words before he shook his head, "You shouldn't even talk with your weird hocus pocus," Bobby sighed as he started to walk, placing the strap of the cross bow over his shoulder.

Dean frowned, "It's half ghost!" He started to argue, but then sighed, "You know what? Never mind. We should go and find Sam."

"With any luck he would be protecting the witch…You just have to distract him and then I'll deck the bitch one," Bobby said with no wavering emotions as he continued on his trek.

Dean cringed, not with the whole idea of killing a supernatural creature, no matter what their motives may be. With the way the hunters were doing things, they were no different than Vlad. He shrugged off the thought as he shook his head slightly. "Uh…So…Dean actually knows where to go," Dean said with a smirk. "And it's _not_ that way."

Bobby paused in his actions as he grumbled under his breath, "How was I supposed to know where to go? This is my third time in Helena for Christ's sake…" He mumbled as Dean led the way with a brooding Bobby behind him.

* * *

"Do you see anything out of the ordinary?" Bobby asked as they were walking through an abandoned hotel. There was furniture turned over in the lobby, and various objects such as luggage, and trash, scattered throughout the area.

"Other than this place looking ransacked?" Dean asked with slight concern, "No," he stated as he glanced back at the old hunter who had his cross bow up to his chest, being prepared to be used at a moment's notice. "Listen…About the witch…" He trailed nervously.

Bobby scowled as he rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Oh, not this again," he mumbled under his breath. "Look kid, we're hunters. We hunt things. And hunt constitutes as killing," Bobby explained vaguely.

Dean narrowed his eyes, "I know that…But what if she can change?" He asked as he stopped walking, crossing his arms. "You won't know until we try."

"Danny, look around you!" Bobby yelled out as he spread his free arm to the side, making an emphasis on his words with his actions, "If she really wanted to change, don't you think she would have done it already?"

"What a cruel thing to say…" Came a woman's voice from in front of them. Dean and Bobby looked up to see a woman dressed in a black revealing dress with black feathers coming off the long sleeves. She placed her hand barely over the handrail as she made her way down to the lobby. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to judge a book by its cover?" She asked with a slight seductive smile.

Danny shivered in slight disgust at how open she was being, and felt a momentary loss of control over Dean, who struggled to gain control. The young halfa was ejected from the hunter's body and was launched into the lobby wall with a sickening crack. He yelped as he made a small crater in the hotel's wallpaper. "Danny!" Bobby yelled in worry as he glanced over at the witch who had her pointer finger to her mouth, watching the scene in amusement.

"You see, I don't quite like it when people play with _my_ toys…" She said with a gentle shrug. "Dean, why didn't you finish them off?" She asked as she took a few more steps down the stairs, landing on the lobby carpet.

"Because maybe I don't like being someone else's puppet!" Dean growled out with a dark tone as he grabbed his knife and launched it at the unsuspecting witch. It grazed her shoulder and she let out a hiss of pain as she placed her hand to her shoulder in comfort.

"This is the thanks I get after letting your brother get some relief from his constant headaches?" She asked with a glare, "I was doing you two a favor."

Dean scoffed, "I don't think putting us under a spell that makes us attack our family members is helping us, witch."

Danny grumbled as he looked in between the witch and the hunters. Bobby's finger was slowly taking aim at the witch, and he knew he had to do something. He was still Danny Phantom; the protector of Amity Park. What kind of hero would he be if he didn't save everyone he possibly could?

"Wait!" Danny yelled as he turned intangible and sprinted towards the witch. He saw the arrow being projected through the air slowly, and he knew he couldn't take the hit for her…So he fired an ice-blast at the arrow, making it plummet harmlessly onto the carpet. He reappeared, and the hunters gave him confused glances. "You can't do this! You don't know if they're good supernaturals or bad!" Danny yelled out with his morals as he fisted his hands to the side, "Who are you to be jury, judge, and executioner?" He asked rhetorically, and couldn't help but cringe at the face that he had sounded exactly like Walker.

"Danny," Dean growled out as he took a menacing step towards him. "Move," he ordered in a dark tone, which made Danny stop breathing for a second. He shook his head in defiance as he took a step closer to the witch. "I said move!" Dean barked, more angrily this time.

The young halfa felt his heartbeat start to race out of fear and panic. Was he doing the right thing? Because if he was, he sure didn't feel like it. Bobby lowered his cross bow out of confusion as Dean growled and took dangerous strides towards Danny. The old hunter noticed this and tried to stop him from approaching the boy, "Dean, wait!" He yelled out, but Dean ignored him as his dangerous gaze was fixated on Danny.

Dean grabbed Danny's shoulders tightly that the boy yelled out in pain and flinched. "When I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it." He hounded as he shook the boy in his grasp, "Do you understand?" He asked, and Danny only closed his eyes in fear. "I said…_Do you understand_?" He repeated in a stern voice, expecting an answer from the boy. Danny didn't know what to think, he had felt betrayed and slightly afraid that Dean was talking to him in that way.

"I-I…" Danny trailed as he slowly opened his eyes, only to find that Dean's eyes were blood red and he still had the same sinister smirk on his face from when he was after them before. "Bobby, he's still enchanted!" Danny yelled as he turned intangible, right as Dean's hunter blade swiped across him.

"Damn it!" Bobby yelled as he fired a few arrows at the witch, only for her to lazily raise her hand and swipe them away in mid-air.

She yawned tiredly as she placed a hand over her mouth limply, "Yawn…You Hunters should try better than that…" She trailed in a challenging tone.

Danny growled as his eyes illuminated green; a flash of light came over him as he morphed into his ghostly counterpart. "You can't just treat people like that!" Danny yelled as he filled up a hand full of ecto-energy as he launched it at the witch. Her eyes grew wide as she tried the same technique as before, only to find it impossible to deflect. She dodged ungracefully as she hit the hotel carpet. She landed on her stomach as Danny approached her menacingly.

"What…The…Hell?" Dean asked, as the spell had worn off for real this time as he looked around in mild-confusion as to where he was. He noticed a white haired boy approach the witch with a deathful glare. Dean knew that glare, in fact, any hunter had seen that glare on someone's face before; it was filled with murderous intent.

"Danny!" Bobby yelled as he tried to call out to him, only for the boy to ignore him as he continued his trek to the witch, who started to shake in terror at something she had never seen before. This wasn't some human with powers…This was a monster. The old hunter ran to the boy, and Dean, making the connection that this was Danny mimicked the action. However, as they got within five feet of the young hybrid, a green ghost shield materialized; preventing them from intervening.

Danny released a handful of stray ecto-plasm at the wall, and heard the chemical reaction as it reacted with the wall paper. It hissed as it melted away through the wall, leaving a gaping hole, rather than just a singe. He was mad, and he wasn't going to hold back. "You played me. You took me for a fool!" He vented as he glared. "I thought that I had run out of people to trust again! I thought I was alone!" Danny monologue as he narrowed his eyes. "And for that…" He trailed as he looked down at her. He knew he must have seemed intimidating, but it was all part of the plan. "You'll never do witchcraft again, okay?" He asked in a concerned tone.

The witch looked up in confusion as she couldn't control her raging emotions. "W-What did…You say?"

"You have to give up witchcraft," Danny stated in absolute confidence. "You lost…So you have to do what I say, right?"

Bobby and Dean had wide eyes out of amazement. They were dumbfounded at Danny's behavior, and at his sudden change to such a calming atmosphere. "He was playing us…" Dean trailed as he shook his head, a smirk appearing on his face.

Bobby sighed as he wiped a hand against his sweaty face. He thought for sure the boy had gone ape shit and was fully prepared to deal out what he was threatening. "This boy will give me a heart attack."

"I…I can't just quit magic-!" The witch began to argue.

"Why can't you?" Danny asked as he bent down to the young woman's level. "At least don't kill anymore…Can you promise me that?" Danny asked as he held out a pinky.

The witch glanced at the pinky being offered to her, "You…You're a hunter…" She trailed, not understanding why he wasn't killing her.

Danny shook his head, "Nah, I'm a junior hunter…And I'm hoping to change a few things," he said with a small smile.

"Fine," she said as she snapped her fingers together, making Sam appear out of thin-air, appearing equally as confused as the rest of them. "And I'll bring all the people back too…" She trailed, as if being forced to apologize. She finally 'shook' on it and she was about to stand up, when Danny offered a hand to her.

"Thanks!" Danny said as he smiled.

The witch glanced at Danny and smiled back as she took his hand, "You're the first hunter that's actually nice…" She trailed as he helped her to her feet. 'And not one of the ones I've killed,' she thought darkly. "Tell you what…Danny was it?" She asked as she snapped her fingers again and a card appeared out of nowhere. She took it in-between her pointer and middle finger and handed it to the boy, "Take my card. Although I'm the youngest of my coven…If you need help, I'm willing to give it, doll," she stated with a wink. "Ciao!" She yelled as she disappeared in a black mist.

Sam watched the scene with the utmost confusion, "What…Just happened?"

"Looks like Danny here made a girlfriend!" Dean yelled with a proud grin on his face as he walked over to the young halfa, now that he had changed back to his human self in a flash of light. He slugged an arm over his shoulder, "And quite a looker too!" He yelled with a smirk as he whistled.

"He's too young for girls. They have cooties and all that," Bobby mumbled off-handedly as people began to appear back into the hotel lobby as life started to pick back up.

Sam began to sneak his way over to the exit, "Time to get going before people begin to suspect something?" He asked as the other three began to follow him.

Bobby nodded, "Agreed," he said in a tired voice. "It's been one hell of a day."

"Oh, come on! Are we not going to talk about Danny getting the witch's number?" Dean asked as Danny glared at him and shrugged off his arm while they were walking on the street. "She gave you her card! Her card!"

"Come on, Dean, don't be jealous because she didn't give you one," Sam commented with a sly grin.

Danny chuckled, "Good one!" He yelled as they high fived each other.

Dean rolled his eyes, "I could have gotten one if she just let me use my charm on her," he mumbled.

"Looks like it was the other way around this time, enchanted idiot," Bobby stated as Sam covered his mouth to avoid bursting out laughing.

Dean glared, "Sam was too! It wasn't entirely my fault!"

Sam rolled his eyes in amusement, "Last I checked, you just had to talk to the girl who was singing at the bar. I just went along for moral support," he stated with a shrug.

"Meet you two idiots back at the house," Bobby said as he grinned, "And try not to pick up weird women trying to one up Danny."

Dean scoffed as Sam waved farewell to them as they headed off in different directions, at least only for a short while. Danny felt a shiver go down his spine and looked around the city. Bobby took notice of this and raised a concerned eyebrow, "What's up?"

Danny shook his head, "Nothing…I just feel like I'm being watched…" He trailed as he crossed his arms in comfort.

"You better hope it's not that witch…For your sake and hers. You're too young to be a father yet, you have to wait until you're sixteen at least."

"Gee, thanks Bobby," Danny said dryly as he opened up the door and slid into the truck. He honestly couldn't wait for a good night's sleep, and to find a place to think so he could form a plan on how to go back to Amity Park and alert his family and friends what had happened to him, without gaining the attention of Vlad.

**To be continued...**


	4. Family doesn't end in blood

**A/N: Well, heya guys! I figured that I should update this story since it's been a couple of weeks. This is the last time I'm going to update this month, since finals are coming up. But once summer comes I should be uploading like crazy. (Hopefully). Thanks to all you guys who are still with me, but if you are new, you should probably get the conclusion that my Vlad is...To put it simple; crazy. Hope you guys like the read, I've messed around with the organization with the past and present, but it should be pretty easy to follow. **

**You guys and your such positive reviews about how I'm so descriptive. You are putting so much pressure on me. It's too much power for one mortal...Too much power, man! Also, this chapter just doesn't have much action in it. But it's still important. Mucho important, man! Also, 'footboard' isn't a word. But it is now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Supernatural. **

* * *

Supernatural Phantom

_Ch. 4: Family doesn't end in blood_

"_Sam? Tucker?" Danny asked as he walked into his house. He had received an urgent text message to meet at his house, and he knew that it was something terrible. "Guys?" He asked as he looked around and noticed that the furniture was overturned, and the house had appeared ransacked. His eyes grew wide with concern as he looked to where a note was written on a side table. He picked it up slowly with his hands shaking from his uncontrollable emotions. _

_After reading the note, he crushed it in his hands and let out a growl of resentment. "He won't get away with this!" He yelled as he turned into his ghostly alter ego and quickly made himself intangible as he flew through the ceiling. However, what the young teen had failed to see was the flickering of the environment before it returned to a normal state. The living room had looked normal as Sam and Tucker had quickly ran through the door. _

"_Danny?" They asked together as they looked around the room to find nothing out of the ordinary. "Tucker, we need to get to him!" Sam yelled, the despair in her tone couldn't be hidden as she quickly ran out of the house. "He's in danger!"_

* * *

Danny woke up with sweat on his face as he quickly sat up. He found himself to be on top of a bed in a dark room. He narrowed his eyes in confusion as he looked around the room and found a small lamp on the side table next to the bed. He felt in the darkness for a tiny pull string and pulled down on it slightly, causing the lamp to flicker on instantly. "Where…?" He mumbled as he pulled the soft comforter off of him and swung his legs to the side of the bed.

"Are you sure about what you've looked up?" Dean asked in disbelief. From the tone of his voice, Danny could tell that he was just told something unbelievable.

There was silence and Danny stood up from the bed slowly as he made his way over to the door that had light shining from underneath it. "Dean…" Sam stated slowly, "Danny Fenton was found dead a few weeks ago in Amity Park."

With that single statement, it made the young halfa's blood run cold. He took a step back as his hand was lingering on the doorknob. He was frozen in that position for a few seconds, he felt numb and couldn't feel his body at all. With the newfound information, he wasn't too sure about opening the door anymore. How could he have been dead? He was right there, he was still half alive.

"Bobby!" Sam yelled as Danny heard heavy footsteps making their way to his door. Danny welcomed the light from the hallway as it flooded into his room. He hadn't even seen the door open, it was that fast of a motion. Bobby, who was out of breath and had a concerned look on his face did let his hand go off the doorknob as he looked down at the boy who had fallen to the floor in shock.

"Danny?" Bobby asked cautiously as he took a couple of steps towards the shocked teenager. "Danny, look at me," He ordered in a soft tone.

The young half ghost slowly looked up at the older hunter, "How…Can I be dead?" Danny asked, still stunned about the news. "I'm right here…" He trailed as he shook his head.

Bobby didn't say anything as he held the scared boy closer to him, much like he used to do for the Winchester brothers when they were young. "Listen, you're alive…" He trailed as he listened for the boy's short, slow heartbeat. When he heard a beat after a few seconds he smiled, "Your damn heartbeat _proves_ that."

"Danny?" Sam asked as he entered the room, with Dean by his side. "You aren't dead…" Sam trailed as he tried to be supportive as well, but found the job being much harder than Bobby made it out to be.

"Not fully dead, anyway," Dean stated as he walked over to the bed and leaned against the footboard of it with his arms crossed, "As you've so elegantly proven to us over the last few days."

Danny shook his head as he started to come out of his weakened state, "You said that they…" He trailed, unable to finish his sentence. Death was a tricky subject to him, and he didn't like talking about it if he could.

Sam ran a hand through his long hair, "That's the thing…The police found the body, but it was decomposing at a relatively fast rate….While it was still alive."

"Wait…" Danny stated as he began to use his brain to think of a possible explanation, "You said that it was a few weeks ago?" He asked as Sam nodded. "That's about the time I…I…," Danny stuttered slightly before swallowing it down and continued to talk, "Got kidnapped," he finished and Dean's eyes softened as he realized how hard it was for the teenager to talk about it.

"You think it was that ghost that's after you?" Dean asked as he brought his body off of the footboard as he stood up straight and glanced at Sam who shook his head.

Danny stayed silent before he nodded, "He…He's made…" He trailed as he couldn't look the Hunter's in the eyes at that point as he decided to look at the floor. "Clones of me…" He mumbled as Bobby started to loosen his grip on the boy, feeling as if his role as a surrogate parent was done. "In the past."

Bobby scoffed in disbelief, "Clones?" He asked as he shook his head, "What kind of sick in the head, twisted-!"

"What happened to them, Danny?" Sam asked softly, cutting off Bobby slightly as he positioned himself into a squat so that he could better communicate with Danny eye to eye. At his reluctance to answer, Sam decided to repeat his question, "Danny?" He asked as the young half ghost looked up at him with remorse on his face.

"I had to fight them…He made me fight them…" Danny trailed as he shook his head, "And when I defeated them, they turned into this…Green goop…" He mumbled, remembering how he had fought the unfinished clones of himself. The one at the miniature golf course, then the two on the street. Each and every one of them had destabilized and resulted in a lifeless slime. Danny was lucky that Danielle hadn't met the same fate…But the other clone in the lab…The look on his scared face…

Bobby looked up at Dean, who nodded in reply, "So this body that they found, it was just a clone of you," he stated as Danny looked up at the brother and nodded. "Well that takes care of that mystery."

Sam shook his head as he stood up to this full height from his previously crouched position, "No. That ghost did it on purpose," Sam stated as all three of the men were looking up at him, silently demanding a further explanation with their eyes. "With Danny's friends and family thinking that he's dead…"

"It'll make it so that son of a bitch can steal him away and no one will be out looking for him," Bobby finished vulgarly as there was venom in his tone.

"I can't go home…" Danny trailed as he shook his head in defeat. "He knew that I would try and go back to them!" Danny yelled as he put his knees up to his chest.

Dean chuckled, as he made his way over to the teenager, "Your enemy didn't factor one thing into the equation…" Dean trailed as he grinned confidently, "_Us_."

Bobby nodded in agreement, "Dean's right. As long as you're with us, you're family," he said as he pulled of his hat from his head and placed it on Danny's in an affectionate way. "And family don't end in blood," he stated as he stood up.

"I…I don't know what to say," Danny said as he looked at the three Hunter's before him. He saw that Sam offered his hand to help Danny up and the young halfa knew that it meant much more than just that. He grinned as he took the hand and Sam helped him up with one strong motion.

"As of this point you're a Winchester," Dean stated with a grin.

Bobby narrowed his eyes at the two brothers as he got in the middle of the heart wrenching scene, "Now hold it," Bobby stated, pushing Dean slightly, "Winchester's have a nick for getting themselves into trouble," he said as he looked at Danny with a grin, "How about you become a Singer instead?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Welcome to the family, Danny," the younger hunter said dryly as he started to walk out the door, making a motion for Danny to follow him out. "Let's just leave them to bicker it out. What do you say about Chinese food for dinner?"

"It's better than hamburgers," Danny stated as they started to head down the stairs and into the living room.

A shudder went through Sam's body as he tried not to think about how many times Dean had made him eat hamburgers on their adventures together, "Yeah. That's something that Dean and Bobby have in common."

Danny smiled as he heard a crash upstairs and looked at Sam with slight concern, "Should we-?"

"No," Sam said as he grinned, "Trust me, they do this all the time…" He trailed, and Danny could hear the annoyance in it. "You'll get used to it…"

* * *

**Three weeks ago…**

Danny held his hands to his ears in the dark, small enclosed room that he was being held in. His body was trembling, and Vlad smiled at his work. It had only been two days, yet he knew that the boy was going to break at any moment. "Daniel," Vlad addressed as he could see the boy push harder against his ears, in a desperate hope to drown out his voice.

"Leave me alone, Vlad!" Danny yelled out in a shaky voice.

"Daniel, it won't do you any good to do that…We both know you have enhanced hearing…" Vlad trailed as he smirked, "You'll hear what I have to say, no matter how much you don't want to."

"Shut up!" Danny yelled as he looked around the small room and could only see mirrors along the wall. Although they appeared to be simple mirrors, he had a feeling that Vlad could see them through them like windows on the other side of the glass. Danny felt like he was being interrogated, like those rooms in the cop shows…Only this was much, much worse.

Vlad chuckled, "Your family and friends are safe," Vlad started as he began pacing back and forth, still looking into the dark room. He was no amateur with the understanding of psychology. He had used this technique to break the boy faster. The darkness made the boy feel defenseless and insecure. "As I have promised they were sent safely back to their homes."

Danny remained quiet as he stood up, bringing his arms down to his sides. He knew that Vlad was telling the truth about the enhanced hearing part. The young half ghost began walking around the dark room, trying to find a way out. Vlad smirked at this action, "However, they will not want you when you see them again."

"What…" Danny trailed as he stopped what he was doing and stared at the mirrors. He could only see himself, but he knew without a doubt that Vlad was standing beyond them. "What are you talking about?" He asked as his fingers started to tremble uncontrollably.

"Exactly as I said, my boy," Vlad said, and he noticed the boy tensing up at the 'my boy' part. "They will have moved on. Accepted what had become of you-"

"My parents and friends will never stop looking for me!" Danny yelled as he cut off Vlad, who merely cocked his head to the side, watching in amusement at the trapped boy. "You won't get away with this!"

Vlad chuckled lightly, "Hold onto your precious ideals, Daniel. They will be the last thing I will destroy before you finally submit to me."

Danny's breathing became erotic as a transparent screen appeared on the window in front of Vlad. He examined the boy's vitals and heartbeat before dismissing the window with a flick of his finger. "Y-You're wrong," Danny stuttered as he sat down on the ground to compose himself. "I won't ever submit to you," he said in a soft courageous tone that made Vlad glare in spite at the boy in the small room.

"Keep telling yourself that, Daniel," Vlad stated in a slightly venomous tone as he began to walk away from the young boy's room. He turned placed his hands behind his back in a relaxed manner, the rage leaving him. "Now, to make sure that those pesky friends of his won't come looking for him…" He mumbled as he headed down the hallway and towards his private lab.

* * *

"Okay, okay, so it's Danny Singer," Dean stated with a roll of his eyes, "You didn't need to nail me over the head with a lamp shade…" He trailed as he rubbed his abused head with his right hand slowly.

Bobby and Dean came walking down the stairs and were instantly met with the scent of Chinese food. Both men made the same exact face upon first experiencing the scent. "What the hell is that foul smelling…?" He trailed as he looked over at Sam and Danny sitting on the couch with chopsitcks in their hands. "That isn't American food…"

Sam grinned mischievously, "Thought we needed something different," he stated as he shrugged.

"You got that rice and vegetable crap!" Dean yelled as he walked over to the carry out bags and looked inside of them with a narrowed eyes in confusion, "Where's the meat?" He asked over his shoulder at the two sitting on the desk.

"You didn't _ask_ for meat," Sam stated as Danny grinned in response.

Bobby scoffed, "That's because we didn't _know_ you were ordering Chinese!" He yelled as Danny patted the empty couch cushion next to him. The older hunter rolled his eyes as he took the seat, "Get me a plate, Dean," he ordered as Dean turned around with raised eyebrows in response.

"Are you seriously thinking about eating this crap?" Dean responded as Bobby slowly turned his head towards Dean.

"Do you see anything else?" Bobby asked incredulously as he shook his head, "Now hurry up and dish me out a plate before it gets cold…" He trailed as he crossed his arms.

Sam chuckled, "You heard the man, Dean. He wants his Chinese food," he stated with a grin as he began to continue eating his food. Bobby was laughing as Danny kept failing to use his chopsticks properly as he slapped the back of the boy's back affectionately.

Dean grumbled, "Wait until the next hunt, Sammy…" He muttered menacingly under his breath.

* * *

Vlad opened up a pod within his laboratory. A clone of Danny was residing within it and was blankly looking ahead. Vlad's face was stern as he unlocked the pod, letting the clone fall out onto the ground harshly.

It groaned as it struggled to get up, "What…?" He began to ask but stopped when Vlad suddenly grabbed him by the top of the shirt with a glare. The clone was disoriented and had a hard time focusing on the thing in front of him.

"You don't have a purpose anymore," Vlad stated as the clone narrowed his eyes in confusion in response. Vlad then took out a knife and held it sternly in his free hand. "You see, I can't injure you with any of my ghost powers…That would make them know that a ghost did it," Vlad stated as he shook his head, "And we can't have them running around aimlessly searching for a ghost," he monologue as he chuckled. The clone didn't respond as it looked around the lab, trying to get an image of it to memorize. It even couldn't understand what the man was talking about in front of him.

The clone's eyes went wide when suddenly the knife was plunged deep into its stomach. Vlad leaned in closely, his hands turning a dark pink. "They will wonder every single day what human maniac dared to hurt precious Daniel Fenton," he stated as blood and ectoplasm immediately started pouring down from the wound. The clone let out a grunt of pain as it tried to get away from the man who was inflicting the excruciating pain upon him.

"And with Daniel Fenton is dead, Daniel Masters will live on," Vlad chuckled slightly insanely as he opened up a dark pink portal. He threw the clone through it, knowing that on the other end of the portal was Amity Park. He smirked when the portal closed and looked down at his hands. His smirk vanished as disgust quickly took its place. He walked over to the sink that was in his laboratory and watched as the blood and ectoplasm washed off without a thought. Once the deed was done, he dried off his hands and decided that he would pay a small visit to his future son before retreating to bed for the night.

**To be continued...**


	5. Fight a ghost with a ghost!

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the almost month absence. But you know, sometimes finals come up, and sometimes you fail them, and pass them. That's it. That's all there is to it. And also, math is a bitch. Moving along, this chapter has no flashbacks, but there still might be flashbacks in the following chapters. And someone from Danny's past shows up! That's all I'm telling you, you'd have to read the rest to find out. Also, I can't believe what's happening in the Supernatural show right now. After they killed Kevin...He was in AP man! Now they must mess with Charlie! **

**A tear for the fallen Kevin Trann. A tear for Charlie. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I don't own Supernatural. **

Supernatural Phantom

_Ch. 5: Fight a ghost with a ghost!_

Danny sighed as he leaned on the desk in front of him. Sure, school is important, but when Danny Fenton was technically dead, what was the point? He placed his arms on the desk and glanced over at the smart board that was presenting a power point. Bobby had enrolled him in the public school system, under the hard core influence of Sam, and this was his second week of the tenth grade. It was the same high school that Bobby had went to, and he the Singer family, they had a horrible reputation in the school system. It kind of made Danny wonder what Bobby had even done when he was in high school.

"Danny?" The teacher asked from the front of the room. This got the boy's attention as he glanced to the front and noticed that the almost balding teacher was waving him over. He wondered what it was for, either he was in trouble, or Bobby needed him for something. He stood up in the dimly lit room and made his way to the front of it, being careful as to not step on the multiple book bags of the other students that were in the way.

"Yeah?" He asked in confusion as the teacher sighed in response, he slammed the phone that he had in his hand into the receiver, ending the call that he was on.

"Your father has signed you out early. Gather your things," he stated in a grim manner. Danny didn't know if it was because he was skipping his lecture, or because he got to leave this school earlier than the teacher.

He pushed the thought away as he went back to his desk and collected his belongings as he made his way to the front and opened up the door carefully and closed it slowly. He looked out into the hallway and noticed that Bobby was leaning against the wall in a bored manner, his face clearly lined with disgust. "The _hell_ are they teaching you in there?" He grumbled as he sat up straight and pulled down his shirt slightly, as it had wrinkled up during his wait for the teen.

Danny shrugged in response, "I don't really know…" He trailed as he looked through the small window that was in the wooden door. "I think that might be Thomas Edison?" He asked as he squinted before Bobby pulled Danny closer to him as he started to walk, with the teen in tow.

Bobby scoffed in disbelief, "If you ask me, that's what google is for," he grumbled as Danny chuckled in response.

"Don't let Sam catch you say that!" The young halfa warned in a teasing tone.

"Between me and you, kid, he's a nerd," Bobby stated with a grin on his face as they came to the double doors that led to the outside. As they went through it, Danny noticed the impala outside. The half ghost rose a confused eyebrow as he turned to Bobby for an explanation. "I know what you're thinking, Danny…" Bobby trailed as he sighed in defeat, "I _told_ them that school was important, but they _insisted_ that this job was one only you could do…"

Danny grinned, "Wow, Sam sure is a hypocrite, huh?" He stated as Bobby nodded.

"He's an idjit! Hell, they're _both_ idjits!" He stated out loud as Dean and Sam started to come out of their car and glanced over at the two of them.

"Hey! We just got our asses handed to us by a bunch of ghosts!" Dean yelled out as Danny just now noticed that there were multiple bruises and scratches aligned on his body. He then looked to see the damage on Sam and saw that his arm was in a cast. "_Hundreds_ of them at that place!" He whined as he rubbed his right shoulder joint with his left hand tenderly.

"_Ghosts_?" Danny asked in confusion. "I don't understand, they've never been this…" He trailed as he looked over at the two hunters conditions, "_Violent_," he finished as Dean scoffed.

As the older brother opened up his mouth to retort, Sam interrupted him, "I know that I've said school is important, Danny…" Sam mumbled as he looked down at the ground, almost in embarrassment, "But we kind of messed up this time…" He said as he looked up at the young halfa with pleading eyes, "We need your help."

Bobby grinned as he pushed Danny closer to him, "Don't think so. Education is important. Danny ain't going nowhere," he stated as he started to walk away, down to the parking lot where a green truck was. "Besides, he has a test in a few days, there's _no_ _way_ he can miss that!" He boasted as Sam started to grow red from embarrassment. Dean looked appalled as he watched Bobby take away the only chance they had at finishing the hunt. "And think about the attendance! This will look bad on his overall school record!" Bobby continued to rant.

Dean looked at Sam and hit him in the arm, "You started this by saying how important education was to Bobby, and now he's _completely_ pissed off!" He yelled as he narrowed his eyes, "Fix it!"

Sam, who looked between his brother and Bobby with Danny before he sighed in defeat, "Fine!" He yelled as Bobby and Danny stopped walking as the oldest hunter looked back with a triumphant grin. "I'm sorry about what I've said!" He yelled, his face turning red from embarrassment. "It's your job to be Danny's guardian, and I was being overprotective…" He grumbled the last part.

"Sorry, couldn't hear that part!" Bobby teased from across the parking lot.

"Bobby…" Danny trailed in sympathy towards Sam.

Bobby chuckled, "You have to tease your family once in a while, Danny," he stated with a grin as he put his head lower to the boy's to whisper in his ear, "Just look at him!" He grinned even bigger as Danny glanced at the brother and noticed that his face was a bright red.

Danny nodded, "Guess you're right," he stated with a small smile.

"That's my boy," Bobby stated with a proud grin as he stood up straighter and patted the boy on his shoulder supportively, "See? You don't even _need_ school. _I_ can teach you all you need to know!" He boasted as Danny cocked his head and furrowed his eyebrows with a smirk on his face.

"Gee, I'm not too sure about that…" He trailed in a teasing tone.

"Little shit," Bobby stated as he smacked the back of Danny's head lightly in a fatherly way.

Dean looked in between Sam and Bobby before he rolled his eyes and made his way over to the impala, "Get in the car, Sam. You look ridiculous," he stated in a grumbled as he opened up the car door violently. "Danny! Hurry up, or we're leaving without you!" He ordered as Sam got over his emotions and made his way over to the car as well.

Danny made his way over to the impala, but felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him back. He glanced at Bobby who was rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Just…" He trailed as he glanced over at the impala, where the two brothers were in, most likely arguing. "Come back in better shape than them, alright?" He asked as Danny nodded with a grin on his face.

"So, you _do_ care!" Danny stated as he got hit on the head again.

"You really are a little shit!" Bobby yelled as he huffed away to his truck. Danny watched with a small smile on his face before he got called over to where the two brothers were.

"Now, Danny!" Dean yelled from outside the window as he started to car up. Danny ran over and got in the back seat as they started to take off. "Man! Nothing beats the sound of hearing this thing in action!" Dean mused out loud as his eyes shinned with excitement.

Sam turned around in his seat with a dark smirk towards Danny, "And this is how _not_ to act if you want a girlfriend, Danny," Sam teased as Dean huffed in response. Danny grinned at Sam before looking out the window and watched as the school faded from sight.

* * *

"And here it is," Dean stated as he turned off the car, right outside of an abandoned hospital. Danny looked up at the place and narrowed his eyes at how massive the building was. It must have been at least nine floors. "Alright," Dean said as he looked between Sam and Danny. "So, here's the game plan. Danny, you go and do your halfa mumbo jumbo and look the place around. I'll be on the first floor taking readings."

"Okay," Danny said as he quickly turned into his ghostly counterpart as the two white rings appeared at his waist and traveled in separate directions. "Then what do I do?" He asked as he was hovering a few inches off the seat.

Sam glanced at Danny, his eyes full of concern, "Listen, Danny, if you want to back out-!" He started to say but was cut off by Dean, who let out an annoyed scoff.

"Sammy, he's the expert on this ghostly stuff," Dean stated as Sam glared at him.

"No," Sam disagreed, "_We're_ the experts. I still don't want Danny going in there alone!"

Dean shook his head as he rolled his eyes. He then looked at the younger hunter, "What? You going in there with him?" He asked rhetorically. Sam looked down at the ground in defeat, he knew that he wouldn't be able to do much this time around. "That's what I thought…" Dean trailed as he opened up the door. "Stay here and watch the cameras that we installed," he stated as he slammed the door shut.

Danny looked at the hospital, and then at Sam, "Who…" Danny started but then shook his head, "Which ghost did this to you?" He asked as Sam sighed, his face turning red.

"It really…_Wasn't_…A _ghost_…" Sam stuttered.

"Long haired hunter here got crushed under a heavy _box_," Dean stated as he leaned against the rolled down window on the passenger side of the car. Mocking Sam as he wasn't even an inch away from him. "I got hurt because I tried to get the bitch off of him. Only when there were hundreds of low leveled ghosts on our asses; so we had to hide out tails and run."

Danny nodded, before his head perked up, "Did you say a box?" He asked as he turned intangible and flew through the hood of the car. He eyed the hospital once more when his ghost sense went off.

Dean looked up at the floating boy and narrowed his eyes, "Was that smoke?" He asked as Danny looked down upon being questioned. "You're fourteen! You can't smoke!" Dean yelled in a lecturing manner.

Sam chuckled from inside of the car, "I can think of a whole bunch of things that dad disapproved of when you were younger than that…" He mumbled, which Dean glared at him for. Sam then looked up from the monitors he was observing, "Hm? Did I say that _out_ _loud_?" Sam asked as he teased.

"No, that was my ghost sense…" Danny stated as he floated down to where Dean was as he glanced at the hospital again. Another blue smoke appeared from out of his mouth, and then another after that. Dean was just looking at him with a curious expression. "What?" Danny asked as another one went out of his mouth uncontrollably.

"Nothing…" Dean mumbled, and then he smirked, "Do you do birthday parties?" He asked as Danny rolled his eyes with slight annoyance.

"If I did, _you_ wouldn't be able to afford it," Danny responded as he started to walk towards the hospital's entrance. It was completely off of its hinges and had a warning that stated 'Keep Out.' The windows were shattered, leaving only the opening to where the window once was.

Dean chuckled as he followed after the teen, "That was some harsh wit, kid," he stated as he pulled out a K-2 meter. It started to fluctuate immediately. "Whatever ghost this thing is picking up, it's off the charts," Dean mused.

Danny glanced back at him and saw it was pointed directly towards him, "Dean," he deadpanned as the older hunter looked up. Danny then pointed from the meter and then to himself in an unamused fashion. Dean looked down at the device and then looked at the young half ghost. He then narrowed his eyes at the teen. "Hey, you're the one that's reading for ghosts when I'm right by your side," Danny said defensively with a grin.

"Get out of here…" Dean said in defeat as Danny smirked.

"Sure thing, boss," Danny responded as he turned intangible, "I'm sure if you're in trouble, I'll just follow your scream," he teased as he flew through the ceiling, not waiting around for Dean's witty reply in return. He started to look around the second floor, a good distance away from the K-2 meter. "If he said boxes…" Danny trailed as he looked around the area, "Why don't I see any?" He asked as he landed on the ground.

"You…" Came a timid reply from beside him. Danny looked to his left and noticed a small child, whose image was barely flickering into existence. "Ph-Phantom," the small ghost child stuttered.

Danny rose an eyebrow, "And you are?" He asked, but he didn't get an answer because the ghost disappeared. "Well…" Danny mumbled as he looked in front of him, "That was weird," he stated as he started to walk down the abandoned hallway. It had started to get dark, so he brought his hand out in front of him and lit up a small ecto-blast on his hand. It made an eerie atmosphere as he continued to the main wing of the building.

As he took another step, a face was staring at him. It was in the walls, and appeared to be an older man. "You…" It trailed, its mouth not moving, which made Danny jump back to the opposite wall in surprise. "Alive?" It asked in an incoherent speech.

"Yes?" Danny asked, not understanding why everyone was…And then it hit him. Vlad had made sure that he had died. Which meant that there must have been an announcement. Then the word got around in the Ghost Zone. He examined the face as he got his thoughts together, this man was a weak powered ghost. Which meant that someone was leading the small army of ghosts that resided in the hospital. "Who's your leader?" Danny asked as the face flickered once more.

"-x –st," he stated before he disappeared.

Danny sighed dejectedly as he face palmed, "That was absolutely _no_ help…" He trailed as he looked up at his ghost sense going off at the last minute. A female's body that was in a bloody nurses office appeared in front of him. She had a wide smile on her face. "Uh…" Danny trailed as the girl cocked her head slightly as being addressed.

"I know you," she stated as she chuckled. "Phantom," she addressed as she her body flickered, as the other ghosts all had.

"That's me," Danny stated as he tried to not grow annoyed at each ghost saying the same thing. "Listen, I don't want to ask and run, but who's your leader?" He asked as the nurse looked taken aback.

Her form flickered as it moved closer to him when it reappeared, "Leader?" She asked as she gazed into Danny's neon green eyes. She was too close, and it was starting to make the young half ghost slightly uncomfortable.

Danny nodded, "Yeah…Your _leader_?" He asked as she nodded in understanding. She flickered as she reappeared a few feet from the teen. She waiting for him to look for her, and when his eyes caught hers, she waved her hand towards her, a motion that meant for him to follow. "Why do I get the feeling that I'm being led into a trap?" He mumbled under his breath as he hovered into the air and followed after the flickering ghost in front of him.

* * *

Dean was grasping the K-2 meter in a steel grip as he pointed it along the walls as he was walking. "Why is this thing dead?" He asked as he didn't even get a blink for the past thirty minutes. All of a sudden, it started to blink off the charts. Dean pulled out an iron rod and held it firmly in his other hand as he glanced around.

"Hey, Dean, I-!" Danny began to say as he floated from the ceiling, but had to avoid a hurtling steel rod towards him. "Whoa!" He yelled as he turned intangible at the last minute to avoid getting hurt. When Dean looked up, he had realization in his eyes before he hardened them in anger.

"Damn it!" He yelled, "Don't you know any better than to sneak up on a guy when he's in the middle of a ghost hunt!" He yelled in a sudden rush as Danny just blinked in response as he floated in the air. Though, after Dean had let his frustrations out, Danny smirked.

"You were scared," Danny stated, with the grin plastered on his face.

Dean glared at the ghost teen, not admitting anything as he felt his heart calm down, "Did you find anything?" He asked as Danny nodded.

"I was speaking to the local and-"

"_Local_?" Dean asked with a scoff as he rose an eyebrow.

Danny sighed, "A ghost, whatever you want to call her," he stated as he rolled his eyes in annoyance, "She led me exactly to where the lair of their leader was," he continued Dean nodded.

"Let's get going then, kid," Dean stated as he started to walk, placing the K-2 meter by his side. "And I wasn't _scared_," he mumbled as he started to walk faster, not wanting to look the floating teenager in the eye. "Surprised, but I wasn't _scared_…" He muttered as Danny smirked.

LINE BREAK

As the two of them reached the middle of the second floor, Danny entered carefully. There was a small wind that went through the area, making Dean unsheathe his iron rod, prepared to use it against the leader of the small heard of ghosts.

"WHO DARES TO ENTER MY DOMAIN?" Yelled out the ghost as the wind started to pick up.

Danny smirked as he started to make two ecto-blasts, one in each had as he fisted them, "Why don't you come out here and see for yourself?" Danny asked as the wind ceased immediately. That was extremely odd as Dean and Danny glanced at each other in slight confusion.

"UH…I DO NOT REALLY WISH TO KNOW…" It stuttered, still at the same yelling obnoxious tone.

"Wait a second…" Danny trailed as he let the ecto-blasts disintegrate as he started to walk towards the center of the area.

Dean narrowed his eyes at the boy who was willingly entering the lion's den powerless, "Danny!" He yelled as he grumbled at the boy's inexperience before stealthily making his way over towards the center of the room as well. Within the center, there were towers upon towers of boxes. "What is…?" Dean trailed as he couldn't understand why a ghost was so obsessed with boxes.

Danny chuckled, "Where are you, Boxy?" He asked with a grin. "And why are you so far away from Amity Park?" Danny asked as he looked over at a tower, his ghost sense finding out exactly where the said ghost was hiding.

"THAT IS NO BUISNESS OF YOURS, PHANTOM!" He yelled as he materialized right in front of the two of them. He didn't change in his appearance at all, and Danny shook his head at that thought. "AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE…UNALIVE?" He asked, as he looked at Danny with shock.

"Who is this gu-?" Dean started to ask.

"No, don't-!" Danny began to yell in warning, but it was too late.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" He yelled as the wind started to pick up throughout the room. "AND YOU SHALL FEEL MY WRATH OF MY NUMEROUS OF BOXES COMPLETE WITH MY UNDEAD ARMY!" He yelled as the boxes started to pick up by themselves and was sent flying across the room.

Dean tried to find cover, but it was a complete open area, with nothing to block the attacks from. He watched as a box came towards him when Danny stood protectively in front of him and put up a neon green shield. The boxes bounced harmlessly off the barrier.

Danny glanced behind him at the wide eyed hunter, "You just _had_ to ask, didn't you?" He asked in a monotone voice, clearly unamused at Dean's actions. Dean shrugged in response as the shield started to crack under the weight of all the boxes. "What should we do now?" Danny asked as Dean sighed.

"I'm not a fan of retreating…" He trailed, and Danny nodded.

"Neither am I," the halfa said with a grin etched on his face. Dean nodded in agreement. "When my shield breaks, you run on the other side of the room and knock some sense into old Boxy," he stated as Dean smirked.

"Sounds like a plan, kid," Dean stated as the shield finally broke. The two leapt into action as Danny sprinted around the room, knocking the boxes down on the ground with an ecto-ray and did the same with the stray ghosts who thought they could take him on.

They hissed when the ecto-plasm hit them, and flickered out of existence. Danny didn't know if he had killed them or not, but he didn't dwell on it for too long. Another heard of low leveled ghosts were heading straight towards him. "Honestly? I think school wouldn't have been as exhausting as this," Danny mumbled as he gathered all of his ecto-plasm and brought it into his two hands. He then brought his hands together and made it even bigger. He then tossed it towards the herd of ghosts, "Ghost grenade!" He yelled as he turned around and put up a small shield, as he was still in the blast radius.

When the blast went off, Danny lowered his shield and found that the small attack had packed a big punch. There were no ghosts left on the field. He sighed in exhaustion as he wiped the sweat from his face. He then turned around and noticed that the Box Ghost was laying on the ground, groaning as he rubbed his head. "You hit him on the head?" Danny asked with a small smile.

"You did say 'knock some sense'," Dean stated with a smirk.

"YOU…PLASMIUS IS LOOKING FOR YOU…" The Box Ghost stated as Danny's blood ran cold at the statement. He took an unconscious step back, fearing that the said ghost would appear at any moment. "WITH YOU DECLARED DEAD, THE GHOST ZONE HAS NAMED HIM THE KING OF THE GHOST ZONE…" The Box Ghost stated as he rubbed his head with his pudgy hands.

Dean glanced over at Danny and saw that he was shaking, "You okay, Danny?" Dean asked as he started to walk over to him. Danny looked up and noticed that the older hunter was making his way over to him and he nodded stiffly.

"F-Fine," he stuttered as he looked down at the Box Ghost, who was grinning slightly. "I don't _care_ who's in charge of the Ghost Zone," he stated, shaking off his fear of the older half ghost, "Why are _you_ so far away from Amity Park?" Danny repeated his question from earlier.

"THERE WAS NO REASON FOR ME TO STAY IN THE UNEVENTFUL TOWN WITH NO ONE TO CHALLENGE ME! MANY OF THE GHOSTS HAVE DONE THE SAME! WITHOUT THE GHOST CHILD, THERE WAS NO POINT!" The Box Ghost explained.

Danny nodded, "I…See," he trailed as he looked down at the ground, "So, Amity Park is completely safe?" He asked as Dean noticed that the Box Ghost had recovered enough of his strength to sit up.

"YES! ASIDE FROM THE LOW LEVELED WEAKLINGS WHO STILL DECIDE TO HAUNT THE TOWN!" The Box Ghost stated with a cheeky grin.

"You said that Plasmius was still after Phantom?" Dean asked, trying to get information from the weakened ghost. "Does he know where he is?" He asked in a dark tone as he squatted down to meet the ghost's eye level.

"I SHALL NOT ANSWER TO A MEASLEY HUMAN!" The Box Ghost quipped as he turned his head.

Dean, however, would not have that 'holier than thou' attitude as he gripped the collar of the ghost's shirt as he brought him closer to him, making his face not even an inch apart from his own. "Does. He. Know. Where. He. Is?" Dean growled out in a stern, dark tone.

The Box Ghost started to shake uncontrollably, "I-IF HE DID, THEN THE GHOST CHILD WOULD NOT STILL BE HERE!" He yelled in slight fear. Dean dropped the ghost down on the ground, approving his answer.

Dean turned towards Danny with a happy grin on his face, "See? _Nothing_ to be concerned about!" He stated as he slapped his hands together. "Now let's exorcise this guy and-!" Dean stated as he turned back towards the Box Ghost who had vanished, making his escape from the two of them, "Where did he go!?" Dean grumbled as he looked around the room. He looked at Danny and was about to start lecturing him, but upon seeing his crestfallen expression on the teen's face, he let it drop. "What are you worried about kid? Let's get out of this dreary place," Dean stated as he punched Danny on the arm lightly as he started to walk away.

"I don't want him to take me," Danny mumbled out. This made Dean turn around in shock as he looked at the usual brave teenager in front of him. It really hurt the older hunter to see such a courageous teen look so…Torn and defeated. He walked over to the young teen and slung his arm around his shoulders. He started to walk, forcing the teen to walk with him.

"He won't touch a hair on your head," Dean stated in a protective tone. "You really think Bobby will let that happen?" Dean asked as Danny shook his head. "Or Sammy?" Dean asked with a grin on his face. Danny shook his head once more. "Or _me_?" Dean asked with a smirk.

Danny's spirits had raised as he smiled back at the older hunter, "_You_ might. Just to be mean," he stated as Dean chuckled and put a fist down on the teen's head and gave him a noogie. Danny narrowed his eyes slightly in pain as he tried to get out of the older hunter's grip. "Ow! Ow! _Okay_! Point made!" He yelled as Dean placed his hand down.

Dean let go of the teen, placing his arms by his sides, "Now hurry up, Bobby will have my head if I don't get you home before sunrise," he stated with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah," Danny called out from behind him as they started to walk out of the abandoned hospital. When they saw Sam in the car, he had his mouth open and was sleeping with one arm propped up on the window, which was holding his head.

Dean chuckled as he looked down on the ground, searching for something. Danny rose an eyebrow in confusion when he picked up a plastic spoon. Danny then furrowed his eyebrows in disgust as Dean placed the spoon in Sam's mouth. However, as soon as he did, Sam immediately shot his eyes open and spit the used spoon out of his mouth. "Ugh!" He yelled as he looked around, looking in the mirror as he stuck out his tongue. "Dean!" He yelled as he looked up at Dean's smirking face. "_Again_?!" He yelled as Dean shrugged, going around the car into the driver's seat. Sam then looked at Danny with a scornful look, "You _let_ him do that?" He asked, astonished that he would let Dean commit such a disgusting act.

"That was payback for the education argument," Danny grumbled as he slid into the back seat.

Sam narrowed his eyes as he looked over at Dean as he shrugged and turned on the engine, hearing it purr to life. "And that was for insulting baby earlier," Dean said in a stern tone.

"Oh, come on!" Same whined as he slid into his seat, "You two are the _worst_!" He yelled as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "And you _really_ need to let things go!" He vented, that was, until Dean started to play hard core Metallica to drown him out.

"_What_?!" Dean yelled as he turned up the volume of the music, "I can't hear you being a complete bitch over my music!" He yelled with a smirk on his face.

Danny chuckled as he leaned against the window, looking at the foreboding hospital as they began to drive away from it. He couldn't help but notice the floating form of the Box Ghost above the hospital with a smile on his face. "What is he doing?" Danny whispered as he narrowed his eyes as the figure suddenly vanished. Suddenly, Danny got a sudden thought, would he tell Plasmius where he was? He shook the thought away. He didn't live in this area…But he lived with Bobby a few hours away. Enough for the man to track his ecto-signature…

"Danny?!" Sam yelled over the music, all the while shooting his brother a nasty look. "You okay?!" He yelled as he placed his free hand that wasn't casted up to his ear.

Danny nodded with a small smile. Though, what he presented to Sam on the outside, wasn't nearly what he was feeling on the inside. He then looked out the window at the passing trees and nature. He would tell Bobby about his thoughts when he got back home. He was sure that there might be a protection spell in all of those old book of his or something…

**To be continued…**


	6. Introducing the Trickster

**A/N: Long time no see! Since this is about a three part chapter, this will probably all be updated within the month. Which is the fastest I will ever update a story. But there you go. A reviewer asked if Danny's family will ever meet him and find out if he was alive. The answer is of course, but that won't be for a long time. I am planning on having his Aunt know that he's alive sometime in the near future when Danny and the boys go on a hunt in the woods. **

**So yeah, I wasn't sure if I wanted to put Johnny thirteen in, or the Trickster. I decided on good old Gabriel because he's one of my favorite characters from Supernatural and just wanted to place him in it. Based on what he says, I think you can vaguely suspect when this happens in Supernatural. **

**Also, thanks for all the Reviews/Follows/Favorites! You guys are awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Supernatural. **

**Supernatural Phantom**

* * *

_Ch. 6: Introducing the Trickster_

Bobby scratched the top of his head as he sighed in frustration. He placed the hat that was in his hand back on top of his head as he looked around the small house with a frown. "Try it now," he ordered as there was a small pulsing of the house before runes on the walls started to light up; now visible to the naked eye.

"_Nope_!" Danny stated with a growl as Bobby shook his head.

"Alright…" Bobby trailed as he rolled his eyes in slight annoyance, "Let's take a break and work on this later," Bobby said as he made his way over to the front door and allowed Danny to enter the house. "Well, at least we know that the protection runes actually work against ghosts," Bobby mumbled as he took a look at the condition that the teens face was in. There was a slight bruising on his right side of his face where he had collided with the invisible barrier.

Danny glared at him as he trudged into the house, his body mildly sore as he plopped onto the couch, "Are you sure that we can make it so that I'm the only one who can enter the house?" Danny asked in worry as he sighed in defeat.

Bobby shrugged in response, making the young halfa frown at the older hunter, "No," he stated curtly as he walked over to where the boy was, "But we can damn sure try," he said with a small smile.

"Try…" Danny trailed as he placed his head against the back of the couch, letting it sink in as he tried to not think about what would happen if this plan didn't work, "And _possibly_ don't succeed," he stated grimly as he closed his eyes.

"And people call _me_ a kill joy," Bobby grumbled as he started to take out another book from his multiple bookshelves that were placed in the living room, "No one ever gets things right on their first try," he stated in optimism as he opened the book and started to skim through it; his index finger scrolling through the lines of words that were on the book in a different language.

Danny groaned in exhaustion as he sat up, placing his elbows on his legs and leaning forward; staring at the ground, "That was try _twelve_…" He said under his breath as he glanced at the symbols that were drawn on the walls with black paint. "Hey, Bobby?" He asked as he turned his head to where Bobby was, but wasn't quite looking at him, "If you use spells and symbols, how come you don't call yourself a witch?" He asked with a teasing smirk on his face.

Bobby slammed the book with his two hands, causing the dust that was accumulated on the book to grow agitated as it started to fly around the area, "Alright, I can't concentrate with all this teen wit," he said as he walked over to where Danny was with a slight glare on his face, "Why don't you go do something useful with yourself?" He ordered, more so than suggested like an agitated parent.

"I got it, I got it," Danny mumbled with a small growing smile on his face as he stood up slowly from the couch and stretched his arms above his head lazily, "And what exactly do you suggest I do?" He asked as he turned towards the older hunter who shrugged, not looking in the boy's directions as his eyes were buried in another book.

"Something productive," Bobby grumbled offhandedly as he waved at where he thought the boy was with a free hand. Danny rolled his eyes as he started to walk outside with his arms crossed in a relaxed manner. When he exited the premises, the runes glowed once more before returning to their original color. Danny sighed as he looked at the lonely highway without a single car on the street.

"Kind of reminds me of Amity," Danny mumbled as he walked a little ways and then examined the road one way and then the other. "Except with less ghosts…" He said with a small grin, "A _lot_ less ghosts," he said as he noticed the mountains of cars that were in the small junkyard by the house. He raised an eyebrow as he cautiously walked over to where they were. As he entered the area, a small car had its hood propped open with its engine exposed. "Bobby must be working on that," he mused to himself as he glanced at the small workspace that surrounded the car. He narrowed his eyes and picked up a wrench and examined it as he rose it to his eyelevel. "Wow, I must be really bored," he mused dryly as he lowered the wrench back to its resting place as he started to walk again.

"Danny?" Bobby's muffled voice came from a few feet away.

Danny jumped slightly at the sudden noise as he took an unconscious step backwards, tripping over an open toolbox before landing on his rear. He didn't have a minute to think before motor oil somehow flew from inside of the car and onto his head. His hair dripping with black slimy oil he closed his eyes in disbelief, "_What_?" He snapped as he heard footsteps coming towards him.

Bobby chuckled, "I said something productive," he stated as he shook his head, "How the _hell_ did you manage to get yourself covered with oil?" He asked as he smiled.

"Ugh," Danny groaned as he quickly turned intangible, letting the oil fall off of him without incident, "I have no idea…" He trailed as he stood up slowly, careful as to not trip over the open toolbox once more, "I think this place is haunted, Bobby," Danny said dryly, not even bothered at the fact that he used a ghost reference.

"The only ghost around here is you, boy," Bobby stated sarcastically as he rolled his eyes, "I think I've found the solution," he said as he started to walk away.

Danny followed his lead with a frown, "Lucky thirteen?" Danny mumbled, but then his eyes went wide, "Wait a second…" He muttered as he looked back to where the motor oil had spilled on his head. He then looked around the area, but found that there was no way that the incident could have happened, "Bad luck?" He mused out loud as he narrowed his eyes and was about to walk over to examine the area, but stopped when Bobby called out for him again in an agitated tone. He sighed as he ran over to where the front door was, "Coming!"

Bobby was standing in the middle of the doorway, "Try it now," he ordered as he slammed the door in the teen's face. Danny rolled his eyes as he placed his hand on the door slowly, waiting for it to place an invisible shield up. To his surprise, it didn't, however. As he opened up the door, Bobby had a triumphant smirk on his face, "See? It helps to have a positive attitude."

"Positive attitude?" Danny sarcastically asked with a teasing grin on his face, "_You_?" He asked as he feigned shock as Bobby frowned playfully.

"Fine, stay out there then," Bobby muttered as he walked away from the entryway and deeper into his house to put the books away.

Danny was about to follow, but he felt like something was watching him. He narrowed his eyes as he quickly pivoted on his feet and was expecting to find someone behind him; only to find no one. He rose an eyebrow slowly, lowering his guard slightly. Maybe he had just imagined-?

"No, you didn't imagine it, kid," came a playful voice to his right. Danny immediately looked to where the voice had come from and tensed his fists by his sides as he was preparing himself for a fight. No one was there when he turned around as he heard a chuckle from behind him. "Behind you, kid," he said with amusement as the young halfa turned and had a fist filled with ecto-plasm as he growled. He shot at whoever it was and heard someone crash to the ground. "Oof!" He yelled as a dust cloud start to appear where he had landed, "You're quick, speedy!" He stated.

"Who are you?" Danny asked as he was ready to turn into Phantom, only for a hand to latch onto his arm, making his powers immediately go away. The young halfa glared as he tried to yank the foreign arm off of him. "Let go of me!" He ordered.

The man laughed as the dust cloud cleared and revealed a man with slick backed hair and was wearing a brown jacket with a dark blue shirt underneath. "You've got spunk, I'll give you that," he mused as he grinned.

Danny growled as his eyes lit up green due to his rage, "Who are you?" Danny asked once again.

"The Trickster," the man said as he did a demeaning half bow with his free arm, "And you must be what has Heaven in such a riot," he said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"What…" Danny mumbled as he narrowed his eyes in confusion, "What are you talking about?" He asked, thinking this guy was some kind of nut. Yet, if he could block out his powers, he could be a witch…Or some other kind of monster.

The trickster chuckled, "Exactly what I said," he said as he slightly tilted his head, "I know that the one who defeated Pariah Dark was strong…" He trailed as he looked into the boy's still green eyes, "I just didn't think that he would be so clueless."

Danny's eyes returned to normal as he felt a headache start to form, "How are you doing this?" Danny demanded as he started to feel light headed. When he used his 'scary eyes', it was forceful since his powers were locked away. This made it more power draining than it usually was.

"Doing what, exactly?" The trickster asked as he looked around, "Being _perfectly_ perfect without trying?" He asked, dodging around the question. He looked down at the boy and found that he was glaring at him. "Alright, alright, don't glare holes through my head!" He yelled as he let go of the teen. Except, he didn't let him go gently. He tossed him over his shoulder and let Danny get a face full of dirt.

The young halfa growled as he felt his powers coming back to him, now that the man's grip had vanished. He stood up quickly as he powered up an ice blast, deciding to switch tactics as he scanned the area for the enemy. He glanced around the area and then noticed Bobby walking out of the house with a confused expression on his face. "The hell are you doing still out here?" Bobby asked as he started to head down the porch steps.

"What-?" Danny began to ask, immediately confused at what Bobby was saying. "What do you mean, 'still'?" Danny asked as he started to walk over to him.

"In case you hadn't noticed, it's night, you blockhead!" Bobby stated as he pointed to the sky with his index finger. Danny looked up and felt his confusion grow as stars seemed to twinkle at him; laughing at him for not noticing. "I was looking for you all day!" He stated as he rolled his eyes, "Now come inside and get some dinner," he ordered as he turned around.

Danny could only stare at Bobby walking inside the house as he felt the chilly April breeze dance across his exposed skin that his shirt didn't cover. He blinked as he slowly started to walk inside, though he was looking around the area. "How did…" He trailed before he scratched his head in confusion.

* * *

"So, you're telling me I was outside for the entire day?" Danny asked slowly, not fully understanding what Bobby was telling him. "How does that make sense?" Danny mumbled the last part to himself as he glanced at the ground, finishing up the food that was plastered on his plate.

"How doesn't that make sense?" Bobby asked as he shrugged, taking a bite of his hamburger as he rolled his eyes. "I was calling out for you all day!" He justified as he shook his head, taking another bite in annoyance as he started to binge eat.

Danny narrowed his eyes as he looked at his empty plate on his lap, "I…" He trailed as Bobby looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "There was a man," Danny stated as Bobby suddenly became alert at that single statement.

"Man?" Bobby asked, intrigued that there was an intruder on his property, "What do you mean, Danny?" Bobby questioned in a concerned tone as he put the plate on a side table to his left. He sat up straighter on the couch as he leaned his elbows on his legs. "What did he look like?" Bobby asked as Danny ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Like a stuck-up, annoying guy," Danny responded as he leaned against the couch, taking note that the springs were digging into his back. He closed his eyes as he put his head against the lumpy material. "One second it was day, and the next it was night," Danny said as he sighed.

Bobby made a grumbling noise in his throat, "Was it a Djinn?" He asked to himself as he looked at the multiple books that were on the bookshelf, "Did you feel like you were asleep at all?"

Danny shook his head, "No," he said curtly as he narrowed his eyebrows against his still closed eyes, trying to depict what the mystery man did, "He touched me on the arm, though," he said in a dry tone as he shrugged.

"Then what happened?" Bobby asked as Danny could hear the shuffling of the books.

"My powers went away," Danny said as he opened his eyes and noticed that the trickster from before was leaning against the arm of the couch and looked down at him with a mischievous grin on his face. "Bobby!" He yelled in alarm as he tried to turn intangible through the couch. He was stopped when the trickster's hand latched onto his arm.

Bobby turned around with a shotgun loaded with salt shells and was aimed in Danny's direction, "Who the hell are you?" He growled out as he took a step towards him. He glanced over at Danny's direction, who was trying to pry off the trickster's hand off his arm. He then narrowed his eyes as he met the man's eyes. "Let him go," he ordered.

The trickster chuckled as he brought Danny in front of him with minimal effort as he dangled him off the ground slightly. He made sure the young halfa's feet weren't touching the floor as he tried desperately to get away. "Who?" The man asked with a smirk, "Him?" He asked as he rose Danny up higher.

Bobby growled in response, "I ain't going to tell you again," he stated as he took another step closer. "You ain't a ghost…" Bobby stated as he quickly darted his eyes to the runes that were inactivated on the wall that kept all ghosts out except his surrogate son. He then looked back at the man who didn't look undeterred in the least with his stance, "So the hell are you?"

"I'm a trickster!" He stated happily with proudness beaming off of him, "And you're Robert Singer; a hunter," he accused as he took notice of how wide Bobby's eyes went in recognition, "So you know what my kind can do?" He asked with a smirk.

"What do you want?" Bobby asked, lowering his weapon slightly in an attempt to appease what the creature wanted with Danny and him.

The trickster cocked his head to his side in mock innocence, "It's simple, Robert poo," he said as he started to walk closer to a window with Danny glaring his neon green 'scary eyes' at him in a threatening manner. "I need this one out of the way," he said as he pointed with his head to the boy dangling in his grasp.

Bobby glanced at Danny and then at the man, "Why?" He asked as he noticed that there was an open book on the ground and quickly grabbed it. The trickster looked on in amusement but regarded that the book was a minimal threat.

"The Winchester boys have a role to play…" The trickster trailed dramatically as he looked to the boy, not paying attention to what Bobby was engraving on the book with his greasy finger prints from the aftermath of his food. "And this one is obstructing that path…" He continued as he looked at Bobby with a grin, "I plan on handing him over to that psychotic older hybrid, doesn't that idea sound great?" He asked rhetorically.

"No!" Danny yelled with wide eyes as he started to kick the man in fear. "That sounds like a really _terrible_ idea!" He protested as his fear quickly turned to anger. At seeing that his struggles were useless against the man, he glanced over at Bobby with pleading eyes.

Bobby gripped the book in his hands tightly, his knuckles turning white in the process as he glared at the man for causing his boy such distress. "Don't make me use this," he threatened in a dark tone as he strapped his shotgun over his shoulder, making his way over to the man.

The trickster chuckled, "What?" He asked in amusement. He looked at the cover of the book and noticed that it was 'The Great Gatsby' and chuckled again, "What are you going to do with that?" He asked as he was ready to take off away from the house with the boy in tow when Bobby threw it at the man. The trickster didn't expect it as he didn't have time to dodge as it hit his face. It his disorientation he dropped Danny who scrambled over to his surrogate father in desperation as the book flipped open. "You…You hit me with a _book_!" He yelled in amazement and surprise as he rubbed his face.

"You hit him with a book…" Danny trailed as he couldn't possibly think about how much force was behind that throw.

"Brace yourself, kiddo!" Bobby yelled as his grease prints on the book started to activate, causing a whirlwind of gust to start from the book and started to pull the occupants in the room towards it. The trickster started to chuckle once more as he shook his head. He let himself be drawn into the book as Danny and Bobby grabbed onto the couch in a final attempt to not get sucked into the book.

Danny felt his grasp start to slip, "Of all the things you could have done…_That_ was your best option?" He yelled, his voice was barely heard above the raging wind.

Bobby scowled, "Didn't see _you_ comin' up with any ideas!" He spat out as Danny's powers finally came back but couldn't escape the ferocious winds in time. The boy let out a yelp as he was sucked into the book right as Bobby's grip also slipped…

**To be continued… **


	7. Inside his world

**A/N: Heey guys, it's been a while. And another broken promise to the wind for me updating. This would have been up sooner, since this is a three part segment, but a reviewer notified me that I do this a lot:**

**"_As_ the ghostly boy took a book from the shelf, _as_ slowly _as_ possible, he turns towards Bobby with a grin. Bobby gives a thumbs up _as_ he also grabs a book, _as_ slowly _as_ possible, and takes a book. Danny gives him the book _as_ he turns to walk away."**

**Point being, I can't write, and once I realized that I do this a lot, I had to go back and fix this chapter. It is so cringe worthy, so I thank you for pointing it out and making me less of a shoob. I hope it sounds better and is less annoying. **

**Another thing is that I was busy with school. I had to take my final today and somehow, by the grace of Chuck, got a B, so it's all good here. I will be updating as soon as I can before the fall semester starts!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Supernatural.**

**Supernatural Phantom**

* * *

_Ch.7: Inside his world_

Danny didn't like the gritty taste in his mouth. He groaned as he slowly opened up his eyes and sat up, pulling his face out of the sand. "Eh…" He mumbled incoherently before he looked around the area and realized he had no idea where he was. He took an eyeful of the lake in front of him with a blank expression as the gentle wind danced through the trees around him. Despite the scenery being incredibly serene and peaceful, he didn't know if there was a lake somewhere around Bobby's house. "Ah, gross!" He yelled, coming to his senses. He started to spit out the grains of sand that had already bonded with his saliva molecules within his mouth.

"Danny…Take…" Bobby mumbled from beside Danny. The young halfa jumped slightly at the sound of his voice before turning his body towards him. The old hunter was on his side, faced away from the teen.

"Bobby?" Danny asked cautiously as he stuck a hand out cautiously, slowly approaching his body, "Are you-?" He asked as he pushed his body so he was laying on his back.

"Out Trash…" Bobby trailed as he made a frown on his face. The old hunter groaned at the slight disturbance to his body before rolling back onto his side for a more comfortable position.

Danny nodded his head as he slowly stood up, "Still asleep," he mused, scratching his head in frustration, "Should have expected that," he stated dryly. The young halfa was about to move toward the lake, but was prevented when he heard footsteps start to approach him from behind. Quickly, the teen pivoted on his feet with his fists raised preemptively.

The unknown man placed his hands up, "Whoa!" He yelled out, taking a step back in retreat, "I take it you do not require my assistance?" He asked in a wavering tone. The teen took note of his nervous tone as he kept his distance from the man.

"Who are you?" Danny demanded, tilting his head in slight confusion, "And…" He trailed, motioning his head to the surrounding environment, "Where is this place?"

"Take it easy, I'm no threat," the man said as he grinned slightly, "I'm Nick. Nick Carraway," he introduced as he placed his hands down. Danny eyed him suspiciously, but did the same. "You woke up in Long Island."

Danny nodded, "…What?" He asked, trying to digest the information that he was just supplied with. He knew that the name sounded familiar. He had heard it before, he just didn't remember where.

Nick, the typical Samaritan, took it as confusion, "Long Island, New York," he clarified with a small smile on his face. He tried to come off as friendly, but he always had the worst luck with people.

"No way…" Danny stated as his eyes widened in recollection, "Bobby!" He yelled, running over to the unconscious man and began shaking his body awake. "Bobby, wake up!" He exclaimed as he looked past Nick, just now noticing the small house that was located in the woods a small distance away.

"Danny…" Bobby mumbled in his sleepy stupor, waving the young halfa off, a gesture for him to leave him in peace. When the shaking didn't desist, he made a frown and opened his eyes. "What the hell-!" Bobby yelled at seeing Danny's wildly grinning face. He stopped shaking his surrogate parent and allowed him to stand up. Bobby swiped the sand off his jeans in an aggressive fit, still not amused at being woken up in such a manner.

Danny glanced up at the man, "Does this place look familiar?" Danny edged on as he could barely contain his excitement. Bobby narrowed his eyes in thought as he looked down at the boy and then at the scenery in front of him. After seeing the lake, the small house, and a very recognizable figure, he came to the conclusion quickly. "We're inside the book," Danny whispered at a volume that Bobby could barely hear.

Bobby grinned deviously, scratching his arm, "Thought you weren't smart enough to comprehend books?" He asked sarcastically, making the grin from Danny's face immediately fall. The old hunter walked over to Nick with a friendly smile that he used for getting information, "Nick, right?" He asked as Nick let a small smile overcome him.

"Yes, sir," he said, offering his hand out for introductions. Bobby looked down at such the gentlemanly mannerism and tried his best to not let out a face of disgust. He placed his hand in Nick's with a tight grip, letting him know that he was in fact the alpha male in this group, and that he was not to be trifled with. Nick let out a wince at Bobby's strength letting go of the handshake and tried to shake off his injured hand at his side subtly.

"Bobby," the old hunter introduced as Danny walked up to them from behind, taking in the scenery fully and couldn't believe how much beauty went into the book. "And this brat is Danny," he stated in a dry tone, jabbing his thumb behind him carelessly.

Danny's face grew slightly red and being introduced in such a way, "Hey-!" He began to yell, but Bobby and Nick were already starting to walk away from him. Danny swallowed down his annoyment and followed after the two of them.

"Nice place, huh?" Bobby asked as he eyed the mansion that was next door to the small house.

Nick looked up nervously and nodded, "It sure is," he awed as he nodded again stiffly, "That's where the Gatsby lives," he stated, his envy was masked poorly in his tone. Bobby nodded in agreement, thinking that it would be nice to live in such a mansion as well.

Danny looked through the iron gates as they passed by and noticed a man with slicked back hair. He felt frozen in place, "Bobby!" He yelled, not taking his eyes off of the man. It was the trickster, the man who had gotten them stuck in this book in the first place. "Bobby-! Oh, forget it," he said under his breath, seeing that he wasn't getting through to his surrogate father, who was too engaged in conversation with Nick. He turned intangible and quickly went through the iron fence, he felt confident enough this time to take on the creature again.

"Looks like Casper _finally_ made it," the trickster said, walking down the stone steps from where he was standing with his hands comfortably in his pockets. Danny dropped his intangibility, knowing that it wouldn't help much against this guy in the first place. He stopped a good distance away and immediately turned into Phantom; he wouldn't let this guy win again. At seeing the teenager stop a good distance away, he mocked disappointment, "What? Do I stink?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"What were you talking about?" Danny asked. The trickster opened his mouth to retort with something witty, "Earlier," Danny purposefully cut him off before he could begin, "You said that Sam and Dean have roles to play…" He trailed as he noticed the trickster looking up to the sky in thought.

"I don't remember that far back," he responded as he looked over at the young halfa with a grin on his face. This caused Danny to growl in anger as green ecto-blasts started to form in his hands. "What do you want, Danny?" The trickster addressed, making Danny furrow his eyebrows in surprise. He wasn't expecting such a vague question, or the trickster to know his name.

"…What?" Danny trailed out in confusion intelligently.

The trickster let out a chuckle, walking closer to the young halfa, who kept a watchful eye on the monster in front of him, "It's a simple question, you know. What do _you_ want?" He asked again as Danny shook his head, not fully understanding the question.

"I _want_ you to leave us alone and go back to wherever you came from," Danny said and the trickster stopped walking and crossed his arms against his chest thoughtfully.

"Hmm," he hummed, the grin on his face contorted into slight pout, "That's not what you really want," he stated as Danny glanced at the ground and then up at the man. "Don't you want to go home?" He enticed, drawing the teenager into his words almost immediately, "Back to…Amity Park? Back to your _friends_ and _family_?" He taunted as Danny took in the words carefully, not noticing that the trickster was drawing closer to him.

Danny wanted to go home, but he knew he couldn't. Vlad had made damn sure of that when he killed one of his clones to pose as him. Everyone in Amity Park believed that he was gone, and there was nowhere that he could go back to, "What are you-?" He began to ask, looking up and noticing that the man was directly in front of him. Before Danny could move to get away from the man, the trickster snatched his arm and pulled him closer.

"I swear, kids are _so_ easy!" The trickster complimented. Danny Phantom changed unwillingly to Danny Fenton and the teen felt overwhelmed with rage. The young halfa growled at his predicament, he couldn't fathom on how the man could get him to change like that. "One word of '_family'_ or '_friends'_ and you get all…" The trickster trailed, making a smirk, "_Mushy_," he described as he looked down at the boy.

"Let go of me," Danny ordered in a dark tone. He was upset at being played; at being manipulated just because he cared about the people he loved. Vlad had played him from the start, and now this…_Trickster_…Was also playing the same twisted game.

The trickster chuckled, "Don't be so mad!" He cheered in a light tone, "You're just a stupid kid who got pulled into something that he was never supposed to," he chided as Danny narrowed his eyes, a thought formulating in his 'stupid' mind.

"I guess you like things to be written in stone, huh?" Danny asked, drawing attention to himself as the trickster looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. "Prophecies, plagues…" He trailed, making the trickster's face turn to stone, "_Scriptures_," Danny added in a low tone.

In the trickster's surprise he let go of the teen and Danny didn't waste the chance to turn into Phantom and took to the skies; away from the trickster's reach. The trickster laughed off the accusation, "What? Reading?" He asked rhetorically, waving it off, "Too boring of a task for someone as active as me!" He boasted as he smirked up at the floating teen.

Danny grinned, "Yeah, guess Heaven has better things to do than read," he added nonchalantly and watched with amused eyes, knowing about reverse psychology since his sister was a psychologist in training. The trickster nodded in agreement absent mindedly before he froze in place, knowing that he had been caught in his act. "I don't really know what a trickster is…But you aren't one," he stated as the man glared. "What are you really?"

"Wow, never thought I would be found out by a _kid_!" The man said with mock surprise as he shrugged, "You got me! I'm an angel, the name's Gabriel," he stated as he conjured up a top hat that was his head in an instant. Danny was surprised by this action but didn't outwardly show it. He tipped his hat and did a demeaning bow, "Nice to meet you" he said in a straight tone before standing up to his full height.

"Sam and Dean are part of some prophecy and I'm in the middle of it?" Danny asked, getting straight to the point.

Gabriel pointed his index finger up at the teen with a grin, "Give that man a prize!" He stated as Danny's flight suddenly disappeared. He was sent falling to the ground, the wind brushing past him harshly. He noticed the tree to his immediate left and barely caught a tree branch. He was hanging onto the branch with one hand as Gabriel walked over to him with a Cheshire cat like grin on his face, "You see, _Danny_, here in the fictional world…" He trailed, snapping his fingers to make an emphasis. As soon as he did, everything faded to black and white, "I'm in control of everything that's a part of it," he stated as he snapped his fingers again and time started to roll backwards. Danny watched as the animals and the wind went into a backwards cycle. "Good luck finding me in my own element!" He yelled, clapping his hands together, making the area disappear.

The next thing he knew, Danny was looking through the iron fence and saw no one, "Bobby!" He felt himself call out unconsciously as he placed a hand over his mouth in surprise.

"Danny, what has you so worried?" Bobby asked in a grim tone, walking over to where the young halfa was standing. At seeing the teen looking through the fence, he repeated the action. After not finding anything out of the ordinary he scowled, "Yes. That's a _fence_," Bobby stated, rolling his eyes and walking over to where Nick was waiting for the two of them, "Now hurry up, Nick invited us over for _tea_," Bobby said as he was muttering something about 'Damn waste of my time' under his breath.

Danny stared at the fence and narrowed his eyes in confusion, "What…How did…" He trailed incoherently as he shook his head. "Fictional world…" He summed up as he nodded his head, "This is giving me a headache…" He trailed as he started to walk towards the small house that was inside of the woods, but not before taking a small glance back at the iron fence.

**To be continued...**


	8. Inside his world Part 2

**A/N: Eyyy, everyone. This is super late, but I've been super busy lately. There's going to be one more part for the Gatsby story line. It's a fanfiction of a fanfiction. Weird. But it's not like the Supernatural hasn't puled one of these before. Yeah, looking at you Dorthy. This chapter is mostly Bobby/Danny bonding. It's cute. Sort of. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Supernatural**

**Supernatural Phantom**

* * *

Danny glanced down at the tea cup that was placed on the table. It was a generally nice place, if nice could describe the grandmother like setting. He looked over at Nick, who was staring at the ground rather intently. Bobby was sipping his tea slowly, unsure of how he had earned himself in this situation.

"So, are you two visitors?" Nick asked, starting the conversation along from a dead silence.

Bobby furrowed his eyebrows slightly, "Tourists," he clarified grimly as he placed his tea cup back on his plate. Out of all the things he had done in the past, talking to a character from a best-selling novel was not on the list. "It's a nice area, thought we'd check it out," Bobby finished as he placed his hands on his legs as he relaxed slightly in the wooden chair he was sitting in.

Nick nodded, "What is your relation to one another?" He asked, making Bobby and Danny look at each other with surprise on their faces. They were obviously not expecting such a question from the man. The young halfa looked down with a frown, unsure of how his surrogate parent would respond. Nick, who immediately caught onto the sensitivity of the seemingly innocent question, placed his hands up, "I meant no disrespect!" He chided as sweat started to build up on his face.

"I'm his damn father," Bobby stated, making Danny's eyebrows being raised in surprise. The older hunter grabbed onto the young halfa and pulled his chair closer to him. "Can't you see the resemblance?" He asked, pointing a lone finger from his own face to the teens. "This dashing face comes from genetics!" He carried on with the lie.

"But I got my smarts from mama!" Danny grinned in a teasing manner, making Bobby frown suddenly in annoyance.

"He sure did!" Bobby yelled as he patted Danny's head harshly, earning a grimace from the teen from the sudden pain that was starting to come from his head.

Nick nodded with a small smile, "I do see it now," he agreed, "The resemblance is uncanny at best," he mused as he picked up his cup, "You two share such a strong bond; I'm rather jealous-!" He began to say but was interrupted by a knock at his side door. Nick placed his cup down slowly and stood up, casting a curious glance over to where the noise was originating from.

Bobby placed his hands down, done with his fatherly torturing of his surrogate son, "Ten bucks that's Gatsby," he whispered so that only Danny could hear him.

"Ten bucks?" Danny asked incredulously, "That's more than you give me for an allowance!" He yelled in a hushed whisper with a small glare.

"Well excuse me, princess!" Bobby yelled at the same volume, "Being a hunter doesn't earn you a steady salary!" He concluded, which earned a grumble from Danny at the truthfulness of his words, "Now, you want to bet or not?" He asked impatiently.

Danny snorted, "What? Taking a bet against a con man?" He asked rhetorically as he rolled his eyes, "I'll pass this time around."

Bobby grinned mischievously, "I knew I'm teaching you right!" He boasted making Danny push against his shoulder slightly for the small teasing he was doing, "That's ten bucks, by the way," he chided with a smirk as the door opened up.

"Old sport, I have a question," came a voice from the door as Nick opened it. Without waiting for an invitation to come into the house, a man with slick backed hair entered the home with a troublesome expression on his face.

"G-Gatsby?" Nick asked as he looked out to his side view of his house and then towards where Gatsby had went. He made a grim expression on his face as he closed the screen door slowly, "What seems to trouble you?" He inquired.

Danny, who grew over his initial shock of how obnoxious Gatsby actually was, looked over at Bobby with a glare, "Wait, I didn't-!" He began to yell but then let out a sigh of frustration, "Trying to argue against a con man…" He trailed as he crossed his arms.

Bobby stood up, "At least it wasn't that time in Vegas," he mumbled out as he walked over into the small living room where the commotion was.

An involuntary shiver traveled through the young halfa's spine, "Don't remind me of what happened in Vegas, please," he mumbled out as he followed Bobby's lead and traveled into the living room.

"I wasn't aware you had guests!" Gatsby yelled as he noticed Danny and Bobby entering the living room, "I will be taking my leave then!" He yelled as he started to head back over to where the screen door was. Danny knew how indecisive the man was, but never thought he would actually see it being played out before him.

"Gatsby!" Nick yelled as he barely caught the man before he left the small house, "Something troubles you, and it troubles you into the very depths of your mind," he justified in a calm voice. It was a motherly voice that made Gatsby nod. He held the screen door with one hand and remained frozen in that position for a few seconds.

The man took a step back, letting the screen door that he was holding slam against the frame of the door, "Very well," he stated as he adjusted his slightly disheveled shirt that was ruffled up in his panic from earlier. "I will make this as clear as I possibly can, old sport," he said as he glanced around the room and waiting to be sat down.

Nick held back a grin as he held his hand out for Gatsby to sit, "I have the time to listen," he chided back as he sat down across from the legendary man.

"I must be mad!" Gatsby exclaimed as he placed a hand to his head all the while sitting down, "I have been seeing double of me!" He yelled as he shook his head, "Tell me, old sport, have I gone positively mad?"

"_Mad_?" Nick questioned as he shook his head, "Perhaps it is your nerves?" He suggested an answer. Gatsby remained silent as he listened intently to the advice that Nick was giving him, "Such a large mansion you live in, I am sure you have seen phantoms before?"

Gatsby shook his head, "Not like this, I assure you!" He defended as he stood up suddenly, making Nick jump in surprise. He looked up at the now pacing man that was trying to make a manmade trench in his carpeted living room, "I turn a corner, and I run right into him! I mean me!" He yelled as he placed his hand back up to his head in confusion, "He wears this devious grin upon his face! It is not me, old sport! It is not!" He yelled out of breath.

Nick nodded, listening to the man's rant, "I understand, you need to calm down," he said as he offered the seat across from him once more, "A trick of the light perhaps?" He offered his opinion.

"A trick of the light?" Gatsby asked as he sat down on the couch once more, out of energy from fear and confusion at seeing a moving reflection of him, but without the mirror. "Perhaps, old sport," he stated as he grumbled before smirking suddenly. "That must be the answer!"

"Gatsby, right?" Bobby asked as he walked up to the man who was looking down at the ground. When Gatsby noticed the foreign shoes he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and glanced up, "We're hunters of strange occurrences, my son and I," he continued as he gave a grin, "I can guarantee you we can take care of whatever is happening inside of your place," he spoke in a professional tone. Bobby already knew who the perpetrator was and was fully prepared to get rid of the menace as soon as he laid eyes on him.

Gatsby stood up, a big grin on his face, "How much are you charging your services?" He asked in a serious expression. Danny glanced at Nick who simply shrugged his shoulders in confusion, Danny did the same body gesture as they both focused their attention to the conversation.

Bobby scoffed, "I don't charge for my services, I only want to help," he stated as Danny gave his surrogate father a glare from the previous money conversation they were just having, "This problem will be taken care of tonight."

"Old sport, you have yourself a done deal!" Gatsby yelled as he offered his hand. Bobby took it with a firm handshake and Gatsby nodded as he walked over to where the screen door was, "We should make haste, this phantom does not bode well," he commented as he didn't bother to wait for the other two people and immediately exited out of the screen door.

"Now I know why we're short on money!" Danny yelled sarcastically as he crossed his arms.

Bobby snorted, "What?" He asked rhetorically, "You really think his money is good back home?" He asked as he started to head over to where the screen door was.

Danny mulled it over before shrugging, "I guess so," he said as he followed after the older hunter.

"I know so!" Bobby yelled from outside. Danny felt a grin spread across his face as he shook his head, the attitude that Bobby had about him always brought the half ghost up. He finally felt like things were going right in his life.

* * *

Maybe he spoke too soon.

"Let's cover more ground!" Danny mocked Bobby with a grumble as he wandered the empty hallways of the Gatsby mansion. Nick was right about one thing, the empty vastness of the hallways made you feel as if you were being watched. Letting out a shiver he rubbed his hands on his arms for warmth, "No, Danny, you're just being paranoid!" He mocked Bobby once more until he stopped walking in realization that he was still mocking his surrogate father, "Why am I still doing that?" He asked as he heard a loud chuckle.

"Well, well, well!" Gabriel's slick voice chided out of nowhere and Danny narrowed his eyes. "Knew you couldn't stay away from me, Caspar!" He yelled, his voice echoing around the area.

Danny prepared an ecto-blast as he looked around the area suspiciously, "Why don't we close the distance?" The young halfa taunted.

Gabriel disguised as Gatsby appeared in front of the boy suddenly. Danny wasted no time blasting the man instantly as he took a jump backwards. Smoke appeared around the area making Danny look around for the doppelganger. "Honey, your love _hurts_!" Gabriel chided out, his voice echoing once again.

"I have _plenty_ more where that came from," Danny mused as he took a step back, but ran into something with a firm chest. Shocked, he let out a gasp and turned around just in time for a fist to the face. It sent him backwards and made him crash into a side of the hallway. From the force of the punch, it toppled over an expensive vase that was beside the area he crashed in.

"You see, I wasn't kidding," Gabriel said as he rubbed his right arm, which was leaking blood out of it at an alarming rate. "Your kind _really_ hurts mine…" He trailed, rolling his eyes at keeping back the pain, "Like a piece of bread in a toaster!"

Danny growled as he quickly became Danny Phantom with a bright white light, "I hate toast," he stated, standing up quickly as he fisted his hands. "And what kind of analogy is that?" He asked as Gabriel shrugged his shoulders.

"Toast is great, kid!" Gabriel argued lightly before snapping his fingers together. Before the young halfa could blink, there were four cartoon like bombs next to him. "In the next few seconds you're going to be toast!" Gabriel yelled as he waved his hand over his injured arm and in seconds he was back to normal.

"Can you stop with all the toast?!" Danny yelled out as he placed an ecto-shield up as soon as the bombs went off. It created a smoke screen in the area and when it cleared, Gabriel had disappeared. The teen dropped his ecto-shield with a sigh as he transformed back to Danny Fenton. "He got away…" He mumbled out as he stretched out his shoulder from the hit he had taken earlier.

Bobby entered the hallway, "Did you find him?" He asked as Danny smiled wearily, giving the older hunter his answer, "But he got away?" He answered for the teen with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah…" Danny trailed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Honestly, he didn't even try to put up a fight this time," he commented on how the man had many chances to cancel out his powers, but didn't.

"He must be playing with us," Bobby said as he shook his head in disbelief, "Cocky bastard," he commented.

Gatsby entered the hallway, "Gentlemen, we have a party to prepare for!" He announced, making Danny and Bobby glance at each other. "Oh yes, you see, it is the night of one of my parties. I always host the best parties!"

Danny stared at the man before scratching his head, "I've heard," he muttered in a monotone voice as he remembered reading the novel for a school project. He tried to imagine how extravagant the Gatsby's parties were described to be.

"I see word has traveled far," Gatsby said with a grin, pleased with himself of the name and worth he had built up. Danny could see the hurt in the man's eyes though. He knew the purpose behind the parties that the Gatsby would always present. The young halfa was rooting that the woman of Gatsby's dreams would show up this time around.

**To be continued…**


	9. Inside his world Part 3

**A/N: Heeeey you guuuuys. So, long time no update I guess. Yo, sorry about that and all, but I was busy writing an essay. So of course I had to distract myself with this to not make me to the essay. Essays are stupid. Crazy stupid. I've also been obsessed with Undertale, I love that game so much. Sans is my all time favorite. The key thing that I wanted to implement in this chapter is that Danny and Bobby have gotten on that Father/Son level by now. And to answer all of your question, no Gabriel doesn't love Danny romantically. He's just a jokester. Also after this chapter, no more Gatsby arc thing. Thank god. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Supernatural**

**Supernatural Phantom**

* * *

"Apparently there's two Gatsby's now," Bobby grumbled as he entered a room of the mansion, Danny was right behind him with a raised eyebrow. Since the older hunter entered the room harshly and rashly, he spooked some of the party guests, "No Gatsby here…" He mumbled as he rolled his eyes, leaving the room just as he had entered it. The people that were in the room were now glaring at the teen who had dared to disturb their party time.

Danny, who immediately glanced away from the accusing people, exited out of the room quickly. Once he was out, he crossed his arms as he quickened his pace to keep up with his surrogate father, "I don't think that going into every room like this is going to make him appear," he said sarcastically, yet offering his words of advice.

Bobby groaned as he turned around and eyed the teen, "What, you think you know how to trap a trickster more so than me?" He asked, challenging the teen with the knowledge that he had.

"Uh – I don't think…" Danny struggled to say as he looked down the hallway past Bobby and noticed Gatsby, "I don't think we're dealing with a trickster here," he stated with absolute confidence, it made Bobby agitated that the teen thought he knew more about monsters than he did.

"Right, and you would know all about hunting," Bobby stated incredulously as he shook his head. He turned around and found that Gatsby was walking down a hallway with a martini glass, "I got him!" He yelled as he ran down the hallway without thinking twice.

Danny placed a hand out to stop him, but Bobby was already out of his reach, "No! Wait!" He yelled but placed the empty hand on his face in frustration, "_Don't_ listen to me, it's not like I know anything!" He whispered harshly as he narrowed his eyes at the older hunter.

Bobby kept charging at the figure, and Gatsby looked up with a big grin on his face, "Ah, Robert, and what do you think you're doing?" He asked, the grin turning into a smirk. The hunter began to chant in Latin, and Danny started to feel slightly funny at the wording. The young half ghost knew that whatever Hunter tricks worked on full ghosts, worked on him. He didn't have the time to be worried on what Bobby was doing as a tingling sensation started to affect his legs. "Latin? Really, Robert?" Gatsby asked as Bobby was closing in on him. "Like that'll stop me!" He stated as he disappeared just as Bobby's hands started to glow.

"Damn it!" Bobby cursed as he grabbed air and not the target he was aiming for, "This one is a bad one," he mused as he shook his head. Danny couldn't feel his knees anymore and fell to the ground suddenly. "Danny, are you okay?" He asked the teen. He received a dark glare in return, "I keep forgetting that you're half ghost…" He mumbled in slight embarrassment.

"As long as your immobilization spell worked out," Danny stated dryly as he scoffed, "Everything's fine!" He yelled in denial. Bobby rolled his eyes at the teen's justified exaggeration. He did feel bad that he had hurt Danny, but it wasn't as if he had exorcised him. The older hunter offered his hand and helped the young halfa to his feet, "He's not a trickster. He called himself Gabriel," Danny deduced, making the old hunter looked at him in disbelief.

Bobby put Danny's arm around his neck and started to walk, "That's ridiculous, what else would he be?"

Danny let out a sigh, Bobby wasn't understanding it, so he thought he should just be blunt about the topic, "An angel," he said as Bobby narrowed his eyes at the accusation that the teen had sprung up. Bobby was an atheist and didn't believe in all that God and angel mumbo jumbo.

"I'm being serious, Danny," Bobby stated in his 'no nonsense' tone, "I'm not in the mood for games."

"Yeah, me neither," Danny stood his ground as he started to feel the nerves in his legs start to work again, "Angels actually exist," he said as he stood up slowly on his own, "And right now we're trapped in a fictional book with him."

Bobby sighed and stopped helping the teen stand up, "If you told me this from the beginning, it would have saved a shit load of time!" He complained as they rounded a corner and found the Gatsby communicating with a group of people. He had a wine glass in his hands, and the duo internally let out a sigh of frustration. Since this Gatsby had a wine glass in his hands, it was obvious that this was the real Gatsby and not Gabriel.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I'm sure you would have believed me," he mumbled as Bobby turned around and rose a challenging eyebrow at him.

"You say somethin'?" He asked with a frown. The frown was for himself, he should have known that it wouldn't be this easy. He knew that a trickster would have been a different tactic all together. An angel? How would he counter such a thing?

"Nope," Danny responded, he walked in the hallway farther, "Let's meet out in the balcony at eleven," he ordered as he vanished into the crowd of people. The young half ghost had used his intangibility to walk into the crowd of people rather than around them.

Bobby was about to say something else, but found that the boy was already gone, "Damn boy thinks he can order _me_ around?" He asked rhetorically, though he had a smile on his face, "He's got balls, I'll give him that," he mumbled as he too, disappeared into the crowd, "Must be doing something right."

* * *

Danny wasn't one for parties. Sure, in Amity Park he had always wanted to go them, especially Paulina's parties. Now? He absolutely hated them.

The loud music, the multiple people, no breathing room…His night was going smoothly.

"It was a great funeral, you know," Gabriel's slick voice came from beside him. Danny turned to look at the angel. He was standing against a wall and was looking at the teen in amusement. Danny glared at him, "The whole town was there, even the ghosts that you had fought," he stated as the young half ghost rolled his eyes.

"What's your aim? To make me feel worse than I already do?" Danny spat out at him, "Because I'm pretty sure that Vlad's already beat you to that," he scoffed, though he didn't let down his guard. He still hadn't recovered from the attack that Gabriel had sent his way the last time.

Gabriel chuckled as he leaned against the wall, losing his Gatsby disguise. It fell off of him like dust, making Danny become more on edge due to the sudden transformation. Gabriel didn't care much for the teen's tense posture and shrugged his shoulders, "That crazy older hybrid has totally thought of everything. But he didn't account for the hunters and their _precious_ ideals…" He trailed as he swirled the martini glass in his hands. He offered the younger hybrid some and Danny rose an eyebrow in response. After no response to his offer, the angel placed his cup back in front of him.

"Isn't your father going to yell at you for that?" Danny asked as Gabriel shrugged once again, taking another sip of his martini, "How long do you plan to keep this up? Couldn't you get out any time you wanted?"

"Eh, but then I wouldn't get to see my little _mushka_!" Gabriel chided as he walked over to where the teen was, only for Danny to narrow his eyes and take a few steps back, "Can you just do me a favor and get out of the way?" He asked in exhaustion, the constant use of his powers were wearing him down.

Danny scoffed, "Yeah, and just _let_ you hand me over to Vlad?" He asked as he placed his palm parallel to the ground and fired a few ecto-blasts. It caused the people around them to run away and leave them alone, making Danny be able to fight to his fullest. "How about no?" He asked as he raised his palm to where Gabriel was, ready to attack the angel.

The angel had sweat pouring down his face, he looked like he was done for the night, "Casper, you are making this harder on yourself!" He yelled as he took a step forward, only to wobble on his feet. Danny couldn't tell if it was just the use of his angelic powers constantly, or that attack he had inflicted him a half hour ago. "If I don't do this then my brothers and sisters are just going to fight!"

"Why do you care what they think?" Danny asked, making Gabriel look up at him in confusion, "From what I've seen, you're independent, you don't let your family boss you around."

"They don't boss me around!" Gabriel defended, offended that the teen would think that he was on the level of some broken family. That he was weak. It made him feel frustrated, "I just don't there to be more fighting then what there should be!"

Danny had a smirk on his face, "Oh?" He asked as Gabriel let out a tired sigh, "But where would the entertainment in that be?" He asked, knowing that he was using Vlad's tactic. He was manipulating the man so it would better suit his needs. He was hating every second of it, but was familiar with the game. He was sick of being someone's pawn. He needed to play the defensive instead of the offensive. "You like being amused, watching television, and knowing how the human mind works…" He trailed.

Gabriel plopped down on the ground, "I do, but I need the Winchesters to know their role. That's what I was assigned to do," he whined, not liking to do any kind of manual labor, and labor for his douche angel family members was worse. "But I see what you mean," he stated with a grin, "Why should I follow their orders? I shouldn't care what they think!"

"I can help you if you'd just let me stay where I am," Danny mused as he placed his hand down, testing the waters. He felt like he had done enough manipulating to get his point across.

"Daniel, you should know better than to play a short game of chess," Vlad's voice came from behind him. Danny turned around in shock and fear. It couldn't be. He couldn't be here. "Though, to be frank…" Vlad trailed, placing his arms across his chest slowly as a Vlad Masters started to materialize out of nothing, "A short-lived game of chess suits you," he said smugly.

Danny felt his eyes widen in disbelief, "Oh…" He trailed out intelligently, his heart was starting to race and he couldn't feel his limbs to run or fight. He watched as Vlad approached him with a disapproval frown, "No," Danny whispered as he tried with all his might to move his legs, but to no avail. He was too terrified to move an inch.

* * *

Bobby grumbled as he took a glass of wine and took a sip of it, "Of all the stupid…" He trailed as he swallowed the red liquid, only to gag on the thick substance, "What the _hell_ is this?" He asked as he looked at the cup again only to find it replaced with red blood. Shocked, he dropped the wine glass and stood petrified as he watched it shatter on the ground. The red blood reverted back to the wine, and Bobby closed his eyes tightly and opened them again to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"You know, you're an interesting character, Robert!" Mused Gabriel as he stood in front of the hunter, watching with amusement as the older hunter now had an annoyed glare on his face. "Thought, I have to admit, you are handling it better than the other one…" He trailed cryptically.

Bobby's heart plummeted as he looked to where the boy had taken off a mere ten minutes ago, he knew what the angel was insinuating, and he didn't like it one bit, "Danny!" He yelled as he tried to call out to the boy in a hopeful attempt that he would hear him. "Danny, where are you?!" He yelled in fear as he looked around his immediate area.

Gabriel sighed deeply as he had a grin on his face, "Thought showing him a tired version of me would get him to submit…" He trailed, gaining the hunter's attention, "But he used a manipulation tactic instead!" He yelled as he started to walk towards the hunter. "So, I had to use something that would truly terrify him to the bones."

"I swear to God if you've hurt him-!" He began to threaten until Gabriel held a finger up to him and suddenly Bobby couldn't move his mouth any more.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Gabriel lectured, "You know what they say about saying the Lord's name in vain!" He stated with a smirk

Bobby did what he could to show his disdain at the man in front of him, he gave him the bird on both his hands and ran into the direction where his son had went down. He felt his mouth work again and bit his lip in frustration, "Please, please don't let me be too late!" He whispered in a wavering voice.

* * *

"You're looking better," Vlad mused as he placed a finger underneath the teen's chin and lifted it up slightly, examining his face with a keen observation. He then looked to the teen's body, "Some muscle mass here and there," he remarked as he leaned in closer to look at the teen's face more. Danny closed his eyes and couldn't stop the shivering that came to him suddenly, "Daniel, open your eyes," Vlad ordered.

"N-No," Danny whispered in his small amount of defiance. It was short lived when he felt a tight grip on his chin now.

The young halfa flinched from pain and held back a pained groan, "I said to open them," he hissed in a dark tone that made Danny start to panic. If he didn't do what the older halfa said, what would he do? Would he hurt one of his family members? Would he hurt his friends? Would he hurt Bobby or his Winchester brothers? Opening his eyes slowly, they were filled with a small amount of resentment, but the other emotion they contained was raw fear, "Ah, _just_ how I remember them…" He trailed, letting go of the boy, "You still fear me," he mused as he crossed his arms, "Good," he commented lightly.

Bobby entered the area but found that the teen was standing still and as tense as a board, "Danny!" He yelled as he tried to get closer to his son, but found that he was blocked off from an invisible barrier.

What Bobby saw as an invisible barrier, Danny saw as a pink ecto-fire surrounding him and Vlad. The teen noticed that Bobby entered the area and turned to look at him, much to the disapproval of Vlad who grew angered, "Did I say you could look away?" He asked, though the danger looming onto the question made Danny immediately look back at the older halfa.

"Please…Leave him alone," Danny whispered with a hoarse voice.

"You think I'll leave a weakness I can exploit _alone_?" Vlad asked with a smirk, Danny's anxiety started to grow at the tone that the man was using. It was a tone that meant he wasn't done with the hunters. Nowhere close to being done at all.

Bobby growled as he pounded at the barrier with his fists, "Danny, who do you see?" He asked in a calm tone, knowing that if he showed any other emotion, it would make the teen worry more. "I can't see whoever is there. He isn't real!"

Danny's eyes widened in realization at this, "He isn't?" He asked as he looked over at the man who he fears the most and tried his best to swallow down his raging emotions.

"What?" Vlad asked, taunting the teen to do something, "Think you can fight me?" He asked as he chuckled darkly, "Remember the last time you tried to fight me?" Vlad asked again, using another tactic to bestow fear on the boy. Danny looked down at the ground in defeat, "It ended with you having a burn on your shoulder, one that hasn't healed to this day," he mused.

Danny instinctively grabbed for his shoulder, remembering the pain from the day he had gotten it, "You're right…" He trailed as Vlad scoffed in response.

"Dear boy, of _course_ I'm right," Vlad stated as he rolled his eyes, "Now, let's return home. I have many plans for you," he said as he started to walk. Danny didn't move from the spot, much to the annoyance of the older halfa, "Come," he ordered, as if the teen were some dog that he owned.

"Danny!" Bobby yelled as the teen took a step forwards. He paused when he heard Bobby's voice, "He isn't real! Fight him! He isn't stronger than you!" He yelled encouraging words.

Vlad turned and glared at the teen, "You know I can out power you any day of the week, Daniel," Vlad hissed out. "Would you like to test that theory once more?" He asked, a sadistic smirk was placed on his face, making the teen flinch at the man.

Bobby shook his head, "When will you face the fact that you're _better_ than you think you are!" He yelled in anger, making Danny look over at him in shock that he would say something like that, "He's going to keep pushing you around and using you for his damn _twisted_ devices!"

"Ignore him," Vlad ordered as he started to walk towards the teen once again.

"Fight him, Danny!" Bobby yelled again, "You have the ability to fight! You're a hunter, and most importantly you're _family_!" He yelled, making Danny's mouth drop open slightly. "You're the best thing to have ever happened in my life in a long time! I think of you like a son, and I know you can handle this!"

Danny didn't look up to notice the pink ecto-blast that shot at him in frustration. He slid backwards on the ground and landed into one of the mansion's walls, "You think you can stand up to me?" Vlad taunted as he changed forms into Vlad Plasmius, "You will never be able to defeat me. You have no one left! No one will notice if you disappear now!"

The young halfa felt like had been kicked directly in the heart and struggled to stand up, only for Vlad Plasmius to stomp his foot on the teen's chest. Danny let out a pained groan as he tried to pry the foot off of him, "You aren't real!" He yelled as he shook his head.

"If I'm not real, then tell me, Daniel…" Vlad trailed menacingly, "Can you feel this?" He asked as he placed a hand filled with electric energy directly into the teen's stomach. He let out a blood curdling scream. Bobby let out a colorful strain of curses as his hands were starting to become bruised by how forceful he had been. He needed to get in there. His son was in pain.

"I can…" Danny whispered as he looked over at Bobby and saw how adamant he was about getting inside of the barrier, "But this still doesn't mean anything," he said as he looked up at Plasmius' face and noticed how angry the older halfa was. "You still aren't real…" He trailed as he changed his form into Danny Phantom. The transformation pushed Vlad Plasmius off of him and he wasn't flying across the room, "If you were, you would have started to exploit my weakness right off the bat," he said as he felt determination rise through him. His courage was back and he smirked at his opponent, "Besides, Vlad wouldn't have waited so long to take me away," he said, and even though he used it to prove a point, he still didn't want Vlad to come after him.

Vlad growled as he leapt into the air with a snarl, "I'm not through with you!"

"But I'm through with _you_," Danny stated as he rose his palm up to the man who was charging at him. In one small fraction of a second, he sent an ecto-beam at him and ended up disintegrating the man on contact. Once he had destroyed him, the barrier was let down. Bobby immediately ran over to him, and Danny changed back to his human counterpart. He was shaking and couldn't bring himself to stop, "Is it bad that I think that was too easy?" He asked as he felt relief rush over him. "A real fight with Vlad wouldn't have ended like that."

"You okay, bub?" Bobby asked as Danny nodded.

Gabriel chuckled and manifested himself in the area, "How touching," he mused, gaining the attention of the duo as they turned to face him. "Really, what a show indeed!" He congratulated.

Bobby growled, "You're going to regret putting him through that!" He yelled as Gabriel looked coyly ay the hunter.

"Make me pay! I dare you!" Gabriel taunted, "We're just going to be stuck in this fictional world forever unless one of us gives up!"

"The thing about us Singers…" Bobby stated as he handed a book to Danny and nodded at the boy. Danny understood what he was supposed to do and looked at Gabriel, "We never give up!" He yelled as Danny powered up an ecto-blast that sent the book flying towards Gabriel. "Eat shit you bastard," Bobby said gravely as the book made contact with a caught off guard angel.

Gabriel watched as the book hit him and then went flying harmlessly to the ground, "Was that _supposed_ to do something?" He asked dryly.

Danny smirked, "Wait for it," he said, crossing his arms smugly.

"_Oh_ _no_…" Gabriel trailed as he tried to teleport away from the book, knowing what was going to happen. The book opened up and sucked him into it instantly. He couldn't let out anything to say since it was all happening too quickly, and the winds sucking him in was too strong. Once Gabriel was gone, an eerie calm filled the area.

"That was anticlimactic…" Danny stated his opinion out loud, making Bobby chuckle as he placed a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Wait," Bobby said as a loud crack was heard and a breach in the sky split the ceiling apart. A light filled the area, and soon the duo was standing back in the living room of their home.

Danny let out a long sigh and jumped onto the couch, tired from the day's escapades, "I'm tired!" He exclaimed as he shut his eyes. He didn't notice that Bobby placed the book that contained the angel on the counter, "Hold on…You said 'wait' like you knew what was going to happen…" Danny trailed as he opened them and looked accusingly at Bobby, "How many times have you done something like that?" He asked with a teasing grin.

Bobby turned around with a frown, "I think of it as interactively reading – I don't need to explain myself to you!" He yelled changing his sentence in the middle, slightly embarrassed that his son was calling him out on it.

Danny chuckled as he rolled his eyes, "How long were we in there?" He asked as he closed them again.

"Three days-

"What?!" Danny yelled as his eyes shot open in alarm. He looked at the clock and noticed that he almost wouldn't make it to school on time, "I have to go!" Danny yelled as he started to scavenge the living room for his school supplies. He wasn't watching which items that he put into his backpack as Bobby glanced down on the floor.

When Danny was almost out the door and about to turn into Phantom to fly into school, Bobby spoke up, "You know…" He trailed, gaining Danny's attention as the teen glanced over at the old hunter, "When you were fighting that thing…" He rambled, he looked up and gently smiled at the teen, "I meant every word that I said."

Danny blinked away his surprise for Bobby being so straight forward and brushed away his happiness, "And you call _me_ sappy!" He teased.

"Get out of here, will ya?" Bobby yelled as he waved the teen away trying not to show his embarrassment, "Just go to school for when they take attendance, I'll check you out when you're done with that," he grumbled as he turned away.

"Love you too," Danny mused as he closed the door and flew to the school. He couldn't help but feel a little excited that the seemingly heartless Bobby had opened his heart to him. "He called me his son…" He trailed with a grin as he did a few loops in the air.

**To be continued…**


	10. The Frootloop Appears

**A/N: AYO. It's been about a week, so here's another chapter. I kind of want to hurry this story along so I can finish it by next year. So, here's the next one. Glad Gatsby is gone finally, he was a weird one to write, I have to admit. But enough about 'filler' elements, let's get on down to the main action. Gabriel is my favorite to write, I'm pretty sure he'll be the guy that everyone likes to beat their pent up aggression on. Anyway, enough talking, time to get on with the story.**

**Because everyone loves it when Danny gets beat up. **

**You guys are sick. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Supernatural. **

**The Frootloop Appears**

* * *

"What's up, Casper?" Olivia asked as she leaned against his desk with a grin on her face. Danny looked up from his sleeping position before placing his head back down.

"Stop calling me that…" Danny mumbled into his arms as he tried to block out the person who was disturbing his slumber. He blocked out the fluorescent lighting of the classroom and tried to enjoy his lunch break in sleep.

Olivia huffed as she sat down in the seat that was in front of Danny, turning her body to face him. "Why don't you talk to anybody?" She asked as she placed her elbow on his desk and placed her hand under her chin, supporting her head up.

Danny groaned, "Because I value sleep over talking?" He asked, his voice muffled from his arms.

"What do you do that you can't sleep at night?" Olivia asked, trying to get information from one of the more mysterious and secluded students at the high school.

Danny looked up at her with a grin on his face. She was caught off guard as she flinched under his gaze, "Why do you care, Olivia Barnes?" Danny asked with a slight tilt to his head.

Olivia's face grew red as she got flustered, "W-Why do I care?" She asked as she looked down at the floor tiles that were barely being kept up. "Because you're so quiet!" She yelled as she suddenly stood up.

"Oh really?" Danny asked in a nonchalant manner as he looked out the window that was near him. Olivia glared at him as she crossed her arms, "You have any plans for the end of the year party?" He asked as he was facing away from her.

"Party?" Olivia asked as she scoffed. She feigned uninterest as she looked to the side, "If I go to the party, then you'll get better grades than me!" She stated as she pointed an accusatory finger at Danny, who turned his head to get a face full of it. He pulled his head back as her finger came uncomfortably close to touching his nose. "I know your game, Daniel Singer!" She yelled as she started to backpedal out of the room, sill having her finger pointed towards him until she walked out the door.

Danny watched until she disappeared from sight before he sighed and placed his head back down, "Maybe now I can finally get some sleep," he mumbled as the bell rang, signaling for class to start. He groaned as he placed his head directly against the desk harshly. "Note to self, never take a hunt on a school night…Thanks, Bobby," he said as he gave his desk a scathing look, his eyes turning green momentarily before returning to normal.

Students flocked in, each one more hyper than the past one from the stored energy from lunch. Olivia entered and gave a glare at Danny as she landed in her seat. Gavin Charles walked in with a grin on his face as he took the seat next to the young halfa. "Are you alright, Dannyy?" He asked, drawing out the 'Y' in his name.

Danny thought it was strange at first, but pushed it aside once he got used to it, "Fine," he said curtly as the teacher entered as he sighed as he pulled out a notebook. In his sleepy stupor he didn't know that he had accidentally grabbed one of Bobby's notebooks instead of his own. He opened it, flipping a few pages before realization hit him. He slammed it shut with a gasp.

"Danny?" The teacher asked as he glanced over at him with a raised eyebrow, "Is everything alright, sonny?" He asked with a concerned expression.

The young halfa looked up as he placed a hand over the notebook's cover, obscuring the Latin writing from any wandering eyes. "Uh…" He trailed as he looked at the notebook and then up at the teacher. Bobby was going to kill him if he ever found out. "Not really, no," he answered as he stood up and collected his belongings and started to head towards the door, "If you'll excuse me, sir," he said with a small smile on his face as he walked out the door.

From outside the door he heard a whine that was obviously Olivia, "How does he get better grades than me when he _leaves_ half the time!" She yelled as Danny could hear something being thrown by the girl's short fuse. "No, Thompson, I _won't_ calm down!" She yelled as Danny smiled weakly at her clear envy at him. He then started to walk out the school but heard a dreaded voice from behind him.

"Daniel," came his voice as the boy's blood ran cold with fear. Danny turned around and noticed the older halfa in his ghost form with a menacing grin on his face, "Did you have your fun?" He asked with no emotion as he started to take long strides towards him. "Of all my spies, the _box_ _ghost_ alerted me of your position."

"What, did you bribe him with boxes?" Danny retorted back as he started to back up as to not let Plasmius get him. He knew that hand to hand combat with the man was asking to be captured. "That's so evil," Danny said dryly as the notebook in his hands started to throttle in his hands.

Plasmius made no comment as he only glared, "You've grown quite confident. You must have forgotten about the time we spent together, son," he said as Danny narrowed his eyes at him.

"We spent time together?" Danny asked, reigning confusion with a smirk on his face. The young halfa had to admit that he was taking his appearance better than what he usually would. A small part of him thanked Gabriel on making the teen face his fears. Plasmius responded with a growl as he snapped his fingers and Danny felt a clone being materialized behind him. Before the clone could so much as throw a punch, the young halfa turned intangible and fell through the floor.

Plasmius looked down at the ground and couldn't help but chuckle at his elementary escape route, "What good is that, Daniel?" He asked, letting his voice echo around the hallway. His clone went over to the spot before being knocked back by an invisible shield. Plasmius rose an eyebrow as he examined the circular rug that covered the area, tossing it to the side and let a smirk come to his face at seeing the glowing runes on the ground. "You picked up a few tricks from those _hunters_…" he mused as his smirk turned dark as he looked around the area for his target.

Danny chuckled, something that Plasmius hadn't heard in two months as he narrowed his eyes, trying to pinpoint exactly where the noise was coming from. The older halfa was angered by his laughter, he knew that meant that the psychological torture that he had inflicted on the teen had worn off. He needed to start again, and that would put him behind schedule. "A few?" He asked as he reappeared down the hallway, this time as Phantom. Although the boy was far away, the older halfa could see how nervous and terrified the boy truly was facing against him.

"You can't fight me, little badger," Plasmius said as he shook his head and shrugged, "It's only a matter of time before you slip up," he stated as he started to walk down the hallway, "However, I am impressed," he said as his body split into five, four being clones. "You're using your brain I always knew you had."

"_Don't_ compliment me," Danny growled out as he lost his air of light heartedness.

Plasmius decided to switch his tactics of manipulating his favorite pawn, "Daniel, you really don't think you're going to get away, do you?" He asked as he saw the boy's eyes widen in fear before hardening once again as he narrowed them. With his enhanced hearing, he could heard the rapid beating of the boy's heartbeat. "You're terrified of me," Plasmius stated bluntly as Danny's eyes wavered to the wall to the side of him. Plasmius stopped a few feet away from the boy as the teen looked at him. The older halfa knew that with his top speed he could snatch the boy and put him in a secure room before Danny could blink.

Danny stood strong, "I'm not terrified of you, Vlad," he said in a fake confident tone. Plasmius glanced at his eyes and noticed that they were wide in fear, and betrayed what the boy was saying. Plasmius took another step and was ready to capture the boy when Danny outstretched his arm towards the wall. The older halfa halted his approach as he couldn't see what was on the wall. Even if he could see it, he wouldn't be able to decipher it. Vlad inwardly scoffed at the fact that those hunters were impacting the boy on such a level.

"Those hunters that you're with, they'll never accept you, boy," Plasmius stated which made Danny stop his movement and looked up at the man. "You are, after all, what they _hunt_," he said to the boy as he placed his hand in the air beside him with unsureness. Danny's hand lingered there for a few seconds before he narrowed his eyes and stopped thinking of what Vlad had said.

"I'm not listening to you!" Danny responded as he edged his arm towards the wall once more but stopped when the notebook jumped from his hand making Danny's eyes grow wide, "No!" He yelled as he was momentarily distracted from his arch enemy and more focused on the book that was hopping around the floor.

Plasmius quickly grabbed onto the boy with a tight grip making him immediately start to struggle. "Daniel, you know where your place is," Plasmius hissed at him making the teen start to struggle even more.

Danny looked at the book with wide eyes, "You don't understand, that book is dangerous!" He yelled as he tried to go to the book, but was reminded harshly that he was in Vlad's grasp as he was pulled back to where he was.

"It's a _book_, Daniel," Plasmius said as one of his clones started to head towards the book, "What threat could it _possibly_ possess?"

In an instant the book swallowed the clone whole, making the only thing that was left behind was pink smoke. There was a chuckling that seemed to echo around the hallway as Danny could only watch as a whirlwind appeared out of the book. "Well, well!" Gabriel's slick voice said in amusement as he appeared suddenly, appearing beside the notebook that Bobby had captured him in. "Casper…" Gabriel addressed the young halfa dryly with a smirk on his face.

Danny started to struggle even more, making Plasmius send out an electric shock through his body to numb the boy. Vlad knew that if he didn't contain the teen at this point then he would somehow find a way to get away with his dumb luck. The shock worked immediately as the young halfa made a yelp of pain and his struggling stopped as he looked on in disorientation at the angel in front of him. "Gabriel…" He let out in a breath as he tried to calm his breathing after the electric attack.

"Ah, you must be the crazed up hybrid," Gabriel stated with realization as he went to walk over to the two half ghosts, only to spot the still open notebook that held Latin writing at the front of it. He made a frown as he closed it shut with his foot so he wouldn't be sucked back into it. He looked up and noticed that Plasmius was staring at him with a calculative gaze, "Real fan of your work with good old Casper!" Gabriel complimented with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Who are you?" Plasmius asked in amusement as Gabriel kept his distance.

"I'm a trickster!" Gabriel introduced himself as Danny shook his head to argue against him. The angel merely ignored the boy as he looked up at the older halfa, "And after all the trouble that this one caused me…" He trailed as he pointed his thumb at the teen, "I hope you're going to take him someplace where he'll never escape."

Plasmius softened his expression slightly, "That, of course, was my plan," he said in a stern voice as he started moving backwards with the boy.

Danny's eyes widened in panic as he grabbed onto a bookshelf that they were passing, "No!" He yelled out in fear as he gripped onto the fake wood tightly, hoping that it would stop Plasmius' attempt to take him.

"Now, Daniel, don't you want to go home?" Plasmius asked as Danny didn't want the older halfa to know how truly terrified he was. The young halfa shook his head stiffly as he could feel Plasmius pull him in a strong tug away from the bookshelf.

"_No_!" Danny yelled out as his plan was ripped away from him and he dug his heels into the ground to try and stop him. Plasmius, however, wasn't bothered by his childish attempts to stop him. The older halfa kept walking backwards at the same speed, making Danny's attempts useless. The young halfa looked up at Gabriel with a glare.

"What?" Gabriel asked, as if having been offended by Danny's silent accusations, "It's not like _I_ told him where you were! Can't get upset with me!" He defended as the teen kept trying to lash out at his captor in any attempt to get away.

Plasmius chuckled at the boy's efforts, "I know how eager you are to get back in your room, my boy," Plasmius stated as they stopped moving and Danny was slightly relieved. However, his panic immediately came back as a pink wind formed around them. "So, I'll just teleport us home," The older half ghost said in a delightful tone.

Danny tried to phase out of his grip, but found that the shock that Plasmius had sent through him completely nullified his ghost powers. "Vlad, wait!" He yelled as the wind obscured his vision so he couldn't even see the waving Gabriel. "I…I!" He started to argue but Plasmius shook his head at the teen's antics.

"You won't be escaping this time, Daniel. I've made _sure_ of it," Plasmius said in a dark tone as Danny felt a shiver run down his back at the man's words. He could tell that Vlad wasn't bluffing, he probably did make it so that he would never be able to escape again.

"Hands off my son!" Came Bobby's voice as the wind disappeared and Plasmius was flown backwards. Danny was dropped to the ground as he landed on his hands and knees. The teen looked up and noticed Bobby with a stern glare on his face that was directed towards the recovering older half ghost. He was holding a smoking shotgun that was loaded with salt rounds. "Danny, get behind me," he ordered as Danny didn't have to be told twice as he quickly scrambled himself off the floor and ran behind the man.

Plasmius chuckled as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "Your _son_?" He asked in amusement. Gabriel glanced at the exchange before taking a step back covertly into the shadows of the hallway. "He's a mere hunting object to you," the older half ghost stated.

Bobby's glare hardened as Danny tensed up slightly, the words took a dreaded hold on him, "Only thing that's a hunting object is you," he argued back as the ghost shrugged.

"Ah, a matter of opinion," Plasmius mused out uncaringly, losing interest with the conversation, "Yet, you are only a mortal," he said as he smirked, his fangs exposed as he unleashed a pink ecto-blast. Bobby's eyes grew wide as he tried to dodge it, only to realize that he wouldn't be able to at the speed the attack was coming for him. Danny quickly ran to the front and took the attack for the older hunter and got flung down the hallway.

"Danny!" Bobby yelled as he momentarily got distracted at the injury the teen had got.

"You should know better than to lose focus on a hunt," Plasmius scoffed, though his eyes were alit with a fierce fire. A fire that practically screamed that it wanted a fight. That it wanted blood to be shed. Bobby looked up a moment too soon as a fist was directed at him and collided with his face. The impact from the punch sent him crashing into the wall.

Danny groaned as he looked up, hearing the loud crash of the attack, "Bobby!" He yelled as Plasmius casted him a gaze. From the cold gaze that was sent towards the younger halfa, Danny cringed as the halfa's attention was now focused on him.

Plasmius shook his head and started taking long strides towards the teen, "You are far too predictable, my boy," he lectured as Danny looked behind him and noticed the double doors that led outside. The teen knew that there was a circle of symbols right in front of the school. If he could get there before Vlad got to him, he could save himself and Bobby as well. He looked back to the front and noticed that the older halfa had gained some considerable distance. Feeling the urge to back up, he crawled backwards, his stomach still smoking slightly from the ecto-blast that had collided with him a few seconds prior.

"I'm sure I would know somebody's moves if I stalked them too…" Danny trailed as his shoes hit the steel doors. The teen knew he was close to salvation, but it was through those steel doors to get it. He watched as Plasmius walked up to him and then crouched down to examine the teen. Danny froze at the unwanted attention and scowled, "What are you going to do?" He asked in a dark tone, his eyebrows narrowed.

"Daniel," he addressed in a sickingly sweet tone, "It's no secret," he stated, making Danny dread what he was about to say next. His eyes widened with fear as he shook his head. Before Plasmius would let him open the door, which Vlad had no doubt had another Hunter's circle outside of it, he shot the young halfa with another ecto-blast.

Danny let out an agonized groan as he felt the last of his strength leave him, "S-Stop…" He stuttered out, his voice barely above a whisper.

Plasmius watched the teen boy in pain as he smirked, "I'm going to annihilate that pest of a hunter…" He trailed as he waited for the reaction in Danny's eyes. He wasn't disappointed when the teen started to shake out of fear. The older halfa stood up as he cracked his neck intimidatingly, "And then we'll be leaving," he stated as he turned around. He noticed that Bobby was still sitting against the wall, the shotgun out of his hands.

"Vlad!" Danny yelled, to stop him. This made Plasmius grin from ear to ear, his fangs clearly exposed at this point in glee. "Vlad, stop!" He groaned out in protest as he outstretched a shaking hand. The teen couldn't lose another father. He just couldn't deal with that kind of hurt again. He knew that Vlad had made it impossible for him to see his family again, but he didn't want to lose his second one. "Please!" Danny pleaded, making the older halfa stop in his pursuit of murder.

"What will you do?" Vlad taunted as he turned his head behind him slightly, "_Stop_ me?" He asked as he saw the young halfa's eyes widen in self-pity at himself. The older halfa knew that Danny wouldn't be able to stop him.

Danny slammed his hand on the tiled ground in frustration at what he was about to say, "I'll give you me!" He yelled, making the older halfa completely turn around in shock. Vlad hadn't expected that kind of reaction from the teen. Danny looked up at him with a regretful expression, "Leave Bobby alone…I'll go with you," he stated again, hating himself every half second that passed.

Bobby's body tensed and then he opened his eyes. He glanced over at the younger halfa and then over at his shotgun; a quick thought coming into his still disoriented mind. "Daniel…" Vlad trailed as he started to walk over to him. Bobby noticed the discomfort and how tense the teen had gotten with each step the older halfa took. "What's the difference if I kill the Hunter and _then_ take you?" He asked, tilting his head in amusement.

Danny's eyes darted towards Bobby and then up at Plasmius, "I'll submit…" He muttered in a barely audible tone as Vlad chuckled.

"In due time I will get you to submit regardless," Plasmius shrugged off the comment, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a nuisance to get rid of," he stated as he turned around completely fine with dismantling the roadblock in front of him piece by piece. He was met face to face with the barrel of the shotgun.

"Like hell!" Bobby growled out as he shot the gun directly into his face. The older half ghost flew and hit the back of the double doors which were next to Danny. Plasmius' form slumped as he trailed down the doors, the wind knocked out of him. He had underestimated the hunter. A mistake that he would not make twice. "Danny, are you okay?" He asked as he started moving into Danny's direction, his eyes never leaving the recovering older half ghost.

Danny strained his muscles as he placed his arms out in front of him and tried to lift, "No…!" He yelled as he fell back onto the floor, "I think that his attack had some sort of tranquilizer in it…" Danny trailed as he sent the older half ghost next to him a deathly glare.

Plasmius chuckled as he stood up with ease, making the two of them stop their actions, "As I have stated before; Daniel is too predictable," he stated as he brushed dust from his shoulder nonchalantly as he looked up at the older hunter with a small smirk on his face.

"You little-!" Bobby yelled as he clenched the shotgun in his hands tightly, his knuckles turning white from anger, "You knew he would get hurt!" He accused in anger. How could someone treat the teen in such a way? With no empathy to whether someone gets hurt?

"It was necessary to get what I desire," the older half ghost shrugged nonchalantly as he flexed his right gloved hand. He then aimed it at the older hunter who glared as pink ecto-energy gathered in his palm. "Make no mistake, I will leave with him," Plasmius continued as Bobby smirked in response. It wasn't just the smirk that made Vlad question him, it was the hunter's calm composure. "What in blazes are you-?" He asked as he turned his head and looked directly into the unforgiving eyes of the Winchester brothers. Dean was holding an iron stick, while Sam stared angrily at him. "Butter biscuits!" Vlad cursed as Dean took a heavy swing at the older half ghost, causing him to disappear temporarily.

Bobby then scowled, his smirk falling off, "Took you long enough to get here!" He scoffed as he quickly walked over to Danny, who tried once again to stand up, only to plummet to the ground. The older hunter offered his hand and the teen took it as he shakily stood up.

Sam brought an arm out for Danny to hold onto as well, "Yeah, well, we were halfway across the country," Sam mumbled as he heaved Danny up higher, rolling his eyes slightly to the back from the dead weight that was suddenly on him, "Then, next thing we knew…"

"We appeared right in front of this place," Dean finished for his younger brother, still keeping wandering eyes out for the older halfa.

"Gabriel…He must have…" Danny mumbled in his sleepy stupor as his head fell forward, the tranquilizer now taking a full effect. The teen fell asleep, no longer fighting the invasive drug in his system.

Bobby looked over at the teen's unconscious form, "Balls!" He cursed as Dean was suddenly thrown across the hallway. The older hunter quickly looked up and saw the menacing red glare of the half ghost.

Plasmius made no effort to make a witty remark, "Give him to me," he ordered in a dark tone as he kept taking steps closer to the two who were keeping the young teen up. Sam glanced at Bobby and then at the older half ghost. "He does not belong to the likes of you."

"Danny doesn't belong to anyone," Bobby spat out protectively as Plasmius looked up at him, taking the remark as a challenge.

"I have had enough of your constant jabber!" Plasmius yelled as a pink fire erupted throughout the hallway. The school's fire alarms went off, and soon there were hundreds of students running out of the building. Dean took this distraction as an opportunity and ran at the older half ghost with his iron rod. Vlad had noticed the human from meters away and put up a pink ecto-shield. The iron rod hit off it and was thrown deep into the wall. "You are all annoyances!" He yelled as he tossed all of the hunters into different direction, letting Danny hit the cold hard ground harshly.

Bobby quickly recovered, "You're not hurting a hair on his head, you sick son of a bitch!" He yelled as he stood up and grabbed his shotgun once again. He aimed the barrel of the gun at the older half ghost who, in turn, narrowed his eyes in irritation at the man.

"Why won't you just step out of our affairs! Daniel means nothing to you!" Plasmius yelled as his hand was filed with ecto-blasts.

"Danny means everything to us!" Dean yelled as he grabbed his broken arm from landing it on the wrong way. He started walking towards the older half ghost with a glare. "He's that annoying little brother that everyone wanted, but could never have."

Sam slowly got up as he placed his hand on the white brick wall, "He's family. He has two protective brothers and a father who care for him," he stated as he grabbed another section of the wall as he took another step. He was slowly approaching the older half ghost, ready to fight for his half ghost younger brother.

Bobby glared in absolute furry at Plasmius, "Family don't end in blood. Family can be found when someone needs it the most," he spat out as Plasmius stared at each one as they gave their address of opinions.

"How sweet," Plasmius remarked in a condescending tone, "But Daniel doesn't need a family," he stated as he made six copies of himself in an instant. "He already has a father," he stated with a smirk as three copies went to pick up the teen.

"Danny!" Bobby cried out as he took a step further, only to be shot with a pink ecto-blast. The older hunter crashed into the wall, leaving a small crater from the power of the attack.

Dean let out an inhuman growl, "Is that father you?" He asked sarcastically as Vlad directed a smug grin in his direction, "Because let me tell you, you are one shit of a father," Dean narrowed his eyes at him.

Sam shook his head as he watched a pink portal being opened in front of the three Plasmius clones that had Danny, "We'll find him," Sam stated in absolute confidence, "Family will always find each other."

"Hmm, yes…" Vlad drawled out in an unamused tone, "We must be getting back home. I'm sure Daniel would like to have said goodbye, however…" He trailed as the pink portal closed as the clones went into it, "It just wasn't in his best interests," he said in a mock dejected tone as he shook his head.

"You're one of the lowest-!" Sam spat out in a complete outrage.

Bobby took a step up to him, his face devoid of any fear. Plasmius rose an eyebrow at the action, "I _will_ have my son back," he said with resolve in his tone. Vlad's eyes narrowed at the tone of the older hunter's voice. "Even if I have to be a completely different man to do it," he threatened as Vlad nodded his head once.

"We'll see if you can get to Daniel to save him before I'm through with him," Vlad stated in a dark tone as he disappeared, along with the rest of the clones.

The fire alarms finally went off as the flames had dissipated into nothing. An eerie quietness overcame the area as the brothers walked over to Bobby, "We'll get him back," Sam said with no emotion.

There was a slight gust of wind and Gabriel appeared against the wall reading an X-rated magazine, "So, what did I miss?" He asked in a cheery tone as everyone looked over at him. "Why the long faces?" He asked as he placed the book down by his sides, "Oh…" He trailed as he realized what had transpired. "That's too bad, I really liked Caspar," he stated with a shrug as he brought the book back up to his face. Seconds later, Dean and Bobby had him against the wall, each wearing a glare that could kill. "Hey! Hands off the merch!"

**To be continued...**


	11. Finding Danny

**A/N: Ayy, I took a long break from this story. I am sorry, but you know, stuff happens and all that. Last story was a bit of a cliff hanger, and so sorry that you had to wait so long for the next chapter. I'm not nice. But here's a brand spanking new chapter for you guys to enjoy!**

**I am well aware that Montana isn't really close to Wisconsin, I was actually thinking about Minnesota at the time I wrote chapter 2. A little tid bit of information from me, I failed geography. **

**Remember that witch from chapter 3? She comes back. Briefly. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Supernatural.**

**Supernatural Phantom**

* * *

_Ch.11: Finding Danny_

"I can tell you're upset," Gabriel began, glancing at Dean and then at Bobby before a smile started to spread across his face, "But I assure you, I had _nothing_ to do with his sudden disappearance!" Gabriel tried to defend himself, though he knew that the hunters in front of him wouldn't listen. They weren't in the mood to listen.

Dean slammed Gabriel against the wall making the angel close his eyes as he let out a pained expression on his face, "Why is it that I _don't_ believe you?" Dean asked rhetorically, though there was a small amount of taunt behind his tone. Gabriel opened his eyes and looked directly at the hunter's green eyes with a smirk.

Gabriel let out a pained chuckle, "You think I care about what you believe?" He asked in a challenging way. Dean's eyes narrowed, and his grip on the man's shirt tightened so that his fist was clenched. Bobby let out a grumble before he let go of the man himself.

"Damn…" Bobby mumbled before shaking out his hands from the stored up adrenaline. It was from the sudden surge of anger, and it still hadn't rubbed off, "He's telling the truth," Bobby muttered, glaring up at the angel. Gabriel watched with amusement when Dean let go of his shirt. Dean's eyes were laced with suspicion and accusation. Just because Bobby thought that the angel was in the clear, it didn't mean that he thought the same way.

"You know where he is?" Sam asked, clenching his teeth. His heavy footsteps made the other two hunters look back and observed the steaming Sam Winchester. His loud breaths were enough of an indication towards the two of them that Sam wasn't satisfied with that response, "Because you're the one that brought us here to begin with!" Sam yelled, placing his hands on Gabriel's shirt before raising his body against the wall.

Gabriel placed his hands up to his sides, palms facing the hunters, "Listen, I'm not the bad guy here!" He argued with a small grin.

Dean placed his hands on his hips, narrowing his eyes as he looked up at Gabriel, "Yeah, well…" Dean reasoned, a small smile appeared on his face, "You aren't exactly a _good_ guy, are you?" He asked rhetorically. Gabriel thought about that question and cocked his head to the side.

"In the biblical tense, actually," Gabriel began to explain, but was interrupted when Sam suddenly dropped him unexpectantly. He let out a small groan as his body collided with the ground, "A little warning next time, boys?" He asked sarcastically as he rolled his eyes in irritation.

"Do you know where he is or not?" Sam asked again, glaring down at the angel who had yet to recover from the ground. Gabriel looked up at the hunter and merely smirked. Dean didn't interpret that as a positive response and instead punched him across the face. Gabriel let out a small groan that escaped from his throat and wiped away the blood that had appeared at his lips.

The angel placed his hand in front of him and watched as the blood trailed down it, "All work and no play…" He grumbled before clenching his fist. The blood disappeared as he opened it back up and flexed his fingers individuality. Dean was about to punch him again before Gabriel suddenly stood up, "Alright! So you want to find your brother or whatever, right?" He asked, shaking out his hands, "Son, in your case," Gabriel clarified as he glanced at Bobby with a grin.

Bobby didn't appreciate the sarcasm that he heard in the angel's tone, "Get to the point or _get_ _dead_," he threatened dryly, not in the mood to listen to any of the man's ramblings.

"Seriously! Just lighting up the mood!" Gabriel defended, "You know, atmosphere! _Ambience_!" He exclaimed, walking over to where the hunters were, "And before _squirrel_ over there _hits_ me again, I need to ask a question," he stated as he swung his arms to his sides impatiently. The angel watched with a smirk on his face when all the hunters in the room eyes focused on him, "Did you come into contact with a witch recently?" He asked, watching as realization spread across each hunter's gaze, "Goes by the name Melonie," he clarified, his smirk spreading ever more slowly.

* * *

He was used to the darkness, after all, his room only had one major light. But he liked that, it made the area calmer. Dim lighting was the best, and most of the time when he was studying in his room it made it easier to focus. He let out a frown, he remembered when both Bobby and Sam would lecture him about bad eyesight, or something along the lines of that.

Danny reached for the string that turned on his light. To his minor surprise, he couldn't find it. He looked around the room and found that it was unusually dark. He tried to focus on his hearing to try and find the familiar ticking of the clock downstairs, but didn't find it. It was at that point that he started to panic and frantically pat around the area. Since it was dark, and for some odd reason his enhanced vision wasn't working, he fell off whatever he was laying on top of.

Letting out a groan when he hit the floor, he tried to look for a way out again, "Bobby!" He yelled out into the darkness. "Sam! Dean!" He yelled out once more. He was answered with complete and utter silence. Not even a ventilation system could be heard, which the teen thought was familiar. "Alright! You better let me out _right_ now!" Danny yelled, placing his hand out and trying to alight his hand with an ecto-blast. The young halfa was in no mood to play around. He was met with failure when he couldn't reach down to his ghostly core. His heart started to sink, "My powers…" Danny trailed out, coming to a slow realization. He was powerless.

"Daniel, aren't you up early?" Vlad's voice called out from around the room.

It was at this point that Danny immediately knew why this place seemed familiar to him. It was the cell that Vlad had kept him in for a week. "No, no, no, no…" Danny quickly said, standing up suddenly. Since there was only complete darkness, the teen fell backwards onto the ground from lack of balance. "This is a dream, Danny, it's a _dream_," Danny mumbled to himself, trying to show any fear.

There was a chuckle that echoed around the room, "Oh, no, this is _very_ real," he stated slowly, making Danny placed his hands up to his ears, "Now, you've tried that trick once before…Is it working this time?" He asked, amusement in his voice.

"Shut up!" Dany ordered, kicking his feet backwards until his body met contact with a wall. Upon meeting a dead end, the young halfa held in a growl of frustration, "Can you just shut up?" He asked in a small pleading tone.

"Ah, you know how I enjoy hearing myself talk," Vlad stated before letting out another chuckle, "I'm sure you know about your death," he addressed the topic that was dancing on the edge of the teen's mind. The older halfa knew that he was heading in the right direction when Danny's body perked up, "It was a lovely funeral. All the ghosts made a speech, in fact," Vlad said, getting comfortable, "Skulker was the one with a heart filled speech that…" He trailed, letting out a small chuckle, "It made me question whether he _truly_ hated you at all."

Danny banged his head against the wall, "Stop, Plasmius," Danny warned, knowing that the older halfa's long winded monologue was going to affect him. He knew he couldn't do anything but listen, and he knew that Vlad was aware of that fact as well.

The lights suddenly turned on, blinding the teen with their intensity. He placed his hands over his eyes and heard a door opening somewhere. Footsteps were echoing around the small circular room, and the teen knew that those footsteps belonged to Vlad. "Your beautiful mother was in tears. A little distant about losing her son," he stated, shrugging his shoulders, "Although I know how she feels. I was completely _devastated_ when I lost you."

"You should have never _found_ me," Danny spit out viciously, "I'm not even your son, Vlad!"

"Your sister didn't believe your death even when the body was shown," Vlad muttered, shaking his head, "She's more intelligent than I gave her credit for, isn't she?" He asked, not caring if the teen was responding back to him. "Jack was crying…" He stated, stopping his pursuit towards the young halfa, as if thinking about the statement, "I almost felt something," he admitted before walking again.

Danny narrowed his eyes as he slowly placed his hand down to see his enemy coming after him. His vision was cloudy, and he knew it wasn't a normal light. It must have been something that Vlad invented to mess with him, "Sociopaths don't feel guilt…" Danny mumbled out.

Vlad's face brightened up when he was a few feet away from the teen, "Samantha and your other friend didn't believe your death either," he began once again, "They suspected me from the beginning, of course, I gave no heed to their suspicions."

"Sam…" Danny grumbled out, thinking about the black haired girl that held the most beautiful violet eyes that he could imagine. His heart started to throb when a mental image appeared in front of him, "Tucker…" He choked out, thinking about his lifelong best friend.

"Week one they were adamant about the belief that I did it. Week two…" He trailed with a grin on his face, "Well, _week_ _two_ they simply moved on."

Danny growled when he noticed that the older halfa was directly in front of him, "What do you want, Plasmius?" He asked with such anger that Vlad almost appeared impressed. Impressed if he wasn't so amused by his antics. "Me to give in to you or something?" He asked, making Vlad raise an eyebrow in response, "You can't adopt a dead person, Vlad!" He yelled as his vision started to clear. He could see the smirking form of his enemy standing in front of him and looking down. Danny hated it, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. Vlad was his superior in every shape and form. And, not to mention, his ghost powers weren't working.

Vlad bent down to the teen and placed a hand on the teen's shoulder harshly. Danny's eyes widened from pain at the unhealed burn on his shoulder that the older halfa himself had inflected. "Tell me, Daniel, does it still hurt?" He asked sadistically, watching as the young halfa tried to deal with the pain by not screaming out. "Now, that won't do," Vlad lectured, making an ecto-blast to appear on his hand. Danny let out a blood curdling scream when the heat started to make his skin boil. "Much better," he praised, observing how much the teen was in.

"Let go!" Danny yelled, trying to claw Vlad off of him in anger and agony, "Seriously, Vlad, it hurts!" He tried to argue, but Vlad merely looked uninterested in his pleas. The teen tried to kick and punch, he tried everything to get the man to let go, only except that the older halfa wasn't moving. Danny tried a last resort and hoped that it would work, "Dad!" He yelled, closing his eyes at the betrayal of his own father.

Within seconds the pain was gone and the hand was lifted from the teen's shoulder, "Daniel, if I was hurting you, you need only say so," Vlad stated with a smirk. Danny opened his eyes and noticed the smirk on his enemy's face and wanted to growl. He wanted to punch the man, he wanted to blast him to shreds. He clenched his hands in anger trying to control his emotions. After all, that's how he earned that burn in the first place. "The last thing I want to do is hurt my only son," he added, noticing the change in Danny's posture.

The teen felt trapped, "Please don't do this to me," Danny almost pleaded to the man in front of him, "I _can't_ do this," he stated.

"You make it sound as if I shouldn't care about my family," Vlad stated, standing up and examined the boy in front of him, "You are important to me, Daniel, I won't let anyone hurt you again."

"Because you're going to control me…?" Danny asked weakly, not liking where the conversation was going, "Keep me from going outside? Making me see your side of things whether I want to or not?!" He started to ask, his breathing started to become irregular.

Vlad watched and thought that the teen was just exaggerating his anxiety. He started to become alarmed when he noticed that the teen started to shake. The older halfa knew those were signs of panic attacks and quickly kneeled back down to the teenager, "Calm down, Daniel," he ordered. Instead of Danny's quick breaths becoming slower, they only started to speed up.

Danny shook his head, "I can't stop being a person just because you want me to be _your_ son!" He yelled, his body started to shake violently, "I can't! I can't!" He yelled, placing his hands over his throat, "_Breathe_…!" He choked out, falling to the ground while his body was still continuing its spasms.

"Panic attacks, really, little badger?" Vlad asked sarcastically before scooping up the teenager in his arms and stood up, "This will _not_ be a regular occurrence," he muttered under his breath, "No son of mine is going to have panic attacks, especially when faced with the truth," he stated, looking at the boy in his arms. He watched as the young halfa's pupils dilated and how the teen was almost put into a catatonic state. "Although, these don't appear to be normal panic attacks, do they?" He questioned to himself, walking out of the room and down the hall towards his medical ward.

* * *

"This is where she lives?" Sam asked, looking up at the plain old house in front of him. He looked in the front yard and noticed the white daises sprouting. There was a water fountain in the middle of the yard, along with a red Toyota parked in the driveway. To him, it certainly didn't seem where a high powered witch would live.

Gabriel walked up to the front door with Dean beside him. Sam stood behind the others, and Bobby waited in the truck, just waiting for the plan to blow up. Dean was about to knock on the door, but Gabriel held his arm back, "No offense, squirrel, but you give off a bad vibe," Gabriel stated with a small smirk. He let go of the hunter's arm and Dean let out a grumble while shrugging his shoulders in a small huff of annoyance, "Let a ladies man handle this one, little man," he taunted, raising his fist up to the door and knocked twice.

"Va Via!" Yelled a female voice. Gabriel frowned at that and knocked again, this time more loudly than before. The woman groaned before opening up the door and simply stared at Gabriel. She blinked slowly, taking in the two other men.

"Mela-Melon!" Gabriel greeted with a grin and a raised hand, "Haven't seen you in a century or two!" He stated but didn't get to say much else before he was pushed from the front door and onto the water fountain. It shattered, and water started to sprinkle everywhere.

Melonie eyed the angel that was now on her front yard, "What, my ruins didn't stop you?" She asked with a roll of her eyes. She eyed the two hunters that seemed half alert and half surprised that she blew back an angel without any incantation, "Oh, it's you two. From Helena, right?" She asked in an uninterested manner before looking around the yard, "Where's the teenager? The old one is in the car, but the ghostly teenager is gone?" She asked, leaning against her doorframe.

Sam let out a frown before stepping forward, "That's why we came to meet with you. Gabriel said that you could help us find him," he informed the witch in front of him.

"Yeah, I can do that," Melonie said with a shrug, kicking the door open wider for all of them to come in, "Come in, this can take a while," she welcomed. Gabriel let out a chuckle from his pain as he started to sit up from the fountain that had cushioned his landing, "I already started the spell when you pulled up," she stated, about to close the door.

"Still dry about Egypt?" Gabriel asked, rubbing his head which had hit the fountain. Melonie simply looked at him with her cold gaze before closing the door once Dean and Sam had entered. "Still _very_ dry about Egypt…" He muttered with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

Danny heard a small beeping from his left side and he slowly opened his eyes. For some reason, the teen didn't have a dream. Not that he was surprised, he was inside of Vlad's Hell House, he didn't expect any sort of reprieve from the maniac. He was a little surprised to find that he could breathe again. Placing a hand to his throat he sat up from the hospital bed.

"You had a panic attack," Vlad informed rolling his eyes as he walked into the room. Danny didn't say anything to the man and only watched when the man stood next to him. "Was the truth too hard to take?" He asked sarcastically.

"No," Danny replied softly. He had never encountered a panic attack before and found the entire situation a little hard to understand. As far as he knew, panic attacks didn't run in his family, but he did hear a woman's voice while under the panic attacks. It was faint, and he didn't understand what she was saying to him.

Vlad observed the teen, "You went into a catatonic state for a while, what did you see?" He asked, trying to get any sort of answers from the teen, "Your eyes were distant and I know that you weren't listening to a single word I said to you when I put you in here."

Danny glared at the man, "I didn't _see_ anything," he admitted honestly.

"You didn't see anything, or you don't remember?" Vlad asked, a smirk on his face, "Someone is trying to find you, aren't they?" He asked, amusement in his tone, "The family of hunters?" He answered is own question.

"You seem to know a lot about the supernatural, Vlad, who told you?" Danny asked accusingly.

Vlad chuckled, "That's father to you, Daniel," he reminded lightly, "A…Colleague, you could say. Someone who wants you out of the way of something big."

Danny thought over his options before Gabriel appeared in his head, "An angel?" He asked, though he knew the answer. "Probably not Gabriel, he's a follower, not a leader."

"Zachariah," came a voice that Danny had never heard of before. The teen looked up and noticed a balding man in a black suit, "You must be Daniel," he stated, walking into the room.

Danny swore to himself mentally that if he didn't already have a panic attack, he was sure that he would be sent into another one.

**To be continued…**


	12. Forget me not

**A/N: Hey guys. I haven't updated this in a long time. **

**Sorry ;(**

**I'll try and update this more often for you guys. I just didn't have much motivation to write this lately. Been in a funk, but now that school is out, I should be able to write a little bit before starting a huge ass internship. **

**Anywho, enjoy the chapter, and thanks for all who are still with me, and with this story. You guys are da best!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Supernatural.**

_Supernatural Phantom – Forget me Not_

* * *

Danny stared at the angel that was currently using what they liked to call 'meat suits'. He was still exponentially drained from his supposed panic attack. But the young halfa knew it had meant something else. It had meant that his family was coming for him; all he had to do was wait.

Zachariah looked over at the teenager on the bed. Danny understood that the man in front of him was one of the brothers that Gabriel was talking about. That the teenager was in the supposed way of a grand vision. Danny wasn't quite sure, but he got the initial feeling that Zachariah was evil. Well, anybody working with Vlad was evil.

The teenager wasted no time quickly jumping off the bed; the plain sheets and blankets fell on the floor. The young halfa wasn't sure if his plan would work; and it proved to be futile. He got a few steps before Vlad sprung his hand on the teen's upper arm.

With one fluid and strong motion, Vlad yanked the teenager back onto the bed. Danny was a little disoriented, and instead looked at the man who had dared to stop his escape attempt. The teenager was more than a little panicked. He should have expected that the older halfa would stop him.

"A little feisty; this one," Zachariah remarked, looking over to the man dressed in a nice suit. Vlad intently stared at the teenager, almost mentally daring the boy to do an escape attempt again.

"Unfortunately," Vlad mused, pulling his eyes away from the teenager.

Danny decided that he wouldn't be trapped by Vlad again. He needed to get out of this situation; he wouldn't be this helpless again. The teenager raised a hand to the air and tried to gather ecto-energy. It sparked on the tips of his fingers before completely vanishing. "Again?" He mouthed as he brought his hand back down to the bed he was forced on.

Zachariah grinned, walking over to the teenager's bedside. Danny watched him with extreme attentiveness. This man was an enemy, and one that he shouldn't lose sight of. He had a bad feeling that if he looked away, then the angel disguised as a man would have no problem ending him right there.

"Daniel, we're going to brainwash you," Zachariah straight forwardly said, making Danny narrow his eyes at the man.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Danny asked, not feeling safe. He never really did, but the need to get away from these two men was more severe than before. He glanced over at Vlad with wide eyes, "What does he mean?" He asked in a rushed manner.

This topic about brainwashing he didn't particularly like. It reminded him of Freakshow, and he liked his free will. His individuality; his ability to keep fighting to stay who he was. Danny was about to run off the bed again, but stopped when Vlad placed a hand on the teen's chest. With the strong hand, he pushed the boy down on the bed.

"This will only hurt for a few minutes," Vlad insisted, making Danny start to struggle against his grip on him. The teen put his own hands on the man's arm and tried to push away. "After that, you'll know who your true father is."

"This is cheating, Vlad!" Danny argued, the fear breaching his confident tone. He looked over at the man and glared. It was all he could do given the situation. "I thought that you-!" Danny started to say, but then closed his eyes tightly in pain.

Zachariah had placed a hand on the teen's head while he was distracted. Danny let out a shriek of pain, resorting to flinging his arms wildly to try and get away from the pain. "How long will this take?" Vlad inquired, looking down at the teen boy in pain.

The angel let out a chuckle, "He had quite a few memories of those hunters – it's hard to tell," he surmised, a devious twinkle in those eyes of his. Zachariah wasn't new to torture, he happened to like the screams of anguish that escaped his victims. "Don't tell me you have plans, Vladimir?" Zachariah asked rhetorically, making Vlad let out a smirk of his own.

"Daniel _is_ my plan," Vlad said slowly, a dark obsessiveness lingered in his tone. He looked down at the teenager who stopped screaming and accepted what was happening to him. The older halfa chose to lift his hand off of the teen's chest. Zachariah continued to use his magic to erase all the memories of the hunters from the boy's mind.

At first, the teenager had fought against it. Therefore, it caused a violent reaction. Angels and ghosts don't mix, and that caused both their energies to clash. Unfortunately for the ghost boy, the angel's magic was far stronger at the moment. If the young halfa had been given a chance to recover, then the ghost's power would have overtaken the angel's overwhelmingly.

The teenager's head tilted to the side, and Zachariah took his hand away slowly, "It's done," the angel commented, looking over at the older halfa.

"Leave us," Vlad ordered, glancing down at the teenager's unconscious form.

"As you wish," Zachariah muttered, walking out of the room. He felt what that witch was doing. He also let out a smirk knowing it was too late to help the teenager. Closing the doors behind him, he walked down the long hallways of the mansion. He hated working with a being that shouldn't have existed; but half ghosts were strong.

The angel shook out his hand, noticing how charred and burned it was due to the young halfa's resistance to his magic.

Perhaps stronger than most give them credit for.

* * *

The teenager let out a small groan, feeling as if he had just gotten hit by a bus. Opening his eyes slowly, he looked over at the large shadow that took up the room. His eyes slowly widened when he realized just who was standing there.

Vlad Masters turned around to examine the boy who was laying on the bed. Danny tensed and tried to run away, but found that he couldn't. When he tried to move his arms, he found them bound by glowing green straps at the sides of the bed.

As if he were in denial of being captured, he brought up both his wrists again. Vlad let out an amused chuckle at his antics and sat down on the chair that was close to the bed. Danny realized that the chair was too close, and once again he tried bringing up his wrists again.

"What happened?" Danny asked, his voice shaky from seeing the man who he feared the most in front of him. It all had happened far too quickly.

The letter.

The trap.

The torture.

Vlad eyed him with interest before shrugging dramatically, "You got away, remember?" Vlad asked, a smug smirk appearing on his face. Danny tried to move his arms again, not liking that he was trapped. He didn't like it at all. "But you're home again," Vlad explained vaguely, "Safe and sound."

"No!" Danny yelled, bringing his wrists up again, only to see that the realization of his situation was setting in. He was trapped again. "No, no, no!" He yelled out in denial, not wanting to accept that his latest escape plan had gone south. That no matter what he did, he would never be free of him.

Vlad let out a chuckle before he stood up from where he sat and raised his hand in the air. Danny tensed, "Don't touch me!" He yelled, but it was already too late. Vlad lowered his hand and ruffled the boy's hair on his head tenderly. It was a fatherly gesture, and the teenager tensed up at this.

His next instinct was to fight the man. That he wouldn't get away with this mental torture on his mind. He lifted his arms up, only for them to be restrained. He hated this. He hated Vlad. He hated what he was doing to him. "Stop," Danny whispered, his voice cracking. "Please, stop…" He trailed, knowing that he was about to break from all the things that Vlad had done to him in the short span that he had been there.

"I only want what's best for you, little badger," Vlad stated, drawing his hand down from the teen's head. "I was thinking about letting you walk outside," he said, noticing how hopeful the teen's eyes had got. How they widened in excitement and anticipation. "But then I remembered how you tried to run the last time…" He trailed ambiguously.

"No!" Danny yelled, the desperate urge to see the sky and embrace nature overcoming his pride. Vlad glanced at the teenager from out of the corner of his eyes, "I won't run! I swear!" Danny yelled – borderline begged.

Vlad began to walk away, "I'll keep that in mind for next time," he mentioned, making Danny struggled against his bonds for a few seconds. The teenager wanted to make a break for it; he needed to get away from Vlad as quickly as possible. "I'm sure you'll earn that privilege back," he added, placing his hand on the door.

Danny's eyes widened, his opportunity to escape becoming slimmer with each passing second. "Vlad!" He yelled, watching how indifferent the man was. The teenager noted that it was as if the man hadn't even heard his name being called. As the door was being closed, Danny swallowed his dignity, "Dad!" He called out to the man just as the door was closing.

Slowly, it started to open again with Vlad poking his head through a small crack with a proud smile on his face, "Yes, son?" He asked, and at the mention of 'son' Danny felt a shiver run down his back. He couldn't do it. The teenager couldn't call the man who he hated 'father' or anything close to that term. Danny shook his head and pulled at his restraints again.

"Daniel, you're going to get used to calling me that name if you ever want to see the sun again," Vlad promised darkly, narrowing his eyes over at the teenager.

"I won't!" Danny yelled, sitting up to get a better sight of the man who held him prisoner. "Because I'm going to find a way out of here," he announced.

Vlad glared, "I forgot just how determined you were," he muttered, although Danny picked it up with his enhanced hearing. The older halfa closed the door, leaving the teenager alone with his thoughts.

…

…

Before long, the teenager was back in his own personal hell. His room was as dark and pitch black as he remembered. He didn't remember much, but at least he had gotten his ghost powers back. Now, it was just the hard task of getting outside. If he could reach the highway, then he could turn intangible and ride one of those trucks.

The most he could get was a few miles, but that was all he needed to get a head start away from Vlad. His first escape attempt told him that only running into the forest was a bad idea. The older halfa had found him in no time. And then decided to give him a pretty nasty burn on his shoulder in return for his disobedience. Then again, Danny might have said a few colorful things at the man to earn it.

He was sitting down on the circular platform in the center of the room. The mirrors stared back at him, letting him know how truly trapped he was. The teenager was never one to feel claustrophobic, but he was beginning to. That, and paranoid about being watched. Because he knew for sure that the older halfa was on the other side of those mirrors watching him. Waiting for his presence to be known so that their lovely two hour conversation could start.

The teenager began to tremble, he couldn't go through this. The medical bed was a much needed rest from these torture sessions. Vlad had let him rest for a few hours before bringing him back to his room. Or, that's what Vlad called it. To Danny, this was nowhere close to a room.

"Vlad!" Danny yelled out, standing up from his sitting position with a desperate look on his face. Silence echoed around the room, making Danny stared up at one of the mirrors. He took notice of his shape, knowing that Vlad gave him meals, but the teenager only ate what he could to survive. He wouldn't eat the full plate knowing that Vlad wanted the teenager to think highly of him.

Even the things that the teenager needed on a regular basis, Vlad turned around in his favor. The teenager took notice of this within the first two hours of his captivity. Shaking his head, he slid against the circular platform. He propped a knee up on the ground and leaned his back against the side of the platform.

"How long do you plan on keeping me here…?" Danny asked weakly, looking down at the black floor.

"It's already been two months, Daniel," Vlad called out, his voice echoing around the room. Danny's eyes widened in shock at how long he had been in captivity. To the teenager, it hadn't felt that long. It felt like a week at the most. He shook his head, not believing the man. "Should I remind you that your friends haven't come for you?"

Danny was silent. He knew that if his friends were coming for him, then they would have. They would have found out that it was Vlad in no time at all and came to rescue him. Yet, they didn't. He was still here; he was still under Vlad's rule. Vlad's endless torture.

He wanted to call Vlad out on it. That he was lying – somehow. But, the teenager knew that the older halfa had never lied to him before, and he stayed true to his word. His friends weren't coming; that was a fact now.

The teenager's posture slumped and he slowly looked up at the mirror. Why was he fighting anymore if there was no one back home who cared if he went missing? Who would possibly come after him? A bunch of teenagers? Against a forty year old half ghost who even out powered him? The notion was ridiculous, Danny knew he only won against Vlad with some extra help. And now, he was on his own. And he wasn't faring well against his arch enemy.

"I'm done," Danny whispered, looking over to where he suspected Vlad was watching him from.

"What do you mean you're done?" Vlad asked, trying to pry the words out of the teenager's mouth. Danny wanted to clench his fists in defiance, but found that he didn't have any strength left to fight. Fighting against Vlad was hopeless, the older halfa eventually got what he wanted anyways. It was a losing battle to fight against him.

The teenager looked back down at the ground, "I'm done fighting with you," he said, although his sadness could be heard through his tone. "I was always destined to lose," he muttered, not bothering to look up when the lights quickly turned on.

Vlad's footsteps could be heard echoing in the small room, and Danny shook his head, "You always win; I'm done," he restated, his body tensing up when Vlad stood in front of him. The young halfa looked up to see his arch enemy with a smirk on his face.

The man bent down, ruffling the boy's head. Danny tensed, but didn't try and move away. "Oh, Daniel," Vlad said in complete endearment, "That's all I wanted to hear," he said, making Danny start to shake uncontrollably. Sure, the teen was tired of fighting, but he still feared the man in front of him.

"What are you going to make me do?" Danny asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Now that he agreed to be Vlad's son and apprentice, he was scared of that the older halfa would have him do. He didn't want to kill people, or steal things. He didn't want to do anything that involved Vlad at all.

"For now, you can start by studying business," he stated, standing up and removing his hand from the boy's head. "You are going to be my heir," he reaffirmed, making Danny look up at Vlad with vacant eyes. He had his future snatched away from him. The teen wanted to be an astronaut, but now he was forced into being Vlad's son. It wasn't fair. "Don't look so glum, Daniel," Vlad ordered, making Danny look down at the ground. "You agreed to this," he mentioned, holding a hand out to the teenager.

Danny saw the hand from the corner of his eyes and looked up slowly. No, he only agreed to this because he was forced to. Because Vlad had kidnapped him to begin with. He bit his tongue, the burn on his shoulder proved that speaking his mind in front of Vlad was asking for punishment. He placed a hesitant hand in Vlad's, and in one strong motion the older halfa lifted the teenager up to his feet.

"Now, let's get you out of those clothes and into some proper ones," Vlad commented, walking towards the exit of the room with his hands behind his back. Whereas the man was completely charismatic, the boy on the other hand, was depressed.

Danny followed Vlad out of the room slowly, knowing that his free will was completely gone.

* * *

"Keep your eyes peeled," Bobby hissed out, his shotgun at the ready as he ventured down the hallways of the luxurious mansion. He heard of the Vlad Masters estate, but he never knew just how huge it was. It was as if the man had more money than he knew what to do with it. "If you see Danny, let the other team know."

"Doesn't that defeat the point of a stealthy mission?" Gabriel questioned, looking up from his magazine with a smug smirk. He received glares from the others around him, and his smirk slowly fell off his face, "Well, I'm just pointing out the obvious!" He defended.

Dean glanced over at the magazine and let out a small smirk of his own. On the page were busty half dressed women, and Gabriel noticed that he was eyeing up his magazine as well. Sam glanced over at his older brother and shook his head and rolled his eyes in disgust at their antics.

The older brother quickly looked away and punched Gabriel in the shoulder for even thinking about bringing a magazine like that along with them. Dean then grabbed his own shotgun and decided to venture down the hallway. Gabriel followed him and stored the magazine away in his butt pocket.

Dean and Gabriel were cautious and alert, looking for the young halfa that was missing. Dean actually went up to the teen's room to ask if he wanted to go down to an antique car show with him. Only to realize and remember that the teenager was taken away from him. He clenched his shotgun tightly, turning a corner as he strafed forward.

They were met face to face with a man wearing a suit. He had a balding head, and Gabriel immediately tensed up. Dean glanced at him from the corner of his eyes before looking back at the man in front of him.

"Gabriel…" Zachariah trailed, raising an eyebrow with a smirk, "Working with the hunters, are you?" He asked, placing his arms out to his sides, "That doesn't follow the prophecy."

"Well, maybe I don't want to follow Michael's pointless war," Gabriel defended with a sly smirk. The perverted angel then turned towards Dean, "Go find Casper, will you?" Gabriel asked, pushing Dean back by an unseen force.

Dean's eyes widened, but he didn't have time to argue before blinding lights overcame his vision. The hunter stumbled back a few steps before slamming his back into the wall behind him. When he looked back over at the battle field, the angels had disappeared from the hallway. The hunter decided to not question it and gripped his shotgun even tighter.

He ran down the hallway; determined to find his younger brother in this large and expansive mansion.

* * *

"Honestly, Daniel, are you even trying?" Vlad asked, picking up the business mock practice test.

"You only gave me a few hours and I'm not that great of a student!" Danny defended with a glare. Vlad sternly looked over at the teenager with a small glare of his own. Danny tensed, he hadn't meant to speak his mind, but the stupid mock practice test had a lot of tricky questions. He had a feeling that Vlad had written the test just to see him fail.

Danny slammed the pencil down on the table and leaned back in his wooden seat. They were at the library of the mansion, and he was already feeling uncomfortable. Vlad had made him change into black slacks along with a white button down shirt. It was completely different from what he used to wear, and he had a sinking feeling that Vlad wanted him to realize that his future wasn't his anymore.

The way he dressed.

What his career would be.

What else could Vlad do to make him feel worse than he already did?

"Do it again," Vlad ordered, slamming down a clean test in front of him.

Danny glared at the man and hastily picked up his pencil. When he got to number one, there was a sudden shaking in the castle. It made his entire desk that he was writing on slide to the left, and his pencil rolled out of his hand. "What was that?" Danny asked, looking over towards the exit of the library.

Vlad crossed his arms before he morphed into his ghostly counterpart. "Stay put," he barked out, teleporting out into the hallway. Danny rolled his eyes, knowing that he should stay where he was to avoid incurring the wrath of his new father.

He propped his elbow up on the desk and picked back up his pencil. "What is a Long-Term Care Ombudsman…?" He asked before letting out an agitated sigh, "Like I know!"

"Danny?" Asked a male's voice that he had never heard before enter the library. It was gruff and demanding. Curious, the teenager turned around just as the mahogany double doors opened. "Danny!" Dean yelled, running over to where the young halfa was sitting.

Danny only stared at the man and noticed he had a shotgun. Other than that, he had no idea who this guy was; or how he knew his name.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Dean asked, looking down at the teenager. "C'mon, let's go!" He yelled, darting his shoulder back towards the exit.

"Uh…who are you?" Danny asked, and at that moment, Dean's eyes widened slowly.

**To be continued…**


	13. Reunited

**A/N: Long time no see! Here's a quick little chapter, probably not as long as my other ones, but I needed to get some progress done as far as the fight scenes go. **

**Will Danny ever get his memories back? Well, I know one of you fuckers guessed it right from all the PM's I was receiving as well as reviews. Maybe I'm just too predictable. I'll keep that in mind when I get to the next section of this story. **

**Anyway, here you guys go. **

**Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Supernatural. **

* * *

Danny took a long look at the man in front of him. It was at that point that he felt the pencil slip from his hands. Raising an eyebrow slowly, he had a hard time forming a coherent thought process on the gruff looking man.

"Who are you?" Danny asked cautiously, not knowing the man in front of him. He seemed familiar to him, but he knew that he had never seen him in his life.

His brain momentarily flickered to an odd looking house in the middle of what seemed to be a desert.

The teenager blinked quickly a few times, "I know you from somewhere," he confessed, although it was a low mumble.

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock," Dean replied back to him before he darted his head over to where the doors were. Danny looked to where he was pointing, and a feeling of hope started to spread through him.

This mystery man was here to save him from Vlad.

But who was he? He wasn't sent by his friends or family, and he didn't know anyone like him before.

"You want me to go?" Danny asked, slowly standing up from his seat, and Dean glared at him.

"Danny, I know you're slow, but come on," Dean grumbled out with a roll of annoyance. He grabbed the teenager in a tight grip as he started to walk quickly over to where he came in.

The young halfa felt confused.

Confused and happy at the same time.

"Listen, I don't think you know who you're dealing…" Danny trailed before Dean pushed the doors open roughly, making the heavy doors crash into the walls. The teenager blinked slowly before deciding not to say anything else about Vlad.

This guy didn't care about Vlad, or what he could do.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as he came running down the hallway. Bobby was right behind him, and both men let out a sigh of relief that Dean had found who they had come here for.

"Where's the ghost?" Dean demanded in a growl, peering down the hallway.

Danny was starting to feel uncomfortable with the new people in the corridor. He swore he had never met them all before, yet, they all felt familiar. It was a strange feeling, as if one was trying to remember their dream two nights ago. It was there, but not within reach.

"Seriously, who are you people?" Danny asked, drawing everyone's attention to him. Dean looked at him and quickly looked away. Bobby and Sam were about to open their mouths, but stopped when Sam shook his head.

"Is anyone going to answer me?" Danny asked, a little agitated.

A loud sound was his answer, and the teenager looked behind him to where the library was. The young halfa swallowed nervously. Someone wasn't very happy that he wasn't where he was ordered to stay put. And Danny didn't need three guesses to name who that was.

Danny quickly forced the man's hand away from him, using a small amount of his intangibility to make his job easier. Dean's eyes widened at not having Danny in his reach, and the man looked down at the teenager.

The teenager started to sweat, and a small tremble was visibly seen.

"Thanks for rescuing me, but we need to go," Danny rushed out as he started to run down the corridor towards where he suspected the exit was. He didn't wait for the others to follow him, he already knew that if Vlad were to catch him, he would punish him for his disobedience.

The teen's hands clenched in determination.

This might be his last shot at escaping the older halfa for good. His powers were restored and ready to be used. He had this, he just needed to calm his nerves. If Vlad appeared right in front of him, he was sure he would be able to…

"Daniel," Vlad hissed out as Plasmius appeared in front of him. The older halfa had his arms crossed, and he floated a good two feet off the ground. The lanterns gave off a strange haunting look, and with a cold wind – that Plasmius probably caused – the lights all went out.

"Shit-!" Danny started to yell but didn't quite finish his curse. He was suddenly flown backwards and crashed into the wall all the way at the end of the corridor.

The teenager crashed into the wall and caused a small crater. A small crack was heard, and Danny slowly let out a pained groan before trying to pry himself off of the wall.

"Leave him alone!" Sam ordered, shooting his gun at the older halfa.

Plasmius let out a sinister smirk before disappearing from everyone's sights. Dean started to back up a few spaces, paying attention to the empty space around him. Bobby narrowed his eyes and started to check the area in front of them.

"It's always walls with him…" Danny grumbled, landing his feet on the floor. He didn't have enough energy to stand, and instead settled to crouch on the ground. The group of adults looked behind them at him, and he still didn't understand who they were.

But they cared for him.

He could see it in their eyes.

He could also see the great amount of hurt in them for him not remembering them.

"Listen," Danny said, as he was about to stand up. He was positioned on his knees, and his hands were on the carpeted floor beneath him. He was suddenly stopped when he felt a pair of hands, each hand around his lower leg. Looking down with wide eyes, he noticed that they were Plasmius' hands.

"Crap!" The teenager rang out before he was absorbed into the floor.

Plasmius made the two of them visible before he swung Danny onto the floor below them. The teenager hit the floor hard, and the younger halfa let out a grunt of pain before trying to roll over. He couldn't breathe, the wind had been knocked out of him.

"Did you think it would be that easy, Daniel?" Vlad asked, a dark threat in his tone.

"Honestly…?" Danny asked in a somewhat sarcastic manner. He laid on his side, his hands underneath him. Looking up at the floating older halfa, he let out a frown. "Who are those people, Vlad?"

Plasmius glared at the boy. His anger wasn't directed toward the teenager, but rather the mention of their new uninvited company. He still had no idea how they managed to track the teenager to where they were. Whoever it was, he would indeed track them down and kill them.

No one who knew about the existence of halfa's lived and told the tale.

"No one of consequence, son," Plasmius growled out, landing on the ground with his cape flowing in nonexistent wind. Danny looked at the older halfa for a good few seconds before suddenly flipping backwards on his hands to right himself up.

"Liar," Danny accused, his eyes narrowing when Plasmius lit up his hands with ecto-energy. The flames danced on his palms and he looked over at the teenager with amusement.

The young halfa decided to take a few steps backward, unprepared for what Plasmius would throw at him. Unwillingly he started to tremble, and he just started to notice his uncontrolled fear when his eyes glanced down to his hands. Quickly shaking them out, he placed them in front of him in the air and was ready to use his powers when he needed to.

"A liar I may be, but little badger, I lie only for your benefit," Plasmius lectured with a fanged smirk. Danny's eyes drifted to the man's face to see his smug expression and therefore missed the opportunity to block the older halfa's attack when he fired relentlessly at the teenager.

Without having much time, Danny summoned a steady ecto-shield in front of him. He concentrated on having it strong – for it to endure anything that Vlad could dish out to him. The attacks collided and the teen was instantly forced backward.

Danny let out a surprised gasp before trying to morph himself into becoming Phantom. His concentration was broken when Vlad teleported directly in front of him. Not thinking of anything else except to block, the teen placed his arms elbow up in front of him.

Plasmius slashed mercilessly, and the teen let out multiple hisses of pain before he crashed into another wall. A small crater was left in his wake, and he didn't have any energy to slide off of it and onto the floor. His arms were out to his side, and his breathing was small.

He was tired of fighting – it had been an exhausting day of nothing but mental exertion. And his mind was at its breaking point. He wasn't even fighting with any thought – just mindlessly blocking whatever attack that came his way. Not to mention, Vlad wouldn't even let him morph into his ghostly alter ego. He was at a loss of what to do.

He just needed a small minute to think.

"You only want what's best for you, Vlad…" Danny muttered through the pain that erupted his ribs. He probably had a few cracked ones – that would explain why he was having such trouble breathing. Instead of going full Phantom, he tried to tap into his healing powers unnoticeably.

"I didn't spend _months_ of planning your death just for some hunters of some vagabond, senseless, moronic, and annoying –!"

Plasmius was interrupted from his venting dialogue about the hunters when a gun blast was heard. Danny drifted his eyes lazily across the room to see that the familiar strangers from before had entered the room. It was at that moment that the teen started to slide down the wall. Danny could already feel the bruises start to form on his skin from the small and intense fight that happened.

"Danny!" Bobby yelled before firing another shotgun salt round into the chest of Vlad Plasmius.

"Oh no, please, continue!" Dean yelled as he also fired his weapons. "Tell us more about our crazed up _senseless_ family!" He continued, firing another round of his weapons after taking a brief moment to reload. Smoke was covering the small basement, and Danny let out a cough before landing on the floor.

Sam ran over to him with concern all across his face, "Are you alright?" He asked before lifting up the teen's right arm to pull over his shoulders. Not having the time to wait for a response, he heaved the teen to his wobbly feet.

"I think…" Danny spoke out, his other free hand shooting to his lower abdomen, "Think one of my ribs is cracked," he muttered out, his head bobbing slightly to the front. The long haired man let out a multiple hurried series of 'no's' and the teenager dragged his head up.

"Stay awake, Danny, don't you dare go to sleep!" Sam lectured, walking quickly across the basement floor with the teenager in tow. The smoke and the sound of bullets reminded the teenager of the time in history that Lancer was saying that they should study for.

Trench warfare and cubby holes.

Except this wasn't World War I, and it wasn't anywhere close to resembling what the American soldiers had to go through. Letting out an exhausted groan, the teen almost tripped over his feet.

"That's it, Danny, stay with me!" Sam talked him through, and before the teen knew what was happening, a pink neon light spread across the room, knocking everyone backward. That meant that the hunters and Danny were on one side of the room, while Plasmius was on the other.

"You fools seriously think that will be enough to take me out?" Plasmius mocked, and Danny rolled his eyes before getting up to his knees. He had enough with Vlad's egotistical attitude about always getting what he wants.

And sure he might have had him, but these people needed him.

These strangers that seemed to know him like a family.

They needed protection.

They needed Danny Phantom.

Without willing the white rings to the surface, Danny felt them at his mid-section. His eyes widened, and it seemed as if his determination to protect was all the energy that Danny needed to morph. Otherwise, he would have been too exhausted to morph on his own.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny yelled, and Plasmius narrowed his eyes at the teenager.

The real fight was about to begin.

* * *

"Hands off the hair!" Gabriel yelled, flinging his brother into a nearby billboard of whatever city that they had angelically teleported to. "Seriously, brother, it's as if you've never used hair gel before. And let me tell you, thirty minutes of holding one hand with a brush and the other with a hair dryer?" He asked rhetorically, placing his hand carefully up to his hair line and pushing back gently on his hair.

"It isn't as easy as walking into the garden of Eve, alright?" Gabriel answered, satisfied with his hair before directing his attention back to his brother. "How art thou things in Heaven, by the by?"

Zachariah let out an infuriating growl before snapping his arm back into socket and standing on top of the building. "Everyone's prepared for sending down Castiel to speed things up!" He snapped, looking over at Gabriel accusingly, "Mostly because you couldn't get rid of that annoying little nuisance."

Gabriel let out a mocking laugh, "It's that annoying nuisance that burned the ever living shit out of your hands, brother…" He muttered, watching how his brother straightened up at remembering the memory. "But, Cas? Really?" He asked sarcastically before letting out a shrug, "Devoted son until the end…Oh, no wait, that was Lucifer, wasn't it?"

"You're a traitor to your own kind!" Zachariah yelled before teleporting into mid-air.

"Nah, I'm on the winning side!" Gabriel stated to the wind with a smirk on his face. It wasn't long before Zachariah teleported behind him and grabbed him. "And let's not forget dear brother…" Gabriel muttered darkly before turning around and grabbing his brother's shoulders. Zachariah's eyes widened at the display of power that his brother was showing.

"The older brother always kicks ass," Gabriel whispered into his ear before delivering a knee into the rub cage of Zachariah's meat suit. The angel wasted no more time before pulling out his sword and was about to plunge it into his brother's body, but Zachariah separated himself from his meat suit just before Gabriel could deliver the finishing blow.

Gabriel stood on the street before letting go of the useless human in his arms.

He took in the nice breeze before pulling out a magazine that had caught on fire because of their constant teleporting. Letting out a frown, he turned the page and watched how the naked lady on the page was burnt to a crisp.

"Officially bored!" Gabriel whined before snapping his fingers to return to the scene of the battle. He might as well stir up a little bit more chaos before Castiel chose to show up.

**To be continued…**


	14. Yo boy Gabriel saves the day

**A/N: Long time no update! But do not fret, I'm not dead. On the other hand, I have been a little busy with college. (But I might as well be dead, right?) So, that's where I've been. Hope you all had a lovely holidays, I enjoyed mine.**

**Any readers from South Carolina, I don't know how you do it. You guys are brave. Two weeks is enough for me. I don't like the cold weather at all. I'm staying in south Florida forever. **

**Anyway, let's just get right to it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

When the smoke cleared from around him, Danny looked up tiredly, yet confidently, at the older halfa. Although he was on the verge of passing out from purely the pain alone, he held himself together. Shifting his weight on his right foot to ease up to force from his ribs, he slowly let out a controlled breath to level his breathing. The need to gain back control was strong – he wouldn't let Vlad win.

Plasmius let out a fanged smirk at his actions, already knowing it was only a matter of time before the teen passed out. He just needed to make him over-exerted enough to morph back. Placing a hand out in front of him, he stared down at the younger halfa.

Danny narrowed his eyes at Vlad's only warning that he was going to attack. Within a fraction of a second, pink ecto-blasts rained down upon him. Barely having enough time to evade them, he turned intangible before flying into the air. Once a few feet above the ground, he scanned the ground trying to find a trace of Plasmius.

Looking up to his left, he received a fist full of pink before being sent flying towards the wall to the right. Danny closed his eyes before doing a small summersault just as his feet made contact with the wallpaper. He remained standing on the wall for a few seconds before Plasmius instantly teleported in front of him.

His eyes went wide, and he quickly back flipped on the wall when Plasmius' fist created a small noticeably sized crater where the teen was a few seconds previously.

Landing on his feet once again, he stumbled backwards, off balance from his lack of energy. His legs felt numb, and his arms were screaming out in agony not to be used. Clenching his teeth, he looked up at his opponent once again. Against his overwhelming exhaustion, he slowly raised a shaking hand.

"Daniel," Plasmius said, walking on the wall towards him. Danny eyed the man and made sure to keep his distance. Whenever the older halfa was close to him he had the advantage.

"We both know you won't last much longer."

The teen then glared at the man. Vlad didn't know what he could and couldn't do. How far he would be willing to go to protect the ones that he cared about.

His glare lightened up as he slowly lowered his hand.

"Funny thing is, Vlad…" Danny trailed, making the older halfa raise a curious eyebrow at what the teen was going on about. "As much as I hate to admit it, you do know my limits. You know my limits better than I do."

Plasmius chose not to comment.

"But even if I'm on my knees and I can't fight anymore – I will _still_ fight against you. Because that's a part of who I am," Danny spoke, making the man start to chuckle, "It's who I always _will_ be."

"Always is such a trivial word, my boy," Vlad commented, "Who you are today you weren't yesterday. Time will always be changing, the actions that you perform today change who you will be tomorrow."

Danny let out a dry chuckle before looking down on the ground, "And that's what you're counting on, aren't you?" The teen asked sarcastically. Looking back up at his enemy, he saw how proud Vlad looked at what he had pieced together. "To change me little by little and shape me into what you want."

Vlad started to clap slowly, "Perhaps you _can_ be taught something after all."

Without any warning, Danny quickly rose his hand and fired relentlessly at the older halfa. A sudden emotion taking over that the teen wasn't quite sure where it had come from. He suspected it was a steady build-up of stress, anxiety, and probably a mixture of both fear and anger.

Smoke started to sweep the room, making the visibility close to zero.

The man had taken everything from him.

His life.

His friends.

His family.

"Damn it, Plasmius!" Danny cursed, raising his other hand to join in on his attack. All Danny could see was the smoke forming from his blasts, but also the green light being emitted as he fired them. He couldn't tell where Vlad was, or even if he was aiming in the right direction.

But one thing was for certain – he was dead tired of having to deal with Vlad's schemes.

He kept firing and firing, he wasn't even aware of how much time had passed.

Blasts of green was the only thing that he seemed to acknowledge, and the sound of his attacks started to dull out. He was in a daze – but he wouldn't stop firing. That was the one thing that he did know that he was supposed to do. Because if he were to stop then someone bad would win, and that wouldn't be good.

His body started to get sweaty, and his mind started to numb.

Falling to his knees, a white light appeared at his mid-section. Sometime during his attack he had walked off the wall and onto the floor without him realizing it. In his blind rage, he had managed to end up in the back of the room.

Footsteps echoed around the room, and hands grabbed his upper arms.

The teen was having a hard time remembering where he was, or why he was there.

"Danny, we have to go. We have to go now!" Sam yelled, hauling the teen up and dragging him backwards. Danny was in a daze, and he saw his shoes being dragged on the ground before slowly blinking. His breathing started to become heavy, and he honestly couldn't feel any of limbs at the moment.

Closing his eyes, he thought of his home.

"Danny! Don't you dare go to sleep on me!"

Opening up his eyes, he mumbled something incoherent before looking back up. They were in a different hallway now – it was immensely smaller compared to the large room where he was fighting Vlad. Trying to move his fingers, he was met with failure.

"Who are you?" Danny asked faintly, making Sam stop walking.

"Sam…"

"You've gotten strong, Sam," Danny remarked, thinking that it was his Sam. Back in Amity Park. He let out a chuckle, although it sounded muffled from not being able to breathe properly. "Seriously…Tuck could learn something."

Sam didn't comment on that, but decided to place his hand on the teen's forehead to see if he had a fever. It wasn't a surprise when it was almost boiling hot – if not a little concerning. He pulled away and resumed dragging the teen towards the entrance.

No wonder the teen was delirious.

"Man-hands!" Danny exclaimed before trying to turn his head to see Sam. "You need more moisturizer. Your hands are like, really rough. I mean…" He trailed before coughing a little, "It's not a _bad_ thing, but how did you let it get like that?"

"Danny, please be quiet," Sam urged, looking around the area to make sure that the ghost hadn't been notified of their location by the teen's rambling. "He's going to hear us."

"Oh, okay, yeah, your parents," Danny nodded, trying to understand what was happening in his current condition. "Hey, but, can I ask you – why are there two people chasing us?" He asked, looking down the hallway to see Bobby and Dean running away from Plasmius. "Shit, Sam, did I rob a bank again?"

Dean was making a hand signal for Sam to run, and the younger hunter didn't need to be told twice to run when the going got tough. Picking up the chatty – albeit sweaty – teenager, he carried him bridal style before running down the hallway.

"_Plasmius_?" Danny asked, before narrowing his eyes and raising a hand, "I stole from _Plasmius_! Why didn't you _stop_ me?!" He asked, the fear in his tone raising his already high body temperature. He shot at the older half ghost – or at least he tried to.

Bobby ducked as a green ecto-blast nearly collided with his head. He continued to run before glaring at the teenager who seemed to break out in a giddy laughter. The brat thought it was funny to be shooting at him, did he?

Letting out a grumble, "He's cleaning the garage for a week!"

"Bobby, to your left!" Dean yelled, moving out of the way when Plasmius shot down at them again. The old hunter nodded his head as he took out his shotgun and shot at the older half ghost just as a pink ecto-blast almost collided with his head.

"Don't you have an exorcism memorized or somethin'?" Bobby complained, glaring over at Dean, "Get this bozo off our tail?"

Dean let out half-snort, "With Danny this close in proximity? Do you want to _save_ him or _kill_ him?" He asked sarcastically before taking an ecto-blast in the shoulder. Letting out a pained hiss, Dean's hand shot up to his shoulder. The burning sensation was making the man's skin crawl in discomfort.

"Enough of these games!" Plasmius yelled, directing his hand over to the oldest in the group.

Bobby got shot in the leg and fell to the ground.

"Bobby!" Dean yelled out, making Sam slow down to make sure that his family was okay. Plasmius floated menacingly above them with his arms crossed. His cape was flowing in the non-existent wind, and he let out a triumphant smirk at the men.

"If you want this one to live," Vlad stated, placing a hand over at Bobby with his gloved hand illuminating a vibrant pink. "Then you will return Daniel to me."

Sam frowned in concern at the situation. They were seriously underequipped to deal with a being as superior as Plasmius. It seemed that however far away they would get with Danny, Plasmius would close in on them in no time at all. They never stood a chance – and the ghost could kill them all without giving it a second thought.

"Run!" Dean yelled over at his brother.

"Get Danny out of here!" Bobby urged, clutching his wounded leg, which was starting to develop a burning gash through it. "Get him home!" He ordered through clenched teeth. The pain that he was experiencing wasn't pleasant. It was comparable to the time that he had been mistaken as a werewolf and had been shot in the arm with a silver bullet twice.

Danny narrowed his eyes, "Look here, Vlad," the teen began, turning intangible through Sam's arms before the younger hunter was able to take off again. "I don't know what I stole from you…" He continued, taking wobbly steps over to the older halfa, "But you don't have to take it out on – Sam?" He asked looking back towards his friend.

She was standing in front of him with a small encouraging smile on her face. Her raven locks had never looked more luscious and her purple eyes glistened in the light. He never realized how pretty she was, or why he never noticed how beautiful she was before.

He nodded, shaking away his thoughts, before looking back over at Plasmius and opened his mouth to say something else on the matter. He closed it when he saw the two figures on the ground – they were Jazz and Tucker.

His heart sunk when he saw the condition that his sister was in.

Plasmius had shot her in the leg.

Running over to his sister with fear in his eyes, he grabbed her hand in his.

"Jazz?!" He yelled, and his sister gave him a pained stare. "No, no, no!" He yelled, looking over at the older half ghost. "How could you hurt my sister?!" He exclaimed, tears falling from his face.

Plasmius was thrown off from what was going on before he looked carefully at the teen and noticed that he had developed a fever by the perspiration that had appeared on his face. From what, he wasn't quite sure. But considering the state of the boy, it was alarming even for half-ghosts.

"Daniel, you need to lie down."

"Shut up!" Danny argued, "How could you do this to Jazz! I – I!" He yelled, clenching his fists. He opened his mouth and took in as much breath as he could. He then exhaled, making Plasmius' eyes widen in surprise.

How was it that this teenager could still keep fighting?

The older half ghost was sent flying down the hallway, making the hunters in the room look at each other. Dean walked over to Bobby and slung his arm around his shoulder.

"Time to go, Danny!" Sam yelled, scooping up the nearly-collapsed teenager in his arms before running down the hallway.

If there ever was a chance to gain the advantage – it was now.

Just as the team was reunited once again, they were instantly teleported to a hotel room. Gabriel was standing in the room with his arms crossed in boredom. Once his eyes landed on the shaking teenager, his face tightened in concern.

"What happened?" Gabriel asked, but Dean shot up with Bobby and got him on the bed.

"That's what we want to know. Did you teleport us here?" Sam asked, and Gabriel gave him a dry look with a raised eyebrow. "Is that a yes…?" Sam muttered, grabbing Danny carefully as he placed him on the bed in the room.

Gabriel let out an exaggerative sigh, "The fact that you even had to _ask_ that question, Moose, makes me feel borderline _insulted_…" He trailed before snapping his fingers and a med-kit appeared on the bed. "What's up with the kid?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "He passed out – and I don't – this half ghost situation really…" He stated incomprehensibly before shaking his head. "I mean, how am I supposed to handle this? He has fractured ribs – he's lucky to even be able to keep breathing in his condition!"

"Isn't he half _dead_ already?" Gabriel muttered before letting out a smirk.

"Can someone get him out of here?" Bobby asked in annoyance, his eyes darting towards the angel in irritation as Dean tended to his wounds. Dean dug his hands into the medical kit and pulled out a long bandage and alcohol. "It's bad enough with _one_ teenager around."

Gabriel appeared over by the door, "I'm going to get donuts. Does anyone want anything?"

Sam looked over at him, "Donuts? _Really_?"

"Get me some pie," Dean stated, making his brother dart his head over to him with a glare. Dean noticed the glare and he glared back. "He offered, Sammy! And forgive me if I'm feeling a _little_ stressed!"

Gabriel walked out of the room with a smile before closing the door. Walking over to the parking lot, he wasn't surprised to see one of his brother's waiting for him. He would have been pleasantly surprised if it was Castiel.

His eyes narrowed when the figure turned around.

"Michael…" Gabriel commented, and Michael frowned at the trickster angel. "This is a surprise! What are you – uh – what are you doing down – um…" Gabriel trailed, not forming a complete sentence. He felt as if there was something in his throat.

Without warning, Michael's hand shot out and grabbed Gabriel by the neck.

"We're going home, brother," Michael stated without emotion. "You have caused enough trouble."

"Don't you at least want to go get some donuts with me?" Gabriel asked, and when he received to answer, the angel let out a nervous chuckle, "Watching your weight then, I see."

And in a roar of thunder in the middle of the cloudless day – the two angels were gone without a trace that they were there at all.

**To be continued…**


	15. The Power of One

**A/N: Hey guys! Another update! I actually had this written for a while, but I thought I should add a little bit more to it. And so I did. Also, I don't remember what the actual name of the demon is at the end - so I used it's nickname in the show. **

**As always, thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Danny opened his eyes and found that he was standing in front of his house. Fenton works being displayed proudly on the front, the giant sign lighting up every few seconds after a momentary delay. The teen couldn't help but let out a small smile at the sight of the large home. He felt as if he hadn't been here in forever.

"Is this really your home?"

The young halfa turned around and saw a man dressed in a suit. He had combed back hair and spoke in an accent that the teen couldn't place. "What do you mean by that?" He asked, clenching his fists by his side.

"Does this truly feel like home?" The mysterious man asked, making Danny frown at the question being rephrased slightly. He opened his mouth to answer a 'yes' but no words came out. He didn't understand, he was Danny Fenton, this place was him home for fourteen years. It should be where he felt at home, but he couldn't respond.

"You have doubts," the man stated, and the teen looked down at the ground. There was a sound of something being released, and at the unexpected noise, the teen looked up to see the man. He had brown hair and blue eyes. White wings were being displayed proudly, and the man moved them towards the back.

Danny narrowed his eyes and took a step back, "What are you?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Considering his last run in with an angel was Zachariah, he wasn't too comfortable being defenseless around another entity like him. Especially since…

The teen, who was about to power up an ecto-blast, slowly relaxed his form. "Wait, I'm remembering something that I don't…" He trailed, looking up at the man, intent on getting answers. "What are you doing to me?" He asked, his hands going to his head in confusion.

"Showing you the truth, hybrid," he responded, waving his hand over the area.

Danny noticed that the scenery shifted around him and revealed two other men. The teen lowered his hands from his head and merely gazed at the two of them. "I know them," he responded, making the angel who was now beside him nod his head. Confused, Danny looked over at him, "How do I know them?"

"What are their names?" The angel asked, ignoring what Danny had just asked.

Taken aback by the question, the young halfa scrunched his eyebrows together and tried to recall what their names were. A few seconds passed, and Danny let out a long sigh and stomped his right foot on the ground. "I don't know!"

The angel walked over to the teen and bent down in front of him. "Try and think, Daniel. You know who they are. You know them well – enough for them to take a place in your heart."

"I don't know who they are…" Danny trailed, looking down at the angel who nodded slowly before glancing to the side and standing up. Curious, the young halfa looked over to the side as well and found a house that was in the middle of nowhere. It had a junk yard to the right of it, and Danny had a feeling he knew this place.

"You know this place," the angel said, making Danny nod his head. "Who lives here?"

"I do," Danny responded without thinking. He took a few steps over to the house before it disappeared and replaced the two men from before and another older man who he could faintly recall. They had memories of going on hunting trips – of hunting…things?

The angel nodded and flapped his wings together, "You're doing well, Daniel, keep going," he complimented, making the teen take a few more steps over to the three men. "Who are they?"

Danny opened his mouth to respond when suddenly the men disappeared and the area changed to black. The angel let out a low growl before he placed his wings in front of him as a shield. Without warning, a white blast came at the two of them.

The teen wasn't expecting it and got hit in the chest by the blast. He rolled on the ground for a few seconds before he slammed his hands down on the ground. Looking up to see what had hit the two of them, he saw a man who was glaring intently at the two of them.

"This isn't in accordance to Heaven's wishes, witch," replied the newcomer. Danny rose an eyebrow and looked at the angel who had turned into a woman who had curly red hair. Instantly he knew who she was and widened his eyes at her sudden appearance.

"Melonie!" He yelled before standing up quickly and running over to her side to see if she was hurt. The woman was bent over and holding her mid-section. She was wearing a strapless dark blue dress. Glaring over at the teen in frustration, she rolled her eyes.

When the man hurdled another ray of white at the two of them, Melonie raised her hand and whispered an incantation under her breath. Runes that Danny wasn't familiar with floated in the air just as the blast made contact with them. Letting out a small pant from using her powers, Melonie turned to look at the young halfa.

"You weren't supposed to remember me, you knuckle head!" She lectured before she looked over at the man with disdain. Whispering another small incantation, she grabbed Danny's upper arm before they were both teleported to a scene of Amity Park frozen in time. "Seriously, you know how annoying it is for you to not remember them?"

"Remember who?" Danny responded, making the witch let out a groan of frustration. Running a hand through her curly red hair, she bent over to look at the teen in the eyes. "Who am I supposed to remember?"

Melonie let out another groan before quickly turning to the front and raising her hand to block the white blast that was directed at her. Barely having enough time to whisper the runes of protection to stop the attack, she let out a relieved panicked breath. "Yeah, fighting an angel isn't as easy as I thought it was going to be."

Danny let out a frown, "You're helping me remember something?"

"Someone, actually," she responded, looking at the teen before refocusing her attention at the small showdown that she and the angel were having. "And you better remember one of them quickly before we end up dead!"

"You-You can't rush these things!" Danny complained, having a headache from trying too hard to remember something that he couldn't. He narrowed his eyes when Melonie's protection runes were wearing off. The woman let out a grunt of annoyance before starting to whisper another set of runes to protect them again.

Noticing the man coming at the two of them, Danny raised a hand and fired at the man with a few ecto-blasts. Not prepared for an offensive attack, the man was sent flying backwards and hit one of the building in the background. "We need to leave."

"No shit," Melonie hissed out, placing her hand out to the side and whispering a few more words just as a white blast was heading towards them again. Danny watched as the attack was inching closer and closer before he woke up in a living room.

"Danny!" Bobby yelled, standing up from his chair. The teen glanced over to where the voice came from and found the older man that was in his dream. Trying to connect a name with the face, he narrowed his eyes in thought before letting out a sigh. "Nothing?"

Melonie stood up from her chair with a sigh, "We're making an improvement – _at_ _least_ he remembered me."

Dean narrowed his eyes from across the room, "He was _supposed_ to remember us!" He complained before walking over to the witch who was a little wobbly on her feet. "I thought you said you could do this?"

"And I might have gotten through to his subconscious, but I was met with some trouble along the way," she muttered, narrowing her eyes at the hunter. Dean crossed his arms and waited for an explanation. "Michael, the archangel…" She muttered before pushing the man away from her with the tip of her index finger in annoyment.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Dean asked, and Bobby let out a long sigh.

Danny turned towards the man with a frown, "I'm sorry I couldn't remember anything…" He trailed, feeling bad that he was disappointing all these people in the room. He felt horrible and wanted to remember desperately. But he couldn't – and not even the help of a high level witch was enough to undo the harm that Zachariah had done. "How's your leg?"

Bobby let out a chuckle and ruffled Danny's head in a fatherly way, "Don't worry about me," he stated with a grin, "It'll take more than that to kill me."

"So you can't do anything?" Sam asked, walking over to Melonie with a frown, "And who is this Michael?" He inquired.

"There's a prophecy to all this angel bull shit believe it or not," Melonie muttered, and Danny instantly shot out of his seat. That sounded familiar, he recalled Gabriel talking about it. Noticing the realization on Danny's face made her eye the teen carefully. "The vessel of Michael will rage war against the vessel of Lucifer."

Danny blinked a few times before frowning, "What does that mean?"

"Hell if I know, kid," Melonie responded tiredly before resting her exhausted form on her sofa along with him. "But for some reason, you're in the middle of it."

The teen nodded before raising an eyebrow, "You came to me in a form of an angel."

"Danny, you're too young to be talking like that!" Sam lectured, and Dean let out a chuckle. "You have to wait another year, the last thing we want is for you to end up as another teenaged Dean!"

"Hey!" Dean yelled, obviously taking insult to his younger brother's words.

Danny let out a sigh, "Why wouldn't you come to me as you are?" He clarified his point, and Melonie leaned back in the sofa, resting her head and looking up at her ceiling.

"I was hoping it would trigger something in your subconscious and it did, didn't it?" She asked, and Danny nodded in agreement. "Zachariah, the angel who took your memories was remembered, and when Michael attacked me, you remembered me as well."

"Then it's working?" Bobby asked, looking over to the witch with a hopeful gaze. He wanted his son back – home wasn't a home without his teenaged half ghost there. He would do anything to have the boy's memories return to him. "He can still remember us?"

Melonie let out a low uncertain hum, "I can't do that trick anymore, not when there's a target on my back. The angels have been alerted that I'm a threat to their prophecy, and I'll have to go into hiding for a while."

Danny looked down at the ground with a vacant look, "I'm sorry that I caused you trouble – that I caused you all trouble. Without me in your lives, then you wouldn't have Plasmius to look out for, or the angels that want me out of the way…" He muttered before letting out a sigh, "I'm just a nuisance to all of you."

"Don't _ever_ say that," Bobby stated with a soft tone. Danny looked over to him with wide eyes, "I would do it all over again if I had to. You're my son, Danny, and I _don't_ _regret_ that for a second."

Danny's eyes started to water before he wiped them away, "Thanks, Bobby," he said and before he knew what was happening, he spoke his name. Surprised, he froze with happiness, and Bobby jumped up and grabbed his son by the shoulders with a grin.

"You remember who I am?!" Bobby yelled, and Danny nodded with a grin. "You remember Helena, and that stupid Gatsby trip?" He clarified and the teen nodded. Before the older hunter could stop himself, he hugged the teen. "Stupid Gatsby trip…"

"What about us?" Dean asked, pointing to him and his brother. Danny shook his head with a frown, and the hunter let out a small curse. "Damn it."

Melonie let out a groan, "Give him time, he'll remember the two of you – or maybe he won't. Maybe that's where Zachariah really messed with his memories. Who's to say?"

Dean let out a growl, "Listen here you little witch!"

Sam had to stop his brother from going over to the woman and tearing her to shreds. Bobby stood up and looked over at the brothers. "Let's let this woman get some space. We've been camping in her living room for a couple of days, now."

"You're welcome, by the way…" Melonie snapped before Bobby turned to look at the witch who was trying to restore her energy on the couch.

"Thank you," Bobby genuinely said before he ushered the two brother's out of the room and towards the front door. Melonie's eyes grew wide and she couldn't help but feel herself drift into a daze. Hardly anyone thanked her for her services.

Danny stood up from the couch and looked at his friend with a small smile, "Thanks, Melonie," he said and before he could say anything else, the witch waved her hand and the teen felt his body start to get pushed towards the front door. Letting out a chuckle, the young halfa ran over to where Bobby was.

When the witch heard the door close, she couldn't help but release a small smile.

Who had ever thought that a witch would be helping hunters?

* * *

"It's time for Sammy to take his place in my army…" Yellow eyes stated, looking down at the rest of his demons under his control. He glanced past the small army of demons and found a familiar crossroads demon. Letting out a small smirk, he waved his arm towards the black haired, small man.

Without any warning, the short man was instantly propelled towards him. Said crossroads demon glanced around wildly before meeting the gaze of the current demon in charge of Hell. "Easy with the suit…" Crowley commented before he was placed on his feet. "It's vintage."

"Just know that when I come back from the surface, we're going to settle out differences," Yellow eyes said before standing up from his throne. "Your actions have been troubling lately – and Lucifer does not want anything messing with his plans."

"Have to get souls some way," Crowley defended but was looking at the ground. "I always want what's best for Hell."

Yellow eyes let out a mocking, booming laughter, "You only want what's best for yourself."

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Crowley quipped back before raising his head.

Yellow eyes looked away, unimpressed by the conversation before walking out of the room. The rest of the demons following him as he did so.

**To be continued…**


End file.
